人生の響 - Jinsei no hibiki - Eco de una vida
by Geki061
Summary: ¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Recuerdas algo? Son preguntas imposibles de responder cuando, cegado por una luz, despiertas sin recuerdo alguno de ti en un mundo en donde no parecen haber límites para lo extraordinario. El miedo guía tus pasos, pero no debe ser así. Ven, las oportunidades se encuentran en todas partes. Uno nunca sabe cuándo su vida podría dar un giro inesperado.
1. Número 1 – El despertar

****– **Anotaciones y pensamientos **–****

Saludos a todos, y claro, bienvenidos a este fanfic. Una historia que he ido escribiendo por un par de años y que de igual modo ha ido cambiando para así pueda entregar un trabajo ameno de leer.

Este fanfic, "La leyenda de las sombras" (影の伝説 - Kage no densetsu), se trata de mi primer escrito que como mencioné anteriormente, se ha visto por el proceso de un par de ediciones, siendo actualmente la última para éste. No hay mucho de mi parte por decir referente a la trama de la historia en sí, puesto veo predilecta la decisión de no sacar a la luz spoilers. Sin embargo, ciertamente hay algunas cosas que puedo decir y, que hasta cierto punto, creo podrían ser necesarias:

****–Números y capítulos:**** La historia se compone de 21 números con sus respectivas divisiones (capítulos) así como un epílogo. Los capítulos estarán divididos por el número en cuestión y su división correspondiente (véase: 1.1 - 1.2 - 1.3 - 0.1 / 2.1 - 2.2 - 2.3... etc).

****–Entre la trama:**** Todos los números poseen un capítulo especial llamado "Entre la trama" los cuales en su mayoría serán pequeños relatos fuera de la historia (tiempo), o bien, algo ocurrido entre los capítulos. Estos capítulos serán distinguidos por su división otorgada de "0.X"

****–Historias detrás:**** El aspecto quizá más resaltante al empezar es que la historia toma lugar con incidentes que ya han sido resueltos. Estos mismos incidentes habrán sido llevados a cabo por un OC extra que se relacionará con el protagonista, mismo del que se sabrá su historia conforme la historia avance.

Por ahora es todo de mi parte. Quiero agradecer de antemano a quienes tomen su tiempo para leer este trabajo, espero en verdad sea de su agrado. Nos leemos pronto.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Número 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>«Capítulo 1.1 – La llegada»<strong>

* * *

><p>Mis ojos arden de manera intensa al recibir la luz del sol, cegadora y cálida por partes iguales. Por instinto desvío la mirada de un violento movimiento, sacudiendo la cabeza, pasando mi mano por mi rostro para poder apaciguar esa sensación de escozor.<p>

–¿Qué es esto?

Conforme miro alrededor consigo que mi vista, agotada, se acostumbre al entorno. Mi atención es pronto atrapada por lo primero que aparece, como si de pronto todo empezase a formarse de la misma nada. Veo árboles, tan grandes que cubren la visión de lo que se podría encontrar más a lo lejos. Enormes pilares... no, un torii.

–Un templo.

Reparo de inmediato en donde estoy, un templo que hasta ahora he sido capaz de distinguir. Éste se encuentra a mis espaldas, muy torpemente me doy la vuelta aún sentado, mirando con detenimiento mientras la cabeza me impide pensar con claridad más allá de lo que parece ser una maraña indescifrable que termina perdiéndose cuando me concentro.

El dolor, agudo e insoportable, aumenta con cada segundo. Me es imposible pensar con lucidez, y dar con algo que me ayude a recordar qué ha sucedido causa me acribillen punzadas a un costado de la cabeza. De pronto todo parece un sueño, o mejor dicho, el principio de una pesadilla:

–¿Quién... soy yo?

**El despertar. Primera parte.**

El cuerpo entero no me responde. Estando adormilado y entumido, levantarme parece será toda una proeza, cosa me hace imaginar el esfuerzo que conllevará el poder caminar en este estado. Trato levantar parte de mi peso con mis brazos, pero es inútil. Sucumbo hasta con el mínimo esfuerzo realizado, cayendo mientras mi respiración se vuelve una agitada; no puedo hacer más que yacer en el suelo, recuperando el aliento, poniendo mis pensamientos en orden para poder dar con lo que ha ocurrido.

–¿Y este templo qué? Abandonado a su triste suerte – dije con tono mordaz.

Casi por instinto mis ojos se pasean por el lugar el cual se ve limpio. Demasiado como para que esté en verdad abandonado. Teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de árboles que le rodean, sería lógico pensar alguien se encargue de la limpieza. No hay rastro de polvo ni otro tipo de suciedad al arrastrar mi mano por el camino de piedra, asunto que hace reforzar lo que he pensado.

El tiempo pasa y no puedo afirmarme con certeza si he esperado segundos o largos minutos. La calma del lugar hace que el tiempo parezca fluir con pereza, mientras que poco a poco empiezo a sentir angustia al estar sentado solo, mirando como tonto para encontrar una respuesta. Cualquier pista que le dé sentido a todo esto.

Sin poder esperar más me obligo a ponerme de pie. Ignorando el dolor que azota mis extremidades consigo mantenerme, superándolo y moviéndome arrastrando los pies, dando tropezones que me llevarían a tragarme una porción de suelo si no tengo cuidado. Siento mis músculos se relajan conforme avanzo, como si se desataran para permitirme andar, sin embargo, el dolor y la fatiga persisten y no me permiten llevar a cabo movimientos más complicados. Llego hasta el frente del templo, subiendo por las escaleras para dar un rápido vistazo por dentro.

–"Nada".

Doy un largo suspiro, sentándome con cuidado; o mejor dicho, derrumbándome al no tener otra opción. Mis piernas empezaron a temblar haciendo caiga abruptamente junto a una caja de madera, ubicada frente al templo. Decido, al no tener otras opciones realmente, en meditar sobre lo que ha ocurrido.

–¿Quién soy?

Me repito una vez más. No recuerdo nada relacionado con antes de despertar frente a este peculiar sitio, solo tengo el presentimiento de haber tenido un extraño sueño que se difumina con el tiempo, consiguiendo que lo que lo conformó no sea más que un montón de imágenes irreconocibles. Me insisto en centrarme para recordar, pero nada acude a mí, solo una inmensa migraña. Resulta imposible y por demás frustrante. Sencillamente no consigo evocar nada, el tratar de vincular lo que está sucediendo con lo que pudo suceder es arrojar una piedra en una fosa abismal. El intenso dolor hace que me rinda, me detengo, apoyando la cabeza en mis manos tras indagar en la nada. Solo un vacío sin respuestas.

–¡Hey tú! ¡El de ahí!

De la nada la voz de una chica me hace recobrar un poco de conciencia. Alzo el rostro para así verle, y al hacerlo, noto cómo es que se acerca con una expresión de pocos amigos. Ya al tenerla de frente me fijo en su atuendo, uno acorde al lugar frente al que estamos. Ella debe ser la encargada del templo.

–¿Quién eres y qué haces husmeando en mi templo?

Aún en mi condición esas palabras y el tono en que las pronunció hacen que desee no tentar a la suerte. Sin pensarlo levanto las manos donde ella pueda verlas.

–S-se equivoca – dije, mordiéndome la lengua –, no estaba haciendo nada parecido, yo solo estoy...

–Sé muy bien lo que buscas – con un rápido ademán y con tono tajante me manda a callar, haciendo retroceda un paso –. No eres el primero y me imagino que tampoco serás el último que intenta robarme las donaciones cuando estoy lejos.

–¿Caja de donaciones dijo?

Mirando a la caja ahora todo tenía sentido.

–Permita me expli-

–Ya quisieras – replicó –. He cometido ese error antes, días después, estarás en las mismas pero en un lugar en el que no pueda verte; deberían aprender a no aparecerse tan a la ligera, sobre todo cuando saben bien lo que les haré si me siguen provocando.

–...

Quedé boquiabierto al no creer lo que esta joven de ropas rojas y blancas me decía. Por un segundo pensé era verdad, que yo era un ladrón, aunque sinceramente no lo sé. En el repentino miedo del momento giro la cabeza, percatándome lo que mi suerte había causado: Una escena de alguien muy estúpido que no solo intentaba robarle dinero a un templo, sino que también, después de tal acto de bajeza, osaba en quedarse a tomar un descanso frente a la entrada de donde vive. El hecho que mi ropa se haya quedado atorada en una esquina de la mentecata caja igual ayudaba mucho a crear dicha imagen.

–No pongas resistencia y esto acabará rápido.

–Bi-Bien. Es solo que estoy perdido.

Me quedé quieto con las manos al frente, siendo que la joven sin dudar me las ata.

–Guárdate tus juegos, y si intentas algo, no dudaré.

–No lo haré.

Con prisa la chica me sostuvo del cuelo de la camisa, arrastrándome cual costal hasta llegar al torii.

¿Estar cerca de colapsar parece poco? No. Al menos no para la fúrica chica. Con una larga cuerda es ahora que me ata en el ya mencionado torii. Su complexión no le evita use incluso fuerza de más, causando los tirones iniciales creen presión, provocándome daño que me hacer mostrar muecas por el dolor. Amarrar a alguien que apenas si puede mantenerse de pie es como combatir un triste hormiguero con una antorcha.

–Con eso no huirás – llevándose ambas manos a la cintura me miró con expresión severa, como si de verdad supiera lo que hice.

–Ya le dije que no tengo intención de hacer tal cosa. Yo estoy aquí... bueno, realmente no sé qué hago aquí.

–Mhm – bufó, dándome la espalda.

Y así como se giró, empezó a avanzar en dirección al templo, sin mostrar intención de hablar conmigo. Dejo escapar un largo suspiro, y es que, ¿puede haber alguien tan desdichado como yo? Quien no puede ni recordar su propio nombre, o reconocer el tono de su propia voz. Yo... el que se dejó atar por una chica.

Pasan los minutos y no sé si es por lástima, pero la sacerdotisa regresa con un poco de agua, ofreciéndome unos sorbos que bebo con desesperación. No había reparado en lo increíblemente sediento que estoy hasta que mis labios se humedecieron por el agua. Luego de eso, vuelve a darme la espada, silencio e indiferencia.

¡Suficiente! Si ella no tomará la iniciativa de arreglar esta ridiculez, en ese entonces tendré que hacerlo yo.

–Disculpe, Miko-san.

–¿Me estás hablando?

Furiosa me dirige la palabra, mirándome de reojo. Me tomo unos segundos para responderle, puesto que casi mi propia lengua me traiciona al pensar decir "No, es al viento y a ese árbol a quienes les hablo".

–Sí. Quería saber, ¿podría hacerle unas cuantas preguntas? Del mismo modo me gustaría decirle que está malentendiendo la situación, aunque dudo eso ayude a que me desate.

–Mhm – pese a que no quisiera, ella me escuchó sin mandarme a callar –. Primero que nada: No me llames "Miko-san", tengo un nombre. Reimu. Hakurei Reimu.

–Bien. Reimu-san – suspiro –, ¿estaría dispuesta a escuchar mi versión de ésta ridícula historia?

–Antes que nada – dijo, ahora mirándome de frente – dejarás que yo te pregunte primero.

Consigo reprimir mis ganas de gritarle. Ella tuvo todo este tiempo para entablar una conversación ¡por las buenas o las malas tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo! Cuando me dio agua, cuando me daba la espalda o cuando se aseguraba de que los nudos estuvieran firmes. Tuvo todo el tiempo habido y por haber, pero claro, hasta que lo mencioné, se digna.

–De acuerdo – digo de mala gana –. Responderé sus preguntas.

–Primera pregunta: ¿Quién eres? Te diré que me das cierto aire de familiaridad, no obstante, sigo sin confiar en ti.

No sé si se notó en mi rostro, pero pude sentir una pequeña oportunidad encenderse rápidamente para apagarse. Empezó por una pregunta la cual ni yo sé la respuesta. Trato y trato de dar con algo, que algún nombre o apodo aparezca en mi mente de la nada ¡quién se supone soy! Es ridículo que haya olvidado quién soy, es simplemente estúpido.

–Te estás tardando demasiado en responder algo tan sencillo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es que no hay nada que pueda explicar lo que ha pasado? En mí no hay más que la luz del sol que me cegó cuando al parecer desperté en este sitio. Sin importar cuánto me concentre en recordar es lo mismo, todo resulta en indagar en un eterno vacío. De pronto mi cuerpo es golpeado por un frío irreal que nubla mi visión, sin poder evitarlo empiezo a tiritar. La veo a ella alejarse, levantando la mano mientras me da la espalda con cruel indiferencia.

–Si no tenías la intención de cooperar desde un principio no te hubieras molestado en hablar.

–No lo entiende... al menos desáteme.

–... – sin respuesta.

Pierdo toda fuerza que se aferraba a mi cuerpo, quedando colgando lastimosamente, sostenido de las cuerdas que me mantienen inmovilizado en el torii. Poco a poco siento mi mente desvanecerse, todo el cansancio y dolor pasan a ser una extraña ilusión, los siento pero la poca consciencia que insiste en quedarse junto a mí apenas si me permite sentir algo más allá de un entumecimiento. Escucho voces a lo lejos. Empiezo a delirar.

–"Sabía que mis oídos no me engañaban" – escucho la voz de un muchacho, pero por más que intente apenas y puedo alzar el rostro –. "No podría confundir ese tono ni aunque pasaran cientos de años".

–"Yuan ¿nos puede esperar?"

–"¡Sí! ¡Danos una explicación!"

Antes de que me desvaneciera me da la impresión de escuchar tres diferentes voces. Un joven, una chica y por último una niña que desprendía un tono energético. Veo a lo lejos tres manchones distintos que se van acercando con rapidez. No logro diferenciar más que sus tamaños.

–Ya les explicaré – dijo la voz del joven, acercándose con pasos veloces.

–Hey, no esperaba verte aquí en el templo. ¿Qué te... qué les trae, chicos? – esa la sacerdotisa, quien ahora sonaba más amable.

–Pasábamos a saludar, una caminata casual, usted ya sabe; como sea, no esperaba encontrarme con semejante sorpresa aquí en Gensokyo.

El manchón al que corresponde la voz del joven lo noto acercarse a mí. El frío que pronto invadió mi cuerpo no me permite apartar el rostro, de modo que el miedo pronto y sin esfuerzo me golpea. Intento rehuir a su cercanía, mas solo puedo hacer un lado el rostro. Da la impresión que estudia mi semblante con cuidado. Me atrevo a decir que Reimu-san da menos miedo, o bien, en realidad ambos dan miedo.

–No me lastime, por favor, señor – digo con voz quebradiza.

–¿Señor? ¿De qué hablas, Roy?

–¿Di-disculpe?

Temblando intento enfocar un poco al joven, pasan unos segundos hasta que por fin distingo sus facciones. De ojos café oscuros, cabello negro y un peculiar par de orejas de canino que salen de su cabeza. Dijo algo, pero por el temor del momento, no pude entender.

–¿Lo conoces? – pregunta Reimu-san.

–Por supuesto – responde el muchacho, dejando salir una risita –. Él es Roy, y es mi hermano menor. Es una grata sorpresa, algo casi alucinante, verlo aquí en Gensokyo luego de tantas cosas que ocurrieron en el mundo humano.

Total silencio. Quedé completamente atónito tras escuchar las palabras "mi hermano menor". ¿Tengo un hermano? Muy en el fondo siento alivio y no sé por qué, pero mi cuerpo lo siento revitalizarse. Parpadeo rápidamente y sacudo la cabeza, observando a quienes conforman este grupo de personas:

Está el joven que mencionó ser mi hermano, de pie frente a la sacerdotisa se le ve esgrimiendo una sonrisa de confianza que habla por sí misma. Apartada de ellos, se encuentra una muchacha de cabello blanco y del mismo modo como el anterior sujeto, orejas de canino del mismo color. Ella ostenta una cola que menea suavemente, mientras que en el joven, no, no tiene cola. Por último queda una pequeña de cabellos rubios y una sonrisa de hito a hito, parecería ser la más normal de todas, así hasta que de su espalda se extienden dos extremidades que parecen un par de alas marchitas de las cuales cuelgan unos cristales de diferentes colores. Como un arcoíris. La pequeña va sosteniendo un parasol en su mano derecha.

–¡¿Él es tu hermano del que tanto hablabas?! – gritó sorprendida la sacerdotisa.

–Así es – respondió con tranquilidad el joven.

–¿Estás seguro Yuan? Es decir, ¿muy seguro?

–Lo reconocería donde fuera – acercando su mano quien responde por el nombre de "Yuan" toma un extremo de las sogas –; ¿usted lo ató?

–Pensé que se trataba de un ladrón que merodeaba por aquí. Ya lo suelto.

–No se preocupe.

Con solo una mano Yuan al tomar las cuerdas las rompe como si fueran nada. Termino cayendo, aún un tanto aturdido. Una vez en el suelo todos se acercan, viéndome respirar con dificultad. Escucho algo pero lo ignoro, alzando la mirada para encontrarme con la mano del joven. Le veo y luego vuelvo a observar su palma extendida, la tomo, siendo que me ayuda a ponerme de pie.

–Lamento eso, Roy. No me imaginé fueras el hermano menor de Yuan.

–No importa.

La sacerdotisa es la primera en acercarse, ayudándome a sacudirme las ropas así como para recoger lo que había quedado de la cuerda que me retenía. Sonríe en señal de disculpa, y pese a que yo no pueda corresponderle tal acción, me obligo a hacer lo mismo.

Sin más las otras dos personas se acercan.

Es un placer conocerle en persona, Roy-san. Su hermano nos ha contado mucho sobre usted. Mi nombre es Inubashiri Momiji, espero nos podamos llevar bien.

Primero fue la joven de cabello blanco y orejas de canino. Su semblante muestra un respeto sorprendente así como su porte al hablar es de alguien amable. Hace una reverencia, sonriendo de manera cándida.

–E-el gusto es mío – respondo un poco confundido.

A un costado pronto siento alguien jala de mi ropa, siendo que la pequeña niña es quien busca llamar mi atención. Haciendo girar su parasol conforme tararea.

–¡Ho~la! – dice una vez me doy media vuelta – Mi nombre es Flandre Scarlet, Oniichan me ha contado historias para cuando es hora de dormir sobre ti... ¡deberíamos jugar alguna vez!

–Bueno...

–No será buena idea, Flandre – me interrumpe Yuan con celeridad, apartándome de un rápido movimiento al tomarme del hombro –. Él no es como nosotros.

¿Como nosotros dijo? Es obvio hay una gran diferencia entre mi aspecto y el suyo, ¿pero a qué se refiere? Más importante ¿qué rayos está ocurriendo? Primero una sacerdotisa me ata a un torii, luego, más personas llegan para que luego una de ellas alegue ser mi hermano. Se presentan ante mí como si nada. Este joven, Yuan, es el que de entre todos, me desconcierta más. No importa cuánto intente recordar algo, él no es sino un desconocido para mí.

Le miro con recelo conforme empieza a hablar con la chica de ropas rojas y blancas, no consiguiendo recordarle.

–¿Por qué pones esa cara? Parece que intentas sacarme quitarme algo con la mirada.

–¡Ah! – me sobresalto, dando un paso hacia atrás – No. Bueno, honestamente, no me lo tomes a mal, pero no sé quién eres.

–Mhm – alzando una ceja se me queda viendo con incertidumbre –. Ya, entiendo.

Con toda la calma posible, Yuan lleva ambas manos a su cabeza, ocultando sus orejas parcialmente. No consigo entender qué quiere hacer con dicho acto, pero, con orejas o sin ellas, su rostro no me figura para nada. Encuentro que solo se ve ridículo, e incluso, la pequeña Flandre apenas y puede contener la risa que le da ver a este sujeto así.

No puedo afirmar con certeza se trate de mi hermano, pero por alguna razón tras verle de éste modo, siento un extraño aire de familiaridad que desprende. No es nada más que una pequeña sensación que se esfuma tras un rápido segundo. Siento que puedo confiar, aunque sea un poco, en él.

–Y ¿ya me reconoces?

–Sí – miento, fingiendo reír por lo bajo –. Pero cómo no pude reconocerte. Siento que ya puedo recordar con más claridad, aunque algunas cosas sigan siendo confusas.

–¿Estará bien? – pregunta Flandre con tono de consternación.

–Lo estará – le dice Yuan con poner una mano en la cabeza de la pequeña –. Puede que solo esté mareado, o quizá que tenga un poco de hambre ¿no Roy?

No dije nada, solo asenté una vez, inseguro de qué responder.

–En ese entonces, como señal de disculpa para Roy por haberlo atado, permítanme ofrecerles algo. Un poco de té.

Uno a uno fuimos avanzando hacia el templo de Reimu-san. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no salir huyendo de dicho lugar.

Se nos sirvió té a todos una vez estando dentro. Todos los presentes hablaban, entre todas las cosas, preguntándose cómo pude haber terminado en semejante lugar de esta tierra llamada "Gensokyo". Se me hacen preguntas que no puedo responder, todas relacionadas a lo que hacía antes de haber aparecido aquí.

"¿Por qué en lugar de aparecer en el Muenzuka, apareció aquí?"

"¿Se supone yo debo saber la respuesta?

"Yo solo decía".

Me mantenía ajeno a la conversación pese a que ésta tuviera de tema principal mi persona. Con un sorbo a mi taza, me escudaba de toda la plática, asentando o negando dependiendo de qué ameritara la pregunta que se dijera. Reforzando lo que había descubierto antes, que no sé nada sobre mí. Termino encogiéndome de hombros, guardando silencio mientras dejo que la plática siga curso sin mí.

Pasan unos minutos hasta que, de la nada, recibo un golpe en la nuca. Volteo para ver qué fue lo que lo causó. Sorpresa que me llevo al ver que fue causado por una de esas "alas" tan peculiares de Flandre. Las empezó a agitar suavemente, luego con mayor rapidez, llegando al punto que Yuan y Reimu-san se levantan para detenerla. Ese acto bastó para traer una duda a mi cabeza, una que por causa y efecto, termino hablando.

–Llevo tiempo preguntándomelo, y no quiero que nadie me malentienda, pero ¿qué son ustedes?

Silencio. Las miradas de todos se centran en mí, una a una pronto miran a otra parte.

–M-Me refiero a que son muy distintos a mí, yo... es decir, esas orejas... Flandre...

–Mi error – dijo Yuan sin perder tiempo –. Debí explicar eso primero, todo este asunto de que ya no estamos en el mundo humano, y que aquí ver a un youkai es tan natural como respirar.

–¿Yo-Youkai?

–Espíritus, onis, hadas. Ya sabes. Youkai.

–Un ser sobrenatural, vaya – dijo Reimu-san –. Fantasmas, vampiros, tengus y un aparente sinfín de razas más. Tú pregunta, de seguro habrá un youkai así.

Tomo mi tiempo para pensar en lo que dicen, que por alguna razón, no me parece tan descabellado como podría sonar. Posiblemente a causa de que no recuerdo nada, pero la palabra "youkai" de la nada me parece algo tan familiar.

–No pareces tan impresionado – añadió Yuan.

–Es que no parece tan sorprendente – respondo.

–Sí, tienes razón.

Me causa más sorpresa el hecho que se haya creído lo que dije que la mención de estos seres llamados youkai.

–En ese caso todos son...

–No – me interrumpe Reimu-san –. Yo soy una humana, una sacerdotisa.

–Comprendo. En ese caso, ustedes sí lo son.

–Yo pertenezco a los tengu – con calma dice Momiji-san, moviendo su cola – Soy una tengu lobo blanco.

–Que se supone debería estar en la montaña, llevando a cabo su labor de guardiana – en un tono pícaro Reimu-san dijo, causando Momiji-san se sonrojara.

–Hace tiempo vivía con los demás tengu, sin embargo, he estado sirviendo a Yuan.

–Como... ¿su maestro?

–En efecto – respondió ella, perdiendo el color de su rostro para mostrarse alegre.

–Yo soy una vampiro – dijo de inmediato Flandre, sin perder tiempo, saltando entre las pierdas de Yuan –. Oniichan cuida de mí con mucho esmero, siempre me permite salir con él y con oneechan.

–¿Un tutor?

–Guardián – agregó tomando las manos de Flandre –. No te confundas.

–Y... ¿tú?

Aún jugando con las manos de Flandre Yuan no voltea a verme, sigue sonriendo y permaneciendo de ese modo responde:

–Soy un híbrido. Mitad humano, mitad lobo.

Pasaron las horas y lentamente me voy alejando una vez más de las conversaciones que siguen y siguen. No sé qué hora era o es, pero el tiempo avanza, haciendo que lo que parecía una mañana ahora sea una tarde calurosa.

–Estuve pensando – dirigiéndose a todos Yuan dice –, que sería buena idea ir a la mansión.

–¿Mansión?

–Donde vivimos nosotros – me contestó –; ¿sabes? Podríamos llegar a un acuerdo con Remilia.

–¡Ja! ¿Remilia? Hasta crees que la señorita escarlata dejará vivir a un humano en su mansión así como si nada. Tu hermano no posee talento alguno a diferencia de Sakuya, ella no tardará en echarlo; sin ofender Roy.

–Descuide...

No puedo decir que eso no golpea y deja en el suelo toda moral que podría haber tenido. Aunque igual no me estaba haciendo ilusiones.

–Bueno, ciertamente no quiero sea una carga para ti, lo mejor será buscar un sitio donde pueda vivir ahora.

Carraspeaba para hacer notar aún estaba presente, pero claro, era ignorado. Sabía no tenía otra opción más que seguir con ellos, y eso significaba soportar me vieran como una carga. Reimu-san y Yuan se ponen a discutir sobre lo que sería mejor para mí, uno dice que todo saldrá bien, la otra que son puras tonterías, y que lo mejor sería que me adaptara a este nuevo mundo. Yuan alza el tono de su voz un poco, afirma saber lo que es mejor para su hermano, para Roy. Reimu-san solo suspira, agregando que no tenía que ponerme al filo de un camino tan peligroso "por ambos lados". Yo, por supuesto, no entendía de qué hablaban.

Al final Momiji-san avanza entre ambos, extendiendo sus brazos les hace retroceder dos buenos pasos.

–Creo que lo mejor que podríamos hacer por Roy-san sería encontrarle un lugar donde pueda vivir en la aldea de los humanos, al menos hasta que busquemos qué hacer con todo los sucesos que ocupan a Scarlet-san.

Pensativo Yuan se queda viendo a lo lejos, mirándome para luego volver a perderse en la inmensa distancia del horizonte detrás del templo.

–Buena idea – agregó con un suspiro de resignación –. En ese caso vayamos a la aldea. Llegaremos en un par de horas, por lo que si queremos llegar antes del atardecer, sugiero tomemos camino de inmediato.

Un lugar para vivir. Supongo suena bien. Un lugar tranquilo donde pueda permanecer un tiempo, tratando de encontrarle sentido a todo esto que ocurre; este día promete ser uno memorable.

* * *

><p><strong>«Capítulo 1.2 – Un encierro indefinido»<strong>

* * *

><p>Permito que el miedo tome control y guie mis inseguros pasos. No me queda mucho más que enmudecer y observar. Si decidiera seguir por mi cuenta ¿qué conseguiría? Por las pláticas que he escuchado en las últimas horas de parte de los otros, es posible que no dure ni una hora. Mi único remedio es callar y seguirles.<p>

–Gracias por el té, Reimu-san. Con su permiso.

–Descuiden – responde ella alzando una mano, quitándole importancia –; Hey, Roy.

Me detengo lentamente al escuchar la voz de la sacerdotisa. Más que por escuchar ese nombre, volteé por mero instinto que me dictaba mirase a mis espaldas.

–Suerte ahí fuera.

Forcé una sonrisa en mis labios cuando le escuché decir eso, demostrando tanto esfuerzo en un simple acto que bien se podría interpretar como incomodidad.

–Gracias – respondí haciendo una pequeña reverencia –, creo que la necesitaré.

En efecto no tengo más opciones. Retomando el paso me uno a aquellas personas que, por aparecer en el último minuto, me salvaron de permanecer atado en el torii bajo la severa mirada de la sacerdotisa. Mis movimientos pronto me parecen ajenos, cada paso que doy siguiendo al grupo me resulta extraño y sin sentido. Mi mente se mantiene ocupada con el enorme vacío que parece reemplazar a mis recuerdos. Uno que me consume lentamente.

**El despertar. Segunda parte.**

–Ahora que lo pienso bien, creo estarás cómodo en la aldea – mencionó Yuan, andando sin dejar sin mirar atrás.

No respondí hasta con escuchar su entusiasmo que le hacía sonar confiado con cada palabra que pronunciaba. La chica lobo me miró sonriendo, pero de igual modo que antes, no pude responderle. Me limité a encogerme de hombros, tratando de disimular una sonrisa que no conseguía hacer salir de mí.

Avanzábamos con cierta rapidez al cruzar el camino que daba hacia el templo. Miraba a todas partes, preguntándome cuál era la prisa, por qué el caminar del joven pronto parecía uno tan apresurado. Empezaba a tratar de imitar esa velocidad en sus pisadas. Pasé a la chica lobo y a la pequeña vampiro, viendo al muchacho cruzar un enorme torii más con celeridad. Decidí imitarle, pero en cuanto me encontraba debajo de éste, justo cuando estaba por pisar su sombra, caí. No fue una caída al resbalar con algo, mucho menos un tropezón por haber dado un mal paso. Fue una caída hacia atrás. Salí despedido al menos un par de metros en dirección contraria con la fuerza de un gran empujón. Sentía el dolor en mi espalda y mi brazo derecho en el que caí, sin embargo, quedé ahí, en el suelo. Tirado sin poder decir palabra alguna.

Los tres se acercaron preguntando por lo que había ocurrido, pero yo seguía ahí. El mundo a mi alrededor daba vueltas, primero pasivamente. Era como si me mecieran con la suavidad del viento en la calidez del día. De pronto todo se volvió violento, ruidoso, caótico. Una maraña de ruidos me asaltó, no parecía que me fueran a dejar pronto, mas acabó, dando lugar a una oscuridad abismal que inundó a mis ojos por un ínfimo segundo para que al parpadear todo volviera a ser normal.

–Esto no está bien – reconocí la voz de Yuan, su timbre se escuchaba desesperado –, iré por Reimu. Quédense con él, por favor.

–De acuerdo – esa fue Momiji-san.

Seguía botado mirando hacia el cielo, escuchando cómo es que sus pisadas se hacían más distantes. Momiji-san y la pequeña Flandre que estaban a mi lado decidieron acercarse para mirarme, llevándose una sorpresa al verme levantarme sin decir nada.

–¿S-Se encuentra bien?

No respondí.

–Debería senta- e-espere, ¿adónde va?

–Algo me empujó – respondí –. Al cruzar este punto pude sentir como si alguien me hubiese botado con todas sus fuerzas.

Observaba el sitio donde fui "empujado", aunque honestamente, no sé qué es lo que busco. Doy un paso más extendiendo el brazo que pronto y sin aviso encuentra un alto de seguir avanzando al ser repelido con fuerza.

–¿Qué fue eso? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo ambas.

Nuevamente no respondí. Acerqué la mirada justo donde mi mano había sido repelida, encontrando algo que me pareció inusual tan solo verlo:

–Hay algo aquí – digo señalando al aire.

–Yo no veo nada – respondió Flandre sosteniendo su parasol.

Iba a señalar una vez más, pero me detuve. No había nada que indicara hubiese algo en efecto donde yo indicaba. Aquello que pude ver, por extraño que pareciera, era una clase de oscurecimiento. No sabía cómo referirme a éste más allá de eso.

Me acerco una vez más, ahora acercando lenta y cuidadosamente mi mano hasta que, nuevamente, encuentra un alto. Ahora no se me repele de inmediato. Apoyé con gran delicadeza la palma hasta que aquello que vi parece presentarse. Donde mi mano palma se encuentra descansando un tipo de "muro" parece aparecer. Puedo sentir una fuerza igual a la mía empujando en mi dirección, y ya sea debido a que no lo permito, pero de distraerme un segundo es probable mi mano vuelva a ser empujada.

–Oh, ahora lo veo – agregó la pequeña al acercarse, cruzando por el torii sin ser afectada por lo que ahora detiene mi mano.

–Debería esperar a que Yuan regrese con Reimu-san. Es decir, no parece muy seguro lo que está haciendo.

La joven parecía en verdad preocupada al verme apoyar mi mano en lo de ahora. No discutí sus palabras y sin decir más removí la mano.

Guardé silencio mientras que Momiji-san y Flandre hablaban. Tengo nada de conocerlas, así que decidí acercarme una vez más al torii y observar detenidamente todo. Caminé alejándome de éste, apoyando mi mano al aire, descubriendo que el misterioso muro no se limitaba a ese sitio. Seguía y aparentaba rodeaba a todo el templo.

Yuan y Reimu-san se tomaron sus minutos, quizá hablando sobre la situación actual, para que al fin les escucháramos llegar.

–¿Qué es esto tan misterioso que dice Yuan pasó? – preguntó cruzándose de brazos apenas hizo detenerse.

–Te dije que no lo sabemos, él intentó cruzar y...

–Es esto – le interrumpí, apoyando mi mano tal y como había hecho minutos atrás.

Sentía una vez más esa extraña fuerza intentando repeler mi mano que tocaba el tan extraño muro invisible. La moví en el aire, mostrando cómo el trazo de mi mano dejaba un rastro de color negro que apenas si dejaba ver lo que se encontraba del otro extremo.

Reimu-san se acercó dando unos pasos acelerados, abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa.

–Eso es nuevo – dijo al acercarse y hacer un símbolo al aire, tras unos segundos de que nada sucediera se dio la vuelta –... incluso para mí.

–¿Nunca habías visto algo así? – preguntó Yuan acercándose.

–Te digo que no. Jamás – ella se quedó ponderando un segundo, ladeando la cabeza para retomar sus palabras –; He visto muchas barreras, pero ninguna así de específica. Es mi templo, ¿cómo es que no la había visto antes?

Eso último lo dijo mirándome de hito a hito. No sé si era el efecto de su mirada, pero mis ojos empezaron a arder, a lo que no pude evitar tallarlos por un par de segundos. Al terminar encontré con que ella me seguía observando.

Yuan continuaba hablando sobre algo. No puedo afirmar qué decía, puesto estaba más centrado en Reimu-san quien no perdía la vista de mí. Observaba mi rostro con un temple extraño que reflejaba incredulidad.

–... como sea, en resumen: No sé qué es esto.

–Interesante Yuan – le respondió, mas estaba claro no lo decía por lo que había ignorado.

–Lo es ¿verdad? El caso está en que...

–Un minuto – dándose la vuelta le dijo a Yuan, volviendo a mí con rapidez –; Roy, ¿podrías acercarte un poco?

–¿Disculpe?

–Ay ya, yo lo haré – de un paso acortó la distancia, lo suficiente para que me percatara de mi altura, más que la de ella –. Esto no te hará daño, solo mantente quieto por unos segundos.

Levantó sus brazos, acercándolos a mí. Su brazo izquierdo lo acercó a mi pecho, tocando con su pulgar el centro. Su brazo derecho hizo la misma acción, pero con la única diferencia que lo hacía en el centro de mi frente. Sus dedos descansaban delicadamente mientras que sus pulgares parecían hacer un tipo de presión que apenas si podía notar. Me asustó un poco ver lo que hacía, pero tal y como me dijo, me quedé quieto.

Terminó lo que parecía haber hecho, retirando sus brazos para darme una palmada en los hombros.

–Son imposibles de ignorar – dijo, señalando a mis ojos que seguían a su dedo de un lado al otro –. Apenas si te vi al rostro, pero fue suficiente para identificar ese color avellana en tu mirada.

–¿A qué te refieres, Reimu? – preguntó Yuan mirando sobre el hombro de la ahora sonriente sacerdotisa.

–Los ojos de tu hermano eran de color avellana, ¿cierto?

–"Son" – replicó con énfasis.

–Este color también le sienta – riendo por lo bajo se apartó, dejando que Yuan me mirase atentamente.

–Él... tú... – Él ahora se había quedado más sorprendido que Reimu-san.

–Eso fue lo que quise verificar antes – alzando una mano y manteniéndola extendida de manera vertical frente a ella me vuelve a mirar –. Este tipo de casos son muy extraños, lo siento si no te dije qué estaba haciendo.

–¿Y qué se supone que es? ¿Qué les pasa a mis ojos?

–¿Alguien tiene un espejo? – preguntó, observando por orden a Yuan, Momiji-san y Flandre; la última solo le devolvió una sonrisa como ninguna otra mientras hacía bailar su parasol.

–Yo tengo uno – dijo Momiji-san, entregándole a Reimu-san un pequeño espejito redondo –. Pero, ¿para qué lo...? Oh, vaya.

En cuanto tomé el espejo ya tenía a los demás, incluyendo a Flandre, mirándome con una expresión que contenía una sonrisa. No sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que vería.

Sostuve el espejo a la altura de mi rostro, parpadeando para notar... nada. Lo que logró captar al instante mi atención fue mi apariencia general. Mi propio rostro me era desconocido, al instante eso me causó un extraño y aterrador vacío en la boca del estómago. Mis labios formaron una línea que remarcaba inseguridad, apenas lo noté sacudí la cabeza, dejando ver mi cabello que iba un tanto despeinado; no sabía si sentir vergüenza o un poco de indiferencia. Fue de último que noté mis ojos, ambos ostentando un color amatista... ¿que no acaso Reimu-san había mencionado _color avellana_?

–Como dije antes, es muy extraño algo así suceda.

–¿Cambio en el color de los ojos? – pregunté con legítima duda, en el momento no me era posible diferenciar entre lo que era extraño y lo que no.

–No – respondió de inmediato, apoyándose en el torii cercano –. No eres el único que ha aparecido en Gensokyo del mundo exterior, sin embargo, eres de los pocos que pasan por un cambio tan drástico, además de tan rápido cuando llegan aquí.

Todos guardamos silencio, de pronto todas las miradas, hasta la mía por seguir al resto, observaban a Yuan.

–Hay casos especiales de humanos que han llegado a esta tierra en donde, tras un tiempo o ciertos eventos, una parte de ellos despierta: Su lado youkai.

Mantenía silencio mientras veía a los demás evitando la mirada de Reimu-san.

–Se vuelven híbridos, seres con una mitad humana y una mitad youkai en su interior y espíritus. Una raza nueva y única... aunque algunos humanos y youkais los desprecien.

–Es un tipo de mentalidad cerrada – mencionó Yuan con voz severa, pisando con fuerza – nos tratan como basura o bien nos temen sin razones qué exponer. Hipócritas.

–Ese no es el punto que quiero dar a exponer, genio – le respondió ella con el tono en el que él había hablado, fulminándole con la mirada –; el caso Roy, es que puedo sentir ambas partes en ti. Posees un lado humano y un lado youkai.

Quizá con la noticia en otro momento, y de entenderla en su totalidad, hubiera reaccionado debidamente. Mis manos seguían sosteniendo el pequeño espejo mientras con pequeños movimientos de mi rostro me observaba, acostumbrándome a mi propio aspecto. Me miraban extrañados, todos, se veían expectantes a mi reacción, mas no podía hacer mucho más que fingir.

–Va-Vaya – dije bajando el espejo, dándoselo de vuelta a Momiji-san –, entonces soy un youkai.

–Un híbrido – respondió de inmediato Yuan –. Eres ambas cosas, un humano y un youkai.

Él había recuperado su tono amigable, sin embargo, me gustaría decir que éste era contagioso. No sentía diferencia alguna.

Me encogí de hombros. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer o decir?

–En ese entonces, solo hay que tomar otro camino para cruzar...

–Ehm... – interrumpí a Yuan, enmudeciendo en cuanto las miradas se centraron en mí – no creo que eso sea posible.

Saliéndome un poco del camino intenté caminar más allá del templo, mostrándoles cómo es que la misma barrera hacía acto de presencia. Paraba en seco al verla aparecer.

–Puede que tu hermano haya podido cruzar cuando llegó, es posible y que esto tenga algo en común con su transformación en híbrido... que por cierto, fue inusualmente rápido.

–¿Qué quiere decir? – no pude evitar sonar asustado.

–Hay diferentes maneras de volverte un youkai, Roy, sin embargo me centraré en lo siguiente: Aquellos humanos que hicieron despertar éste lado en ellos, lo hicieron bajo unas condiciones un tanto específicas...

Observándome una vez más Reimu-san clava sus ojos en los míos. Tomando aire estira los brazos hacia arriba, retomando sus palabras.

–Cuestión de vida o muerte – quedándose en silencio nuevamente nota que no me exalto ni nada parecido, deja escapar una risita y continúa –. Escapando por su vida, un humano sin nada en especial tropieza al ser perseguido por un ser que piensa comérselo, _"eres mío, bolsa de carne"_. No hay nadie cerca, sus gritos se pierden entre un bosque donde bajo sus tupidas ramas la oscuridad es tan abismal como la de la noche. En ese preciso momento, esa parte despierta, como si se tratase de un tipo de defensa que pudiera asegurarle una segunda oportunidad.

Su pequeña historia terminó y la única en reaccionar al final fue Flandre, quien reía tan animada halando de las mangas de Momiji-san. Yuan por otro lado veía con ojos intensos hacia nuestra dirección.

–De nueva cuenta, esto no es usual. Ya es extraño que un humano aparezca en esta tierra, las probabilidades para que tenga una parte lo suficientemente fuerte para despertar no son mayores a que haya aparecido en Gensokyo.

–¿Qué haremos con Roy en ese entonces? Si no puede salir del templo...

–Este será un día largo, ¿no? Vengan, pasemos dentro y discutamos esto.

–Suena al comienzo de una buena idea. De acuerdo.

Dejándome atrás los demás regresaron al templo. Miré por sobre mi hombro solo para suspirar, observar la distancia donde un camino seguía. Uno que bien ahora no podría recorrer.

En cuanto íbamos a mitad del camino pude escuchar un ruido sutil pero distinguible. Intenté no prestarle atención, ignorarlo para que así formara parte del viento. Pero claro, no se iría tan fácilmente. Aquel ruido fue aumentando conforme pasaban los segundos, siendo primero una pequeña distracción para volverse sin esfuerzo en una verdadera molestia. Se presentan las voces incomprensibles de toda una multitud. Sacudo la cabeza con fuerza para hacer cesar ese irritante ruido, pero no funciona. Las voces no paran y solo van aumentando en número.

–¿También escuchan eso? – pregunté apoyando una mano sobre mi cabeza.

–¿El qué? – dijo Flandre con voz inocente mientras los demás volteaban.

–Ese ruido... ¿e-en verdad no lo escuchan? Parece como si una multitud hablara, me está consiguiendo causar migraña.

–¿En serio? – preguntó incrédula Reimu-san – Lo único que a esta hora es lo más cercano a una multitud enardecida es la aldea humana, al lugar donde pensaban llevarte. De todas formas, estamos lo bastante alejados como para que cualquiera pueda escucharlo... ¿no será que esa barrera te afectó?

–Pu-Puede ser – bajé mi mano y seguí caminando, tratando de ignorar las voces.

No se puede decir que no lo intento, una vez sentado dentro del templo trato no prestarle atención a ese bullicio. Llega momentos en los que una ola de calma aparece y, al siguiente instante, todo el silencio se rompe de golpe.

Soporté como pude, tratando de cubrir mis oídos con mis manos, manteniendo la calma, para al final darme por vencido. Me recosté y esperé por lo mejor, aunque claro, no veía pudiera llegar una solución. Al poco tiempo Flandre se acercó y apoyó su cabeza sobre mí, cayendo dormida casi al instante. Mientras tanto la conversación de los demás seguía su curso. Lograba captar lo que decían por partes, no consiguiendo descifrar qué es lo que decían. Entendí solo el nombre "Patchouli", mismo que repitieron varias veces.

–De acuerdo, entonces será así – dijo Reimu-san en cuanto las voces se habían calmado, me atrapó por sorpresa mas no me hizo mover a Flandre –. Cuidaré a tu hermano hasta que todo logre arreglarse.

–Disculpa las molestias, Reimu.

–No te preocupes. Usualmente solo Suika y Marisa vienen de visita y no son nada tranquilas, con tu hermano aquí podré platicar un poco sin temor a que rompa algo.

"Entonces me quedaré aquí por algún tiempo... vaya".

Ya estaba por despedirse Momiji-san y Yuan, así como cargar a Flandre, cuando logro escuchar unas pisadas bastante apresuradas venir de fuera. Miro de reojo la puerta, y a lo lejos distingo una figura acercarse.

–Parece que tiene visitas, Reimu-san.

–... y me sigue sorprendiendo que Flandre... ¿visitas dijiste?

Moviendo las manos hace un par de señas de que esperemos a que regrese. Sale del templo y tranquilamente se dirige hacia donde la silueta de ésta persona empezaba a distinguirse. Tan pronto le vio se detuvo, saludando con una reverencia.

"Shou, vaya sorpresa. ¿Qué te trae a mi templo?"

Me sorprendí de escuchar tan claramente las palabras de Reimu-san, desde donde estaba de pie apenas si podía el moño de su cabello, sin embargo, su voz era tan clara como si estuviese hablando frente a mí. Lo mismo era con aquella otra persona que, por lo que escuché, respondía por el nombre de "Shou".

"Buenos días para usted también, Reimu-dono;" – dijo la chica hablando entre risas –"eso me trae hoy a su templo: una sorpresa".

"Mhm" – cruzándose de brazos se le quedó viendo – "¿qué clase de sorpresa?"

"Un tigre." – respondió por lo bajo, o esa impresión dio. Yo de aun así le entendía a la perfección – "Hoy mismo he sentido la presencia de un tigre el cual captó mi atención, fue como un rugido desde lo lejos al que tuve que acudir".

"..." – hubo silencio.

"... ¿No ha sido testigo de algo fuera de lo común?

"Sí," – dijo Reimu-san haciendo una pausa – "de hecho. Hoy ha sido un día bastante inusual. Ven, pasa".

Extendiendo su palma en señal de que podía entrar a su templo, la mujer llamada "Shou" avanza sin pensarlo dos veces. Lograba ver sus vestimentas coloridas y cabello bicolor de apariencia atigrada. Una vez que se acerca nosotros salimos del templo, no diciendo ni una palabra. Ella saluda con tono jovial, repasando nuestros rostros uno a uno. Fue al verme cuando se detuvo por completo.

–Eres tú – pronunció en voz baja –. Eres quien emana ese tipo de energía que pude identificar hace un par de horas y que sigo sintiendo.

Con los ojos bien abiertos y una sonrisa que dejaba ver claramente dos grandes colmillos, ella dio un paso más, observándome sin perder detalle alguno de mí.

–¿Qué... es lo que sucede? – Momiji-san, bastante confundida preguntó a Yuan.

–No tengo idea – le respondió, acercándose un poco más, manteniendo sus manos cerca una de otra – Si no le es molestia...

–¿Soy yo el tigre que está buscando?

La expresión de todos los presentes fue de poesía. Bocas abiertas y cejas arqueadas.

–Interesante – dijo al llevarse una mano al mentón –. ¿Lograste escuchar lo que hablamos ahí?

–N-No fue mi intención, Shou-san... aunque me fuese imposible no escuchar su conversación, no era mi intención.

–Incluso escuchaste mi nombre.

Lentamente me fue rodeando prestando mayor atención a mi persona.

–Lo siento.

–Descuida – dijo ahora fijándose en mi cabello –, es natural que un tigre tenga tan asombrosa audición.

Sus ojos, viéndolos más detenidamente, los notaba rasgados, como los de un felino. Esa mirada furtiva me inspeccionaba meticulosamente al irme rodeando. Cada paso que daba era un pequeño golpe con ritmo que se daba en sus labios. Se detiene, respira hondo y me mira de pies a cabeza, repitiendo el mismo proceso con especial cuidado. Fue un tanto incómodo, pero al cabo de un minuto de completo silencio le escucho susurrar "es".

–Lo eres, ya no tengo dudas – al instante tomó mis manos, haciendo desaparecer esa mirada de cazadora para dejar una completamente opuesta, gentil y amable –, ¡qué felicidad es encontrar un tigre más en Gensokyo!

Sin más empezó a dar saltos, soltando mis manos para aplaudir de un modo algo infantil.

–Está... está... ¿dijo que él es un tigre? – Yuan saliendo de su ensimismamiento da un paso al frente, saliendo del templo.

–Exacto – puntualiza Shou-san levantando un dedo – No tengo la más mínima duda de que así es. Puede que su cabello sea inusualmente negro y eso cubra las rayas que nos caracterizan, también sus ojos son de una tonalidad diferente, pero no hay duda de que eres un tigre.

Encontré curioso que, más que molesto en potencia, mientras decía todo esto ella me siguiera rodeando a la vez que sostenía mi cabeza con delicadeza, así como levantar mi cabello. Se veía tan animada que sin notarlo hizo una sonrisa se dibujara en mí.

–A ver a ver... – esta vez Reimu-san se acercó agitando una mano – a ver. Shou, ya sé que esto es emocionante para ti, pero será mejor que expliques qué está pasando.

–No es como si hubieran cosas complicadas por explicar – soltando mi cabello dijo, manteniéndose de pie frente a Reimu-san –. Solo puedo repetirme: Que hace un par de horas atrás estaba cruzando la aldea, regresando al templo Myouren cuando de pronto de la nada percibí una presencia inusual. La de un tigre. Seguí la dirección de la cual provino, siendo que me trajo aquí para encontrarme con este joven.

Nadie dijo palabra alguna una vez más. El silencio se mantuvo, siendo que me tuve que obligar para dar un paso y hablar.

–Disculpe, Shou-san.

–Dime – dándose una vuelta con celeridad juntó ambas manos extendidas frente a ella –. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

–Ya que encontró a quien buscaba, que al parecer era yo... ¿qué tiene pensado hacer conmigo?

Ponderando mi pregunta ella ahora desvía la mirada mientras sus dedos marcaban un ritmo singular. Sin encontrar una respuesta baja los brazos.

–Sabía que debía afinar ese detalle; ¿cómo dijiste que te llamas?

–No lo dije, eh... – intentaba no decirlo, pero a falta de opciones, me resigné – Roy. Me llamo Roy.

–Roy – repitió pronunciando ese nombre, extendiéndome una mano para que la tomara –. ¿Te gustaría ser mi cachorro?

–¡¿Tienes siquiera una idea de lo que estás diciendo?!

Ese grito nos tomó a todos por sorpresa. Puesto a la posición en la que me había metido, esperaba que el joven llamado Yuan fuera quien hubiese gritado de esa forma. Fue algo extraño escuchar a Reimu-san alzar la voz así.

–No me refiero a cachorro de mascota – se apresuró a decir, moviendo sus manos en señal de negación –. Más bien como... como un alumno. Incluso podría llamarte "Toramaru Roy", suena bien ¿no crees?

Observé a Yuan que miraba la situación con un extraño silencio e indiferencia mientras Momiji-san le hablaba de algo que, pese a escucharlo, no pude entender. Esperaba que él dijera algo, pero no fue así. Permanecía ahí de pie, observando todo con calma.

Regresé mi atención donde Reimu-san y Shou-san quien seguían argumentando sobre las palabras que había dicho y lo que estas implicaban.

–Me gustaría responder eso por mi cuenta – dije dando un paso firme. Vi mi pie con el que pisé, encontrando raro el hecho de ese impulso de confianza que reflejaba mi voz.

Momiji-san y Yuan del otro lado, cerca del templo, se sobresaltaron un poco. Él murmuró algo a oídos de ella, ambos asintieron y sin más, terminaron de hablar.

–Oh, ¿lo ve? – le dijo a Reimu-san – De acuerdo Roy, escucharé tu respuesta y claro respetaré ésta.

No necesité serenarme.

–Usted es alguien muy gentil al decirle esto a mí, un completo extraño. No creo que pudiera agradecerle en verdad tal ofrecimiento, sin embargo, tengo que rechazar el mismo.

Estaba por decir más hasta que le vi bajar la cabeza un poco, pasando de un extremo tan jovial a uno triste.

–Tienes... hehe... tienes razón. Un tigre debe ser libre y pasar sus días persiguiendo aquello que le motiva, viviendo por ello y para ello. Donde lo desee.

Dibujando la misma sonrisa de antes en su rostro ella alzó el rostro, dejando escapar una risita.

–Admito que no es lo que me hubiese gustado escuchar, pero dices la verdad. Me he emocionado mucho al saber de la existencia de un tigre youkai, tanto que no pude evitar ofrecerte esto – acercándose a mí aún más ella me abrazó como si yo fuese un amigo al que no había visto desde hace años –, sin embargo, mi oferta seguirá en pie. Nos volveremos a ver, y no me defraudarás.

Apenado, con toda esa confianza desapareciendo de mí, terminé tartamudeando rápidamente haciendo que mis palabras sean incomprensibles. Esperé a que mi respiración me alcanzara, y ya al hacerlo, hablé.

–Haré lo que pueda.

Siguió para despedirse del resto, tomando camino hasta que su figura desaparecía en el fondo, traspasando el torii donde la barrera aparecía. No sabía qué sentir con exactitud al verle partir, más allá de confusión, sentía intriga. Pero nada más.

–Eso fue algo raro y al mismo tiempo interesante – añadió Reimu-san una vez la figura de Shou-san se había perdido por completo.

–¿A qué se refiere con eso?

–Toramaru Shou. Ella es una tigre youkai, que pudo sentir esa mitad en ti. Estoy segura que también pudo sentir tu lado humano. Puedes dar por hecho sus palabras, después de todo, conoce a los suyos.

–No dudaba de ella, es solo que... – no pude terminar de hablar.

–No todos los youkai deben ser iguales. Siempre se aprende algo nuevo.

El ritmo del día apenas si podía soportarlo. Todo va sucediendo con una rapidez que me parece irreal, y el hecho que sepa un poco sobre lo que soy no hace sino confundirme; si es que es posible estarlo más. El recuerdo sobre lo que sucedió antes de llegar a esta tierra ya no solo es distante, es imposible de alcanzar. Desaparece como un débil rayo de luz siendo engullido por la caída de la noche. No hay nada, no hubo nada. Solo existe el ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>«Capítulo 1.3 – Un hanjuu»<strong>

* * *

><p>A las repentinas voces de los demás se les sumaba el sonido de las hojas siendo arrastradas, al viento acariciando las ramas de los árboles, las aves aleteando y gritos. Gritos de personas que no veía, una estruendosa y furiosa multitud, así como los pasos de aquellos tres que tenía frente a mí. Retumbaban con un eco estruendoso, uno que no podía soportar.<p>

Caí antes de volver a poner un pie dentro del templo, sosteniendo mi cabeza e implorando por un poco de calma. La molestia se había vuelto dolor, una gran punzada que, debido a no poder encontrar otro comparativo, se sentía como una aguja enterrándose en el centro de mi cabeza.

–Por favor – dije con voz temblorosa –... que se detenga. Que se detenga todo.

–Roy, ¿qué te pasa?

Escuché la voz de alguien, levantándome intento sentarme, pero ni eso logro. En su lugar coloco mis manos a los costados de la cabeza en un intento desesperado por silenciar todo.

–El ruido – me era imposible escuchar mi propia voz con claridad –... ya... no... lo... soporto... quiero detenerlo como sea.

**El despertar. Tercera parte.**

Quizá no era la mejor imagen que pudiera dar, casi sollozando por una migraña infernal que no podía detener. Aunque honestamente, era lo último que me importaba.

–¿No se vuelve apacible todo lo que escucha, Roy-san? – preguntó Momiji-san.

–No – respondí bastante exasperado –. Escucho todo, sus pasos, el viento, incluso su respiración y latidos – intenté cubrirme las orejas con más fuerza, pero por supuesto, no mejoraba la situación.

–¿Este problema lo sufren todos los hanjuu?

En ese preciso instante observé a Yuan. Él presentaba una mirada gélida que era dirigida hacia a la sacerdotisa, quien al verle puso los ojos en blanco, suspirando y moviendo una mano al aire.

–¿Este problema lo sufren todos los _híbridos_? – dijo ahora, haciendo énfasis muy marcado en la palabra híbrido.

Yuan no parecía más contento.

–No lo sé. Yo soy mitad lobo, él... – quedándose viendo a lo lejos dejó por un pequeño instante sus palabras al aire, entrecerrando los ojos – mitad tigre. La diferencia es enorme, pero no podría detallarla más allá de, ya sabes, tigres y lobos.

Pronto la desesperación me hizo pensar que cualquier método que pudiera apaciguar todo esto sería buena opción. Podía levantarme, pero el vértigo que sentía me mantenía al margen de siquiera intentarlo. Me fue fácil quedarme sentado, sosteniendo mi cabeza, maldiciendo y blasfemando hasta que mis propias palabras y pensamientos habían perdido sentido. Sin embargo, decidí no moverme, aunque sea el más nimio de los movimientos, deseaba quedarme quieto.

Desconozco cuánto fue el tiempo en el que estuve así, con los ojos cerrados y manos ejerciendo presión sobre mis oídos. El sol había avanzado bastante de su posición, las nubes se habían despejado, y más importante, aquella frenética multitud había cesado. Separé mis manos para percatarme que el único ruido que quedaba era el del viento moviendo lo que se dejara controlar por sus brisas. Además de claro, las voces de los otros.

–Tapones – escuché decir a Reimu-san quien estaba sentada dentro del templo –. En serio ¡tapones! ¿Es que no pudiste pensar en algo mejor para tu hermano?

–Oye, podría funcionar – replicó Yuan –; como sea, Momiji fue por ella hace ya poco más de tres horas. Debería estar de regreso pronto.

–Tapones... – repitió ella de forma mordaz.

Yuan dejó salir una risita y se acercó en donde yo estaba. Sin decir más se sentó a mi lado, estirándose para dejar salir un largo suspiro.

–Ha pasado un largo año desde que llegué a Gensokyo – empezó a decir mientras miraba sus propias manos y me dirigía la palabra –. Parecería poco ese periodo de tiempo, pero lo cierto es que he hecho muchas cosas en este sitio.

–Ya veo – me limité a decir.

–Fueron muchas cosas las que dejé contra mi voluntad en el mundo humano, espero que no me hayas guardado rencor por eso, al igual que papá y mamá...

–N-No te preocupes – me apresuré a decir, quedándome sin palabras cuando había notado lo que pronuncié –... es decir, todo eso ya pasó.

–Sí, ya pasó – repitió para sus adentros con cierto tono de cansancio –; ¿Y cómo siguieron las cosas una vez se enteraron de que había desaparecido? Espero no me hayan dado por muerto.

No dije nada, evité su mirada y clavé la mía directo al suelo con expresión de compungido. Me era imposible seguirle la conversación, más aún el hecho de responderle algo. Cualquier cosa. El silencio entre todas mis opciones parecía lo más prudente.

Sin decir nada más Yuan apoya una mano en mi hombro, atrapándome totalmente desprevenido.

–No te preocupes – dijo –. Ahora estás aquí. Ambos estamos aquí. Ya no nos debemos preocupar por nada de lo que fue, ¿no?

Se levantó, así como vino a hablarme volvió con Reimu-san. Su semblante al decir lo último iba cargado de calma y confianza. No sabía si esas palabras traían consigo algo más, de modo que decidí callar.

Tal y como había dicho Yuan, Momiji-san regresó tras unos minutos de que lo mencionara. Me apena decir que no noté se había marchado hasta que él lo volvió a decir al preguntar por el problema tan repentino que era mi audición. Dijo ella fue a buscar a alguien en especial, una amiga suya que era más que capaz de manejar la situación.

Momiji-san estaba acercándose por la entrada mientras que a un lado de ella se encontraba una muchacha de ropas azules y cabello del mismo color, vistiendo una singular gorra de color verde y una mochila tan grande como su torso. La cargaba como si ésta fuese nada, incluso dando saltos hasta que quedó a pocos pasos de nosotros.

–Qué tal – dijo la chica, llevándose una mano a su gorra y saludando –. Cierta tengu que se negó a una rápida partida de shogi me comentó que alguien tenía un problema con el cual lidiaba, y que yo podría solucionar.

Lo último lo dijo con orgullo, sosteniendo las correas de su mochila para jalarlas y soltarlas. Yuan se le acercó, empezando a hablar algo apenado primero.

–Nitori, hola.

–Hola – le contestó apenas él dejó de hablar.

–Verás, a quien ciertamente podrías ayudar se trata de mi hermano menor.

–¿Hermano? – abriendo los ojos rápidamente dio un paso hacia atrás, sorprendida tomó de los brazos a Yuan, haciéndolo a un lado – ¿Y menor? ¿Dónde está?

–Ho-Hola, mucho gusto.

–Y ¿cuál es tu problema, amigo?

–Es su audición – le dijo Yuan tomando su mochila para hacerla atrás un poco, ella no se movió y en lugar de caminar dejó que él la arrastrara.

–Dificultades para escuchar, vaya, qué problema. Es común los humanos cuando se ponen seniles presenten ese inconveniente, sin embargo, en un joven es...

–No no – dijo Yuan interrumpiéndole –, todo lo contrario: Al parecer su audición le permite escuchar todo, inclusive lo que toma lugar a lo lejos. Pláticas ajenas, los árboles agitándose por el viento, las aves aleteando...

–¿Todo?

–Todo. Inclusive tu respiración y latidos.

La chica, a quien llamó Nitori anteriormente, dirigió nuevamente su atención en mí. Me miraba con atención e incredulidad.

–Interesante – añadió –. He construido muchos aparatos para ayudar a las personas a recuperar su audición – abriendo su mochila dijo como si fuese algo meramente casual, sacando algunos objetos metálicos entre otros más que fue poniendo en el suelo –, heh, nunca pensé en siquiera armar los planos de algo que tenga un propósito tan contrastante.

–Sería útil que no le quite audición, sino que él pueda controlar la distancia hasta donde sea capaz de escuchar.

–Yuan sugirió un par de tapones – comentó Reimu-san al regresar a su templo.

–Tapones – levantando la cabeza y mirando a Yuan ahora la chica de cabellos azules fulminó con la mirada a Yuan – ¿En serio?

–Hey, podría haber funcionado.

–No deja de ser una completa tontería – con el mismo tono mordaz que antes había usado Reimu-san, ahora Nitori habló –; como sea, hay algo que tengo en mente que será mucho mejor que un patético par de tapones.

Mi curiosidad no había sido nada más que un débil susurro durante la hora y poco más que la chica se había tomado en hacer lo suyo. Me recosté en la veranda del templo, mareado a tal punto que poco me faltaba para terminar vomitando, mirando ocasionalmente lo que ella hacía con tantos cachivaches que sacaba y desarmaba. Algunos los miraba con cuidado, pasando un dedo sobre estos para hacerlos a un lado, mientras que otros simplemente los desarmaba sin miramientos, tomándolos con ambas manos y abriéndolos para dejar en el suelo un montón de cables y demás cosas.

Era sorprendente ver la cantidad de artilugios que sacaba así como los desarmaba. Llegó un cierto momento donde nos pidió no verla fijamente si no queríamos nuestros ojos terminasen como dos yemas bien cocidas. Fue entonces cuando sacó un extraño objeto el cual, al apuntarlo contra lo que armaba, empezó a soltar un extraño destello cegador. Yo seguí su consejo y seguí con lo mío. No me desesperé o apresuré su paso, después de todo, había aceptado a ayudarme sin otra condición.

–Bueno, eso fue divertido – levantándose pateó la carcasa de algo que se desplomó tan solo volvió a tocar el suelo, acercándose hacia donde estábamos los tres.

–¿Ha terminado, Kawashiro-dono?

–Dímelo tú, Momiji.

Extendiendo ambas manos dejó a nuestra vista aquello que estaba armando, un aparato que no se veía para nada estuviese armado con tanta basura que aparentaba sacar de su gran mochila.

–Asombroso... ¿y qué son?

–Son unos audífonos; me basé en el uso de pequeños, pero poderosos filtros, que se encargarán de suavizar las ondas de sonido entrante. Estos pequeños son poderosos, puesto cuentan con un control que le permitirá manejar libremente su campo de audición, a lo que por lo mismo, te sugiero tener cuidado – mostrándomelos de cerca Nitori sostiene estos sobre su cabeza, tomándolos del lado derecho para hacer que una rueda con pequeños números salga –. Están integrados con la funcionalidad de aumentar la audición y reducirla. Pese a que el sonido no te causará daño en el nivel normal, de no tener cuidado el nivel máximo podría causarte sordera.

Entendí lo que asumiré fue lo esencial de estos audífonos. No hice más preguntas, simplemente los tomé agradeciendo para colocarlos sobre mi cabeza tal y como ella había hecho. Suavemente se acomodan cubriendo mis oídos para darle a todo un orden y calma irreales. La diferencia era simplemente inmensa, mi entorno ya no era conformado por una multitud enardecida, ahora podía escuchar atentamente lo que quisiera. Si quería escuchar el viento, bastaba con centrarme en éste, si quería escuchar la respiración de otros, en eso debía concentrarme pocos segundos para captarlo. Así era con todo, bastaba yo lo quisiera para que pudiera escucharlo.

–Va-Vaya ¡Vaya! Esto es asombroso. Muchas gracias, en verdad... aunque, no sé cómo poder agradecerte adecuadamente.

–Para empezar – acomodando mis audífonos ella fue diciendo, dando una cabezada al ver me quedaban perfectos – podrías decirme tu nombre, amigo.

–Roy – dije sin pensarlo, sintiéndome bastante incómodo tras pronunciarlo.

–Bien, no se me olvidará así como espero no olvides mi nombre, tu amiga, Kawashiro Nitori; sobre el agradecimiento, mira, no te preocupes. Vine aquí para ayudar, no para llenarme el bolsillo.

–Bueno, pero aún así...

–Quizá algún día puedas devolverme el favor, a tu manera, y como puedas. Yo no pido nada a cambio, ¿de acuerdo?

Me sentía un poco mal por el hecho de aceptarlos sin más, pero si eso era lo que ella decía, bien no iba a seguir insistiendo.

–De acuerdo. Lo recordaré.

Sin embargo, sentía debía hacer algo más. Ayudé a que ella metiera de nuevo todo lo que sacó y desbarató en su mochila, levantando hasta la más minúscula pieza. El sol ayudó primero a que las mismas destellaran y pudiéramos ubicarlas, pero conforme la luz empezaba a irse, esa tarea se hizo un poco más complicada.

Ya teníamos encima al atardecer, y por suerte, habíamos del mismo modo terminado de meter todos los cachivaches de Nitori en su mochila.

–Te acompañaríamos Nitori, pero tenemos que regresar a la mansión Scarlet, ya se está haciendo tarde.

–No te preocupes, eso ya lo sé.

Momiji-san, Nitori y Yuan, quien cargaba a Flandre, se estaban alistando para salir. Lo único que podía hacer, era verlos estando sentado desde la entrada del templo.

–Roy – dijo Yuan, avanzando un poco con Flandre en sus espaldas –, ¿y qué te ha parecido Gensokyo en tu primer día?

–Muy diferente a casa – fue lo único que pude responder. No sabía qué conseguiría al decirlo, pero algo debía añadir.

–Ciertamente... ciertamente.

–Le traeremos algunas cosas para hacer su estadía más cómoda, mientras tanto, se tendrá que quedar con Reimu-san un tiempo.

–S-Sí, no se preocupen.

–En ese caso ya nos marchamos. Reimu dejó una nota dentro del templo para ti, nosotros ya nos vamos o nos echarán un sermón por no regresar temprano con la traviesa de Flandre. No te metras en problemas, Roy, sé buen hermano menor.

–...Claro.

Conforme fueron avanzando cerré mis ojos, concentrándome en sus pisadas que con el paso de los segundos se fueron haciendo más distantes y débiles. Paso a paso dejaba de seguirles la pista, hasta que, de la nada, ya no estaban. La noche ya estaba a punto de caer, al ver el cielo naranja volviéndose oscuro decidí entrar al templo, levantando una nota escrita que decía lo siguiente:

_"Siento irme tan repentinamente y sin decirte nada, Roy. Cuida mis donaciones, tengo fe en que no dejarás ningún ladrón las tomé – Reimu._

_Pd: Si no he llegado en diez minutos vuelve a leer esta nota"._

–¿Qué se supone que significa esto...?

Doble el papelillo por la mitad, y dejándolo sobre la mesa, doy una zancada pasa salir del templo y entretenerme un poco con la misma repetida y cansina acción de antes. Intento recordar cualquier cosa, evocar el recuerdo de lo que sea para así darle un maldito significado a... esto. Busco desesperadamente vincular mi yo de ahora con el de antes de despertar, pero nada. Cero. Absolutamente nada. Todo mi esfuerzo se convierte en una gran ansiedad que hace todo lo demás sea frustrado.

Desisto de seguir intentando, me dejo caer en la entrada del templo y cierro los ojos.

–He vuelto.

Con el cielo nocturno sobre nosotros observaba cómo Reimu-san caminaba cargando algo entre sus manos. Acercándose a las lámparas de piedra situadas a los lados del pequeño recorrido al templo ella las enciende, dejando el fuego de su interior iluminen el rededor.

–Bi-Bienvenida de regreso.

–Gracias – respondió sonriendo. Era algo extraño verla mostrar esa expresión para lo que a lo largo del día parecía aparentar –. ¿Tuviste algún problema cuidando el templo?

–No, no realmente. Nadie vino.

–Mhm – mirando hacia el fuego por un segundo parecía se había perdido entre sus pensamientos. Se apartó de la última lámpara, haciendo sonar la lengua –, así que hoy no hay más donaciones. Bueno, qué se la va a hacer; en fin, pasemos dentro, traje un poco de comida para ambos.

–Claro. Con su permiso.

No fue una cena ostentosa así como tampoco fue ningún lujo. Habían bolas de arroz así como bollos de carne de los cuales elegir. De res y cerdo, calientes y jugosos por dentro. Un poco de té, así como toda el agua que quisiera tomar. Noté enseguida el hambre que tenía... y el poco apetito que igual persistía.

Terminamos de comer y ya quedaba el resto de la noche para hablar. Ella no desaprovecho y se mostró con iniciativa de hablar, mostrando un lado mucho más amable que antes. Ya no tenía frente a mí a una sacerdotisa con ojos afilados como un cristal roto, en su lugar, frente a mí estaba una joven serena que se mostraba amistosa al hablar.

–¿Qué piensas sobre eso de ser un hanjuu? – sacudiendo las manos me interrumpió de empezar a hablar – Híbrido. Es lo que quise decir.

–No se preocupe, puede llamarme como guste – añadí con cierto desinterés, puesto que en primer lugar, no sabía qué diferencia había entre una palabra y la otra.

–Así que ambos hermanos no se parecen, ¡Hah! Bueno saberlo.

No dije palabra alguna. Nuevamente y como fue con Yuan, miré directamente al suelo guardando silencio.

–No te notas tan impactado por ese hecho.

–Creo que me lo podrían haber dicho cuando desperté y hubiese reaccionado del mismo modo.

–¿De qué hablas? Que yo sepa, un cambio de tal magnitud no es para tomarse a la ligera.

Me le quedé viendo a Reimu-san nuevamente en silencio, sosteniéndole la mirada intentaba pensar si era prudente que yo hablara. Guardarlo a lo largo del día me hacía sentir asqueado. Fue suficiente ver sus ojos y notar su intriga por mis palabras. Me rendí. No porque su mirada fuera lo suficientemente profunda para atravesarme y sacar mis palabras, me rendí por no poder soportarlo más.

–Reimu-san, ¿podría decirle algo, confiando en que no se lo dirá a nadie?

–Huh – cruzándose de brazos ahora ella se acercó un poco más hacia donde estaba, tomando lugar justo en la veranda de la mansión –. No me gusta guardar secretos, pero al menos tuviste la consideración de preguntarlo primero.

–¿Entonces?

–Sí, claro. Siento te debo una por lo de la mañana.

No sabía si iba en serio o su sarcasmo era tan bueno que no lo notaba. Como sea, ya era demasiado para que me mantuviera callado y expectante.

–Yuan les dijo a ustedes que él y yo somos hermanos.

–Lo hizo – dando una cabezada me dio la razón –. ¿Qué tiene?

–Yo no sé si está diciendo la verdad.

Silencio. No tardó mucho, siendo que ella por lo dicho se sobresaltó un poco sorprendida, arrugando la frente y ladeando la cabeza.

–¿Eh? ¿De qué estás...?

–No poseo recuerdo alguno de esa persona – No hubo respuesta de su parte. Tomé ese silencio como mi señal para continuar –. No tengo recuerdo alguno relacionado con antes de despertar en este sitio, en su templo. Desconozco quién soy, cómo me llamo, e incluso el propio tono de mi voz me parece extraño. Mi rostro no es más familiar, nada.

–... ¿Nada de nada? – no respondí – Nada de nada...

La forma en la que me miraba era diferente, forzaba una sutil sonrisa mientras se le veía elegir sus palabras con cuidado. Al final, luego de que esa expresión se desarmara, ella mostró un temple de comprensión que me relajó.

–Yuan es alguien serio y dedicado cuando se lo propone, ¿y sabes? Si él dice que eres su hermano, yo le creo.

–Puede ser – le di la razón, suprimiendo mi inmensa frustración que se formaba. En parte sentía la tensión de mi cuerpo desaparecer por haber callado –. Gracias por haberme escuchado, Reimu-san.

–Dependerá de ti decirle todo esto a tu... a Yuan. No diré palabra alguna, y aunque no comparta tu idea de querer guardar esto, respetaré esa decisión. Solo ten en cuenta que bajo esta decisión, ahora mismo estás por tu cuenta, y deberás hacerte responsable de las consecuencias que traigas por tu prudencia o imprudencia.

–Sí...

–Supongo es todo, Roy – habló, pronunciando ese nombre sin problema alguno –. He preparado el baño, y podrás tomarlo cuando quieras antes de ir a dormir; aunque no esperes te talle la espada.

–Con lo que le he dicho, ¿cree esperaría tal cosa? – dije con tono mordaz.

Quedamos ambos en silencio por la misma razón: la manera en la que había contestado.

–Lo siento. Solo estoy agotado.

–Creo que tampoco debí bromear así... hehe, no te disculpes.

Tomé el baño apresurándome para vestir las ropas que traía puestas una vez más. Llevaba una camisa que se había roto de la manga derecha, unos pantalones desgastados, y aunque daba la impresión que era verano, de los pantalones había atada una bufanda. No la había notado sino hasta ahora. La tomé y doblé con cuidado, era el único objeto intacto de mis prendas.

Tras salir Reimu-san me mostró una habitación casi vacía que solo tenía en su interior un futón con su respectiva almohada. Era la habitación que usaría por la noche. Me recosté inmediatamente en el futón, estiré mi cuerpo, pero el sueño no acudía a mí. Daba tantas vueltas como un tronco, mis ojos pesados y cansados sin embargo no cedían. Pasó al menos una hora hasta que el sueño abrumador me golpeó.

Al cerrar los ojos y dejar el mundo material atrás era atrapado por pesadillas. Gritos desgarradores, de dolor. Una risa atroz y escalofriante se escuchaba, le precedía un lamento profundo y melancólico, y luego, silencio. Completo silencio.

–No podré dormir.

En efecto, no pude.

* * *

><p><strong>«Capítulo 0.1 – Entre la trama»<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>·<strong> **Sueños taciturnos.**

No importa qué tanto me fuerce por mantener mis ojos cerrados, el sueño me evade. Mi cuerpo y mente, agotados, una vez encuentran un descanso son privados de éste, siendo acribillados por un sueño el cual me somete permanecer despierto.

Los minutos avanzan, consiguiendo la noche sea pesada.

"No me quedaré sentado" – digo para mis adentros, levantándome y avanzando hacia la puerta del templo, sentándome en la veranda.

Me convenzo de que, si he de esperar a que el sueño me alcance, bien al menos lo podría hacer mientras observo los alrededores en tan suave y cómoda oscuridad.

"Es una vista agradable" – murmuro, moviéndome en mi lugar.

Aun siendo de noche al elevar la mirada se pueden apreciar escasas nubes cruzar el oscuro cielo nocturno, interponiéndose entre la luna, brindando una oscuridad más nítida durante un pestañear.

"Sin duda una noche hermosa, mas no significa podrá calmar mi ser".

¿Es acaso posible soñar con algo si no se tiene un pasado el cual recordar? Una a una las incógnitas llegan en poco tiempo, las cuales bien podrían tener tantas respuestas como nubes que ahora veo en el cielo: pocas.

El tema de esta noche tan larga, "¿esto es normal?"

_Calmaría todo mi ser, me permitiría relajarme saber cuál es la razón, el motivo de mi aparición en esta tierra llamada Gensokyo_ – Forastero.


	2. Número 2 – Como el viento y el fuego

**– Anotaciones y pensamientos –**

Aquellos que han invertido parte de su tiempo en leer esta historia: Gracias. Del mismo modo, **kadero**, por pasarte a dejar un comentario.

El tiempo de actualización se me ha escapado de las manos, debido a la reedición completa éste capítulo se ha atrasado un poco, sin embargo, ya está aquí. Nuevamente gracias de antemano a quienes tomen su tiempo para esta historia. Sin más por añadir, me despido diciendo "nos leemos pronto".

* * *

><p><strong>Número 2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>«Capítulo 2.1 – Solución imprudente»<strong>

* * *

><p>Fue una larga noche la que tuve por delante. Mi cuerpo y mi mente se habían rendido ante el agotamiento que lentamente fue invadiéndome. Pese a que lo quisiera o no, me imperaba a recostarme sobre el futón y cerrar los ojos. Lo hice, y no fue mejor.<p>

Soñaba. Me veía a mí mismo vistiendo la misma sencilla camisa roja que llevé durante la tarde, esos pantalones algo gastados y botas. Veía con un cuerpo ajeno que se acercaba hacia el mío que se encontraba inerte y con ojos carentes de vida. Todo el espacio que me rodeaba era de un blanco que casi brillaba mas no cegaba.

Desperté desesperado con gotas de sudor cubriendo mi rostro, y como un terco que no conoce las consecuencias, volvía a dormir, experimentando el mismo sueño una y otra vez. Siempre lo mismo. Dentro de éste miraba con un cuerpo que aparentaba carecer de emoción alguna sin importar cuánto tiempo invirtiese en solo observar; o bien, eso creí.

"To...ko...yami" – mi cuerpo de pronto movió los labios, pronunciando con un hilo de voz algo que me fue casi inaudible.

Tras esa acción escuché un hondo suspiro de sorpresa, y luego, nada. Todo se volvía oscuridad. Desperté una vez más ahora siendo recibido por los rayos del sol que se colaban por la puerta entreabierta de la habitación.

**Como el viento y el fuego. Primera parte.**

Sin mucho ánimo me senté para repasar lo que tomó lugar en mi subconsciente durante toda la noche. Resultaba complicado hacer lúcido lo que conformó a aquel sueño. Sentía gran desesperación cuando fui perdiendo partes de éste tan rápidamente. Se difuminaba en mi cabeza con celeridad, llegando al punto en donde solo recordaba me estaba viendo recostado sobre el suelo. ¿Qué más había ocurrido? ¿Qué me hacía despertar con el rostro bañado en sudor? No podía recordarlo.

Al levantarme del futón, tambaleándome, un pensamiento furtivo de pronto cruzó mi cabeza. Por un instante el intenso deseo de olvidar todo esto me allana, uno que pide con un grito ahogado despierte donde sea que pertenezco, sea cual fuera ese sitio. Miro la habitación donde pasé la noche y ésta me parece diminuta. Mi respiración aumenta y me es imposible evitar dar un paso hacia atrás, pisando el cobertor para caer de espaldas. Esa sensación de confinamiento y olvido juntas me hacían sentir minúsculo, alimentaban aquel deseo que, a decir verdad, quería se cumpliera, que todo se acabase con cerrar y abrir los ojos.

«Pero esta es la realidad»

Al mismo tiempo que partes de mí clamaban un milagro así sucediera, había otra un poco más solitaria. Se empezaba a formar como la pequeña llama de una vela que se encendía para ascender. Iluminaba poco a poco un nuevo deseo, uno que no sabía de dónde podía provenir, pero que insistía con voz tímida: Conoce. Aprende. Vive.

No sabía el porqué, pero me inundaba a una resolución diferente de regresar: Quería seguir adelante, empezar desde cero indiferentemente de cuál haya podido ser mi vida.

Aunque claro, era fácil decirlo y más pensarlo.

"¿Por qué no puedo conocerlo?"

"Ya te dije que no tiene nada de especial, solo se trata del hermano menor de Yuan".

"Esa es razón más que suficiente para que yo lo conozca ¡vamos! Déjame hablar con él, seré rápida".

Mientras me volvía a poner mi camisa pude escuchar con completa claridad la voz de Reimu-san quien aparentemente intentaba frenar a una joven de entrar a su templo. Ellas hablaban de conocer a alguien, hermano de Yuan. En pocas palabras: yo. Tomé con calma los audífonos que se encontraban a un lado del futón, colocándolos sobre mi cabeza para escuchar una danza de pasos frenéticos que pronto se detuvo frente a la puerta, seguido, una chica entró dando un salto y aterrizando sobre la colcha, tropezando pero recuperándose en el acto al dar una vuelta envidiable sobre la punta de su pie derecho.

–¡Al menos te podrías haber quitado los zapatos! – gritó fúrica Reimu-san, llegando para apoyarse sobre la pared de fuera de la habitación.

Quieto, con ambos brazos al frente dirigí la mirada hacia quien entró con su propia invitación, siendo sorprendido por un sombrero que casi me pica la nariz. Quitándoselo de un movimiento al estirar un brazo hacia arriba deja al descubierto su cabellera de rubio color, con una trenza atada de un lado por un moño. Instintivamente doy un paso hacia atrás, mas aún así, quedaba precariamente cerca de su rostro.

–Así que tú eres el hermano menor de Yuan – con un timbre energético, así como una sonrisa de hito a hito dijo la chica –. Increíble, al ser su hermano menor creí serías mucho más pequeño que él, pero mírate, eres todo un muchacho.

Mostrando una mirada un tanto atrevida me observó de pies a cabeza, de nuevo y sin pensarlo doy un paso hacia atrás, solo consiguiendo causarle gracia. Carraspeé un poco, recuperando el paso que había dado hacia atrás.

–Es... un gusto conocerle. Me llamo Roy – de nuevo no pude evitar sentirme mal al proclamar ese nombre como mío. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, pero solo podía hacer mi mejor esfuerzo por ignorarlo.

–Cierto cierto, las presentaciones; Me alegra conocerte, hermanito. Mi nombre es Kirisame Marisa, espero nos llevemos bien – sin más y con una preocupación inexistente ella da una palmada en mi hombro.

–Espero lo mismo, Kirisame-san.

No creí haber dicho algo fuera de lugar, sin embargo, ella se quedó quieta, dejando caer la mano que apoyaba en mi hombro para soltar una risotada.

–Llámame solo Marisa, no hace falta ser tan cortés ¿no crees, hermanito?

–Bien bien – interrumpió Reimu-san antes siquiera pudiera pensar en qué responder, entrando para quedar frente a Marisa –, ya se conocieron, todos felices, viva viva; ahora dime Marisa ¿qué te trae realmente aquí?

–Nada malo – mirándome y regalándome una sonrisa amistosa continúa hablando –. Ayer tu hermano mencionó que tú, su hermano menor, estaba aquí con Reimu. Me dieron ganas de venir a conocerte y ahí lo tienes. Aquí me tienes – dijo de último plantando un pie con fuerza.

Hubo un pequeño tiempo de silencio, mismo que fue roto por el gran y repentino suspirar de Reimu-san.

–¿Estuviste robándole de nuevo a Patchouli?

–Yo no robo – replicó, entonando una voz por demás estoica, dándole un aire de autoridad y seriedad... de no ser por la sonrisa que mostraba. Era la misma de antes, divertida y sin preocupación alguna –. Yo voy y los tomo prestados por tiempo indefinido.

De nuevo no hubo palabra alguna tras su respuesta por un par de segundos.

–Nunca dejarás de meterte en problemas, tú... pero como sea ¿te quedarás a tomar un poco de té?

–Gracias pero no gracias.

Sin pedir permiso o mencionarlo Marisa avanza hacia la puerta por donde entró, tomando una escoba que descansaba apoyada en la pared. Vuelve a entrar para dirigirse a la puerta que daba hacia fuera.

–A esta hora los hongos están más frescos, lo que me hace pensar, hermanito.

De no ser porque me lo dijo mirándome directo a los ojos hubiera pasado ese modo en que me llamaba como otra cosa, ignorándola. Pero respondí, parpadeando con rapidez y ladeando la cabeza.

–Podrían hacer algo con tu ropa, mírate nada más, te ves raro – dijo mientras ahora se ponía su gran sombrero –. De esa forma das la impresión que formaste parte de una muy buena pelea.

–... – miré de nuevo mi aspecto, y con una cabezada de vergüenza le di la razón.

–¡Eso es todo! Ya nos veremos, hermanito – corriendo hacia fuera gritó, dando un salto para después... – ¡Te traeré algunos hongos luego, cuídate!

Para después empezar a volar ¡y sobre una escoba! Avancé hacia la puerta mirando cómo es que se perdía entre el cielo, con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. Estaba más que maravillado, era lo primero que, al ver, me parecía legítimamente sorprendente.

–Te recomiendo que cuando te dé dichos hongos tengas cuidado.

–¿Disculpe? – saliendo de mi ensimismamiento pregunté, viendo cómo se acercaba para ver a Marisa volar en la distancia.

–Es un consejo. No digo ella tenga intenciones de envenenarte, pero no estaría de más pensar dos veces. Tres por si no estás muy seguro.

–Tendré cuidado... gracias por el dato.

Solo tomamos un poco de té y comimos las sobras de ayer. Reimu-san no parecía tener ánimo alguno para cocinar, y puesto yo era casi un intruso en su templo, no mencioné nada al respecto. Nos encontrábamos esperando que los otros llegaran como mencionaron ayer, no decíamos nada y lo único que hacíamos era perder el tiempo.

Estaba sentado en la veranda, viendo el cielo y las nubes en completo silencio cuando de pronto la voz de Reimu-san me toma por sorpresa.

–Hay una pregunta que por lo que mencionaste ayer quería hacerte – ella estaba recostada en el suelo, dirigiéndome la palabra mas no la mirada.

–¿Qué podría ser?

–Sobre la barrera, ¿qué piensas hacer cuando seas capaz de cruzarla? No digo seas un estorbo, de hecho eres una compañía bastante agradable.

–¿Bromea? Si solo he estado aquí sin decir nada en más de una hora.

–Eso para mí, comparado con una ebria loca destruye mesas, es mil veces mejor – riendo como si recordase un mal chiste se llevó una mano al rostro, intentando hacer desaparecer esa risa.

–... – no sabía adónde quería llegar con eso, así que solo me quedé callado.

–Mi punto es: Estuve pensando ayer sobre lo que dijo Yuan, eso de llevarte a la mansión Scarlet. No creo pueda ser lo ideal para alguien como tú, sobre todo por lo que me dijiste ayer.

–¿Está preocupada, Reimu-san?

Con su mano ahora cubriendo sus ojos quedó en silencio. Levantándose un poco apoyó su codo para mirarme y mostrar un semblante diferente.

–Honestamente, sí. Que no tengas recuerdo alguno sobre tu vida no se puede tomar a la ligera.

Sonreí al saber eso, pudiera parecer poco, pero su amabilidad conseguía relajarme.

–Creo que, primero, debería ser capaz de cruzar dicha barrera para encontrar una respuesta así, sobre dónde poder vivir.

–Ciertamente. No tendría sentido planear algo así si no puedes dejar este templo.

Ambos volvimos al silencio de antes, dejando que el tiempo fluyera en paz. Estaba totalmente callado, sin embargo, meditaba cuidadosamente las palabras que me había dicho. No por el lado de hallar un lugar para vivir, sino sobre la barrera. ¿Es que los dioses de este templo han decidido confinarme por mero capricho? ¿Será acaso acto de alguien más? Me hacía pregunta tras pregunta como un tonto, pero bien, no podía responder ni una.

Al cabo de unos minutos me levanté para estirar el cuerpo, haciendo que mis extremidades hicieran un sutil ruido –crack–, mi espalda, el cuello y mis manos. Fue un sonido apenas apreciable, y uno que pudo escuchar ella.

–Mala noche, huh – comentó, dando un sorbo de agua y atragantándose apenas hizo tomar un poco –; ¡Ya sé! – gritó – Cielos, que tontería fue no pensarlo.

–¿La mala noche?

–_¡Crack! _– imitó el sonido anterior.

No sabía qué quería decir con eso, me le quedé mirando con una expresión que muy seguramente hablaba por mí. Reimu-san dio un resoplido, poniendo los ojos en blanco para avanzar, tomarme de la mano y salir del templo en dirección al torii que no podía cruzar.

–¿Qué te parece si intentamos algo para destruir la barrera?

Silencio. Veía cómo es que ella sonreía con total confianza. Sí, la manera en que me arrastró ayer y me amarró me fue suficiente para comprobar que ella era poseedora de más fuerza de la que aparentaba su figura. Aun así, no entendía cómo rompería algo que, por lo visto, solo yo podía tocar.

–Seré sincera contigo: esto será muy peligroso – puntualizando con un dedo empezó a decir, deteniéndose para ponderar un poco –. No sé cuáles puedan ser las posibilidades de éxito, pero solo tendremos una oportunidad. Dos si te sientes valiente.

Me empezaban a preocupar sus palabras debido a la forma en que las entonaba, me quería dejar en claro que, ahí mismo, no estaba bromeando. Me sostuvo la mirada, mirando directamente a mis ojos mientras esperaba una palabra de mi parte. Pensé tan rápido como me permitía hasta que, de buenas a primeras, tuve que decirlo.

–Quisiera saber qué es lo que planea. Solo ha pasado un día, pero debo admitir me gustaría poder conocer más lugares.

–Coloca tu mano en la barrera.

Cruzándose de brazos ella miraba cómo lentamente colocaba toda la mano para que lentamente ésta se viera frenada ante el acto de presencia de la barrera. Podía sentir esa extraña fuerza que me empujaba con la misma que yo lo hacía. Al notar ese pequeño esfuerzo, Reimu-san se acercó, viendo el color oscuro de ésta manifestarse, acercando su mano para que, sin esperarlo, se viera repelida al tocar la mía.

–"Dioses" – musitó sacudiendo la mano –. Toma forma física cuando tú te acercas, y aunque solo se muestre contigo, al parecer otros pueden sentirla... fue como si de pronto algo me mordiera.

–Entonces, ¿cuál es su plan? – pregunté al mismo tiempo que separaba la mano. Yo no sentí me mordiera, en su lugar, tenía la mano adormilada.

–Recargarás tu cuerpo entero en la barrera.

–¿Mi cuerpo entero dijo?

Volteé de nuevo al torii mientras Reimu-san me hablaba con temple imperturbable. No agregué nada más puesto ella tampoco lo hizo, simplemente asentí con calma e hice lo que ella había dicho. Empecé por las manos, luego la cabeza, la espalda y mis piernas. La sensación de estar ahí era como retener algo que se te venía encima, empujaba con fuerza al pasar los segundos, y eso hacía complicado el mantener la posición, siendo tuve que emplear una postura diferente.

–Ya puedo verla – la vi serenarse, tomando aire dio un par de pasos atrás sin perder contacto visual conmigo –. Roy, no debes asustarte con esto. Confía en mí.

–No es que no quiera hacerlo, Reimu-san – dije con voz temblorosa –, pero estaría un poco mejor si me explicase qué sucederá ahora.

Nuevamente volvió a tomar aire.

–Sé que no posees recuerdo alguno de tu mundo, pero te diré que aquí, los humanos no somos seres inferiores. Podemos evocar poderes que incluso otros youkais no pueden. La magia existe, así como la fe y los poderes divinos, y del mismo modo, los actos deplorables y torcidos de otros. Soy la sacerdotisa de este templo, de modo que puedes confiar en mí cuando te digo que este incidente lo resolveré.

Esas palabras dieron lugar a una sensación extraña que pronto Reimu-san emanaba de su cuerpo. No pude expresar con palabras lo apabullante que era ver sus manos destellar envueltas en luces de colores, que, una a una fueron formando esferas que empezaban a salir de sus palmas, dando lugar a una danza que solo podría describirla como "una calma caótica". Sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones cuando todo dentro de mí se estremecía; aunque, por más tonto que suene, seguía encontrando más extraño el hecho de haber visto a alguien volar por los cielos a tan solo minutos de haber despertado.

–Nos separa poco más de un metro, por lo que es crucial seamos precisos.

–Me atacará – agregué lo más tranquilo que pude.

–Sí, pero será hasta que tú mismo des la señal que lo haré. Sigo sin entender qué razón hay detrás de que solo responda ante ti, pero eso da igual. En cuanto estás cerca otros pueden sentirla igual, y cuando no estás, ésta tarda dos segundos en desaparecer.

–Quiere que yo esquive su ataque para así aprovechar ese pequeño intervalo y que la barrera se destruya.

–Precisamente; ahora, si lo has entendido te dejo la señal a ti.

–De acuerdo.

Debía calmar mi respiración antes de siquiera pensar en dar la señal para que ella atacara a la barrera. Pensaba en los posibles resultados que traerían este plan, los cuales en cuestión no eran muy diferentes. Si ella acertaba y rompía la barrera, yo no me debía preocupar, pero si ella fallaba y en su lugar me daba a mí... bueno, ya no me debería preocupar por nada nunca más.

Tomé aire, y sin más, estaba listo. Claro podía negarme, pero lo cierto era que, yo mismo quería ser libre de mi encierro de un día.

–Empezaré a contar, Reimu-san.

–Entendido.

–Al decir tres puede lanzar su ataque – comencé a temblar –. Uno... dos... – y más que solo temblar, mi vista me empezaba a traicionar –... ¡tres!

Fue una reacción sincronizada. En el momento exacto le vi lanzar aquellas esferas luminiscentes que iban dirigidas directo al centro de mi pecho. La velocidad con la que avanzaban era mucho mayor a la que mis pies me permitirían moverme, pero por eso mismo no confié en mi cuerpo para esa labor. Al gritar "¡tres!" di una fuerte patada además de dos golpes con mis manos con la mayor fuerza que me pude permitir, siendo despedido por la fuerza que ejercía la barrera contra mí. No fue un empujón cualquiera, ya que salí disparado en dirección de Reimu-san, dejando ese ataque suyo pasara precariamente cerca de mi rostro. Caí, y pesé a haber rodado poco más de donde ella estaba de pie, lo único que podía hacer era ver lo que le ocurría al torii.

–Parece que lo logramos.

–Yo...

–Solo mira lo que... oh... dioses...

Lo que veíamos se encontraba entre la línea de lo asombroso y alarmante. El ataque había impactado creando destellos que daban la impresión harían ceder a la barrera sin más y por consecuente, que se rompería. Se escuchaba el ruido de vidrio desquebrajándose, miles y miles de estos partiéndose encima de nuestras cabezas conforme todo se oscurecía. Aquel poder de Reimu-san sin embargo, desapareció en un instante, dejándonos en una profunda oscuridad como una noche sin luna. Podíamos ver el límite de la barrera siendo delimitado por la luz del exterior, mientras que nosotros permanecíamos en una penumbra eterna en forma de un gran domo que encerraba al templo entero. Fue aterrador ser testigo de todo eso, pero así como apareció, desapareció. La luz en tan solo un segundo volvía a cubrirnos.

–...Lamento... lamento haberte puesto en peligro – dijo dándome la mano para que me levantara –. No menciones nada de esto a Yuan, estoy segura que hallará la manera de sacarte de aquí.

–No se preocupe Reimu-san.

Regresamos al interior del templo sin añadir más, ni siquiera hablando sobre lo que habíamos visto. Noté la terrible expresión que ahora mostraba, y sin importar que quisiera decir algo, ella se limitaba a sonreír forzadamente para decir que se encontraba bien. No era miedo lo que veía en sus ojos, ni furia o fracaso, veía más bien arrepentimiento por haberme hecho hacer lo que hice. Intenté hacerle sentir mejor al decirle que yo había aceptado, que no me obligó a tomar tal riesgo, pero no funcionó.

La mañana ya había terminado, despojándonos de cualquier brisa veraniega para dejar sobre nosotros el calor del sol de la temporada. Dejé de insistir en hacer sentir mejor a Reimu-san, decidiendo que lo más prudente era simplemente hacerme a un lado y dejarle en su rutina de dejar pasar las horas. Fue entonces cuando guardé silencio que a lo lejos escuché un par de pasos que hicieron me levantara. Eran Momiji-san y Yuan. Ambos venían con un par de cosas cargando.

–Hey – saludó Yuan –, hemos vuelto.

–Llegan algo tarde – añadió Reimu-san quien se estaba levantando.

–No fue sencillo salir hoy de la mansión – respondió dejando lo que cargaba en el suelo –, pero mientras menos sepan, mejor.

–¿Qué te dijo la señorita carisma en esta ocasión?

–Sí Reimu – con una voz cargada de cansancio dijo –, mientras menos sepan, mejor.

–Momiji, no sé cómo soportas a este payaso.

De modo mordaz ella le dijo a Momiji-san, siendo que sin otro remedio ella empieza a reírse apenada por dicho comentario.

–Me-Mejor miren esto, es un pequeño regalo para usted de mi parte, Roy-san. Yo misma elegí todo, espero sea de su agrado.

Momiji-san tratando de evitar las inofensivas riñas de Reimu-san y Yuan avanzó en mi dirección, entregándome un par de bolsas cuyo interior contenía ropa. Cada pieza estaba cuidadosamente doblada y acomodada, me sorprendió bastante ver todo lo que había dentro llegando al punto que me sentía mal aceptarlo así sin más. Pero no discutí y acepté la generosidad de la tengu.

–No debió molestarse, Momiji-san, es decir...

–No me representó molestia alguna – levantando una mano me interrumpió –. ¿Por qué no va a probárselas?

–Bu-Bueno, con permiso, ya volveré.

Me dirigí directamente a la habitación donde pasé la noche, sacando una a una las piezas de ropa que me había entregado. Una bolsa contenía unos cuantos samue de distintos colores, en la misma se encontraban camisas delgadas de colores negro y blanco. Era un cambio de ropa para una semana como mínimo, y eso solo era una bolsa. En la otra había un par de pantalones hakama, así como unas botas nuevas de mi talla. No me molesté en relacionar colores, de modo que tomé un samue rojo y uno de los hakama negros, vistiendo debajo una camisa negra y las botas que eran especialmente cómodas.

Vi la ropa que antes estaba usando y, solo para conservarla, la intenté doblar, pero fue inútil. En cuanto estiré la camisa ésta se terminó rompiendo. Los pantalones estaban deshilachados de las rodillas, y mis botas... poco les faltaban para pasar a mejor vida. Como fuera, aún así la guardé.

Cargando el resto de las bolsas me dirigí de nueva cuenta al frente del templo, siendo detenido por Yuan quien llevaba cargando otras cosas consigo: comida. En un bento individual para cada ración, había ocupado una mesa donde extendiendo la mano me mostró que nos dispusiéramos a comer. Me senté a un lado de donde estaba todo servido y eso hice, dando pequeños bocados sin importar el hambre que sentía.

–Ayer hablamos con Patchouli sobre la barrera – mencionó Yuan jugando con unos palillos, no mirando directamente a nadie.

Inclusive Momiji-san le miraba intensamente, no demostraba intriga, sino que una extraña preocupación por lo que estaba por decir. Le vi evitando la mirada de todos, viéndose las manos vacías.

–¿Y qué fue lo que dijo? – preguntó Reimu-san.

–Que ella misma debe ver la barrera, así como hablar con Roy. Acordamos en que podría salir pronto, y que solo luego de eso, empezar una investigación sobre la barrera será posible.

–¿De cuánto estamos hablando?

–Un mes, como mínimo.

Ninguno agregó algo ante lo dicho. Yuan me miró esperando dijera algo, pero no fue así. No tenía palabras positivas o negativas por decir.

–Lo siento, pero Patchouli es algo especial cuando se trata de salir.

–N-No se preocupe, les visitaremos seguido.

–Claro, después de todo, ella está haciendo el enorme favor de ver por ti mientras tanto. Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer.

No tuve sentimientos encontrados ni nada parecido. Yuan actuaba como si quisiera prevenir la posibilidad de que yo me enfadara o algo similar, pero ahí, en ese momento, no hice más que mirarles sin entenderlo. ¿Será que él ve a su hermano menor reflejado en mí? Sin dejar escapar más tiempo ambos crean más temas de conversación, asumiré en acto de hacerme sentir mejor, pero no está dando resultado; es decir, no tengo problema en quedarme aquí, a quien deberían hacer sentir mejor es a Reimu-san. Después de todo, es ella quien aceptó a que me quedara y en quien aún se refleja esa mirada de arrepentimiento.

Fue así como empezaba la tarde en el templo, visto yo no presentaba ningún tipo de expresión más que una adusta, se me había dejado de hablar con cariño y cuidado como si me estuviese recuperando de alguna herida o algo similar. Me estaban tratando como iguales, y a decir verdad, eso era mil veces más cómodo. Parecería éste día sería similar al que fue ayer, puesto de pronto empecé a escuchar unos pasos en la distancia. Tal parece el templo volvía a tener visitas.

–Alguien se está acercando – apunté en dirección del torii donde no se veía a nadie.

Los demás miraron donde señalaba, encontrando que quien se acercaba era una chica de apariencia muy joven, mucho más que Reimu-san o Momiji-san. Venía caminando siendo rodeada de una especie de nube, de hecho, más que rodearle, le abrazaba. Reparé algo tarde en su cabello, blanco como una nevada, corto, apenas llegándole a los hombros.

Nos vio observándole, bajando el rostro rápidamente, diciendo algo por lo bajo que solo pude diferenciar como un murmullo. Dio un paso más rápido seguido de otro igual, ahora corriendo para poder apreciar traía consigo un par de espadas. Se detuvo en cuanto ya estaba a distancia para escucharle hablar, temblando y mostrando una tercera espada que sujetaba con ambas manos. Ésta última se ve increíblemente desgastada, casi carcomida.

–Es Youmu ¿qué le traerá por aquí?

La chica se había detenido por completo al ver a Reimu-san avanzar, nosotros por otra parte solo permanecíamos viendo lo que sucedía.

–Bu-Buen día, Re-Reimu-san – habló la chica tartamudeando y con voz quebradiza.

–Hola Youmu... mhm, ¿qué te trae por estos rumbos? No es muy usual que digamos verte por aquí.

–Lamento mi presencia tan repentina, a de-decir verdad, tenía planeado venir ayer para traerle esto – dijo, entregándole la espada que sostenía –. Pe-Pero puedo esperar, veo que tiene invitados ahora mismo.

–Son solo unos amigos, no interrumpes nada – señalándonos con su pulgar siguió mirando la espada que ahora sostenía –. Te presento a Kanarou Yuan, Inubashiri Momiji y Roy.

–Mucho gusto – dijo la joven con una reverencia.

–Entonces, ¿qué tiene esta espada?

–Creo está poseída – respondió de inmediato, tomando entre sus brazos ahora a aquello que le abrazaba. Me causaba intriga saber qué era eso que le seguía.

–¿Poseída dices? Se ve como una espada de lo más normal... aunque parezca tener el óxido de varias generaciones y que esté por volverse polvo. Fuera de eso me parece bastante normalilla, no veo o siento nada diferente en ella.

–Eso es lo que yo creía hasta que ayer, justo cuando pasaba cerca de la habitación donde estaba guardada, ésta empezó a brillar. Un fuerte resplandor morado inundó incluso parte del pasillo.

–Mhm... – se quedó ponderando un segundo Reimu-san, cambiando de mano con la que sostenía la espada – ¿resplandor?

–Sí. Fue exactamente ayer en la mañana, e iba a traérsela, pero en cuanto dejó de brillar, comenzó a temblar...

Conforme continuaba hablando la joven fue callando, no sabiendo cómo explicarse.

–... me dio algo de miedo, y sinceramente, no sabía a quién más recurrir.

–Ya veo. No te preocupes, dame unos minutos y yo me encargaré de esto.

Llevándose la espada sin otra palabra Reimu-san termina entrando al templo y cerrando las puertas. Nos dejó a nosotros tres junto a la chica de cabello blanco fuera, ya sea por medidas que se deban tomar a causa de una posesión o para no interrumpirle, cierra las puertas detrás de sí, dejando un pequeño trozo de papel que pronto y con celeridad se desliza y termina adhiriéndose a la puerta.

Me pregunto si esa espada en verdad estará poseída.

* * *

><p><strong>«Capítulo 2.2 – Desde cero»<strong>

* * *

><p>Ahora que la chica no sostenía dicha espada se le pudo ver cerrar los ojos y suspirar de un modo que le hizo ver más relajada, como si de pronto le hubiesen quitado un gran peso de encima. Yo mientras tanto me le quedaba viendo, ya que, por extraño que pareciera, aquello que le seguía daba la curiosa impresión imitaba sus reacciones. Soltándose de su cintura empiezan a avanzar hacia nuestra dirección, manteniendo una sincronización asombrosa.<p>

Retrocedí un paso sin que me lo propusiera, ya que parecía ser el único que notaba algo extraño.

–Hola – mas su voz ahora jovial hizo me fijara de algo.

No importaba cómo la mirases, su voz, su figura e incluso la manera en la que antes demostró temerle a una vieja espada oxidada. Era una chica normal; claro, de no ser por esa cosa que le seguía.

**Como el viento y el fuego. Segunda parte. **

–Ya te recuerdo – de pronto habló Yuan –. Tú eres la chica a la que se le cayeron todos sus víveres en la aldea.

Detecté cierto nivel de burla en él, pero antes de que se pudiera decir algo más, Momiji-san se acerca, halando de su ropa para darle una mirada severa.

–No debería burlarse de la joven, muestre algo de respeto.

Hubo silencio, un "lo siento" por lo bajo y una risita apenada.

–E-Está bien – dijo la chica –. No es como si resaltase mucho realmente, creo ya es mucho con que alguien me recuerde; aunque yo a usted también le recuerdo, me ayudó a recoger todo lo que se me había caído. Inclusive mi dinero.

De nuevo silencio, pero ahora le siguió un débil "¿ves?".

–Inubashiri Momiji. Es un gusto.

–Kanarou Yuan – respondió seguidamente él, quedándoseme viendo para que yo hiciera lo mismo.

Me di cuenta en ese pequeño instante, que sin importar cuánto dudase o lo negara, había olvidado todo lo que pude ser. El mundo que yo conocía estaba constado de ahora mismo días sin unión. Para bien o para mal, ahora era _esa_ persona.

–Roy. Mucho gusto, aunque me temo no he escuchado su nombre – fingí no saberlo.

–Konpaku Youmu.

Al presentarse ella hizo una reverencia hacia donde me encontraba, y al mismo, tiempo, aquella cosa le imitó. No poseía ni piernas ni brazos, o un rostro de a perdido, siendo aun más extraño el saber hacía tal acción. Me le quedé viendo nuevamente.

–¿Su-sucede algo?

–Mhm – negué lentamente, no perdiendo de vista a eso –. No, no es nada.

Debió ser ridículamente obvio que era lo contrario. Youmu miró rápidamente con total naturalidad a aquello que le acompañaba, tomándolo entre sus brazos y dejando salir una curiosa risita de diversión.

–¿Es a Myon a quien mira?

Refiriéndose de ese modo a lo que parecía entre un malvavisco y una nube brillante ésta le empieza a rodear. Pasa por su cintura y asciende por su espalda para, como si fuese un gato, descansar sobre su hombro.

–¿Qué es Myon?

–Soy yo – nuevamente como si fuese algo natural dijo. Ya al percatarse no entendía ni una pizca de eso, se encogió de hombros, tímida –. Soy mitad humana y mitad fantasma, ella es Myon, mi mitad fantasma.

Ya era extraño saber que yo, antes un humano, ahora era alguien que poseía una mitad youkai. La de un tigre. Seguía sin entenderlo, puesto la ridiculez de mi condición y la complejidad de una sola palabra: Híbrido. Con haberle escuchado decir "mitad humana y mitad fantasma" supe que a quien tenía enfrente poseía una mitad viva y una mitad muerta.

Myon, como se había referido a su mitad fantasma, ahora se disponía a flotar a su alrededor con completa libertad. Ondulaba sin verse afectada por el viento, y era hasta que lo mencionó que la distinguí como una fantasma. Mi curiosidad de pronto me hace estirar una mano, acercarla a ella para distinguir un descenso en la temperatura. Estuve cerca de tocarla, de no ser porque ella se detuvo, volviendo con Youmu como un pequeño animal asustado.

–L-Lo siento – me disculpé de inmediato, olvidé así como se me dijo que ella es su mitad fantasma. Es ella.

–Descuide – ruborizándose aclaró su garganta –; Así que es amigo de Reimu-san. No suelo visitar por mucho tiempo Gensokyo, por lo que nunca antes te había visto.

–Hay una manera de explicar eso – empecé a decir, quedándome mudo al siquiera pensar cómo decirlo. Había una manera claro, pero no sabía cómo expresarla.

–¿Mhm? – ladeando su cabeza en duda me miró.

–Él se refiere a que llegó apenas ayer.

–¿Eres de la aldea humana?

–Es mi hermano – le respondió Yuan de nuevo –, y como yo, viene del mundo humano.

Cubriéndose los labios en sorpresa Youmu pronunció algo, sorprendida. Una vez más me vuelve a mirar, pero ahora de un modo distinto. No era lástima ni condescendencia.

–Debe ser difícil.

–Podría... podría ser peor.

Era increíble lo aferrado que estaba a mentir.

La conversación siguió su curso sin ningún otro inconveniente, Youmu hizo un par de preguntas sobre el mundo humano, «¿Cómo es?» «¿Es un buen lugar?» Sentí alivio al no ser yo quien tuvo que responderlas, sino Yuan. Conforme iba hablando pude apreciar la nostalgia de días pasados en sus palabras, misma que iba mezclada con un desprecio tóxico el cual casi pude sentir en el centro de mi pecho.

Lo detallaba como un buen lugar, pese al constante odio que nacía de los corazones humanos, y a la destrucción que lentamente dejaban caer sobre sí mismos con el tiempo. Ideologías que, entre sí, colisionaban para crear desacuerdos y en consecuencia más discusiones o guerras en casos extremistas. Los días en sí, dijo eran como una vorágine de la cual algunos podían escapar mientras que otros sin más se resignaban a seguir o a soñar con hacerlo algún día.

–Era un buen lugar – haciendo énfasis en "era" dijo de modo tajante.

Él ya no quería ver ese mundo de nuevo. Al menos eso parecía.

–¿También eres un híbrido? – preguntó Youmu, sorprendida.

–Mitad humano y mitad tigre.

Tras lo que Yuan había dicho decidimos mover la conversación a un tema un poco más ameno. Continuó hablándole a ella sobre el mundo humano, ahora haciendo mención sobre que tanto él como yo habíamos pasado por un cambio a híbridos. Mitad lobo y mitad tigre respectivamente.

Saberlo por alguna razón le emocionó. En el brillo tan intenso de sus ojos pude recordar las palabras que Yuan había mencionado ayer, sobre que no todos los híbridos eran vistos con buenos ojos. No sabía si esta joven había pasado algo similar o peor.

Llevábamos al menos media hora sentados frente a la puerta del templo cuando aquel papel que se había pegado en ésta se desprendió, aterrizando en mi cabeza para luego volverse polvo y en consecuencia ser esparcido por el viento. Reimu-san había terminado. Salió cargando la espada con cuidado en ambas manos, entregándosela a Youmu.

–He terminado y tengo buenas noticias.

–¿Logró eliminar lo que poseía a la espada? – envuelta en expectativa dijo mientras miraba la funda manchada por el óxido.

–De hecho todo lo contrario. No pude.

La tez de Youmu era blanca pero sin llegar a palidecer, no obstante, se pudo ver el momento exacto en el que su rostro empezaba a tornarse más y más blanco. Daba la ligera impresión que solo no soltaba la espada porque no podía mover sus manos; Su cuerpo entero para ser más exactos.

–¿Pe-Pero... cómo...?

–No pude – repitió –, porque en primer lugar nunca estuvo poseída.

–¿Eh? – rápidamente el color volvió a su rostro, ganando estabilidad que le hacía pararse sin bajar el rostro – ¿Lo dice en serio? Yo... yo me asusté mucho cuando brilló, aun más cuando empezó a temblar. No me explico qué otra razón podría haber.

–¿Intentaste sacarla de su funda?

–Muchas veces, pero por más que intentase no cedía – y como dijo lo intentó. Dejó en claro el esfuerzo que hacía mientras tanto, rindiéndose al no conseguir nada – ¿Usted lo intentó?

–... – sin responder Reimu-san delataba vergüenza al cerrar los ojos y suprimir lo mejor posible decir algo impropio – Dámela, ahora mismo lo intentaré.

Tomó la espada y dio un buen tirón de su empuñadura, nuevamente no consiguiendo más que molestarse. Insistía en halarla con la mayor fuerza que se permitía, convirtiendo cada uno de esos intentos en frustración que pronto se le veía desbordar de su rostro.

–Pedazo de... – masculló algo incomprensible, lanzando una mordida al aire –. Debe ser enteramente óxido para reusarse a salir. Está más aferrada que una garrapata famélica.

–Creo que estás exagerando – agregó Yuan.

–Entonces inténtalo, quiero ver si consigues moverla aunque sea un poco.

–Si Youmu está de acuerdo... – dejó las palabras al aire.

–Lo estoy. Me gustaría ver si en verdad alguien puede desenvainarla.

Pese a que la espada se veía casi destruida, ésta no se movía ante los tirones que le daban. Sin importar los esfuerzos, nadie conseguía absolutamente nada. Ni Momiji-san, quien en una oleada de curiosidad sumó intentos fallidos con una fuerza mayor a la de los dos aspirantes anteriores. Era asombroso, he de decir, el ver dicha espada cerca de volverse polvo soportar ese trato tan violento.

–Es imposible.

Aclamando una tercera victoria, la espada seguía sumida en un sueño oxidado. Momiji-san no buscó manera alguna de seguir, devolviéndole la espada a Youmu... o no. Di un paso frente a ella, captando la atención del resto que esperaban confundidos ante mi silencio.

–Yo también quiero intentarlo.

Fui testigo de cómo es que se intercambiaban ésta en un juego de tira y afloja. Fue impulsivo de mi parte plantar mi pie de tal manera y casi exigir, por mi voz, el ahora intentarlo.

–Si nadie ve problema con ello, claro – añadí, tratando de alivianar el abrupto paso que di entre Momiji-san y Youmu.

–Yo no veo inconveniente – rodeándome toma la espada de manos de Momiji-san, dándomela con cuidado.

No sé qué era exactamente lo que sentía al ver este objeto tan antiguo ser pasado de mano en mano, pero aquello poseía algo especial. Pudiera ser su misteriosa antigüedad que se reflejaba en su tan deteriorado aspecto. Mis manos la inspeccionaban casi por instinto, pasando del óxido, notando los detalles que una vez pudo tener. La funda, envuelta en manchas y en donde una vez (al parecer) dominó el color negro, es ahora un lienzo pintado con un triste color grisáceo y marrón.

Pasé de la funda a su empuñadura, asombrado por como antes dije, ver seguía casi intacta por los tirones que le daban. Éste se encontraba envuelta en una tela que ahora se encontraba ennegrecida, destruida y tiesa. Era el claro ejemplo de lo cruel que eran los años con los objetos.

Cambié el modo en que la sostenía, sintiéndome completamente seguro en que, por el modo en que la tomaba, ésta respondería. Fue ahí que pude sentir un inusual latido irradiar vitalidad del centro de mi pecho a mis extremidades, me dictaba hacer un simple movimiento. Yo lo conocía. Tomé la espada y, de manera casi inconsciente tiré de ella. No fue un movimiento guiado por la fuerza, sino, por un ritmo que se sentía ajeno.

El sonido del metal gastado siendo arrastrado se empezó a escuchar. El óxido mientras tanto fue cayendo conforme la hoja era desenvainada. Era lamentable, claro, pero me dio la impresión de ver a un antiguo animal desperezarse.

–"La desenfundaste" – oí decir a Youmu con un hilo de voz.

Poco a poco todo se iba haciendo distante, los ruidos cercanos no eran más que susurros en el silencio. Sosegado de pronto me pareció una estupenda idea mirar mi mano derecha. Las cosas avanzaban increíblemente despacio, e inclusive, mis movimientos los sentía extraños. Seguía consciente por suerte, podía pensar normalmente, también. Pero en general tenía la sensación de agotamiento y torpeza similar a cuando se despierta.

Escuchaba voces de expectativa cumplida, no distinguí palabras, solo sabía que así era. De nuevo miré mi mano con la que sostenía dicha espada, y al centrar mi atención en ésta, noté lo que todos miraban. No tenía un mejor aspecto ahora que se encontraba fuera. Su hoja, además de completamente oxidada, estaba destruida, conservando una longitud que ni de broma superaría el largo de mi mano. Lo poco que sobrevive se encuentra carcomido en su totalidad por el óxido. Era el fin para la espada, ya que solo era cuestión alguien la sacara de su funda: se estaba desmoronando, dejándome sosteniendo solo su hoja mientras lo demás caía al suelo. Youmu miró cómo es que los restos caían para luego verme a mí, casi no creyéndoselo.

–¡Lo siento! – dije de inmediato – No era mi intención...

–Está bien – me interrumpió tranquilamente, no mostraba ni furia o tristeza –, no es como si se hubiese podido evitar... admito haber estado esperando algo más, pero no se preocupe, era una espada muy vieja después de todo.

Sonreí. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Ciertamente no era mi culpa, pero se sentía como si lo fuera. Miré la hoja incompleta en mis manos y me planteé el dársela de vuelta, pero era básicamente basura al igual que la funda que aún sostenía. En el mejor de los casos sería un acto amable, en el peor, una burla.

–Iré por la escoba – dándose media vuelta Reimu-san avanzó hacia el templo para traer dicha escoba –; así que tembló y brilló – añadió distraídamente.

–Sí... – le respondió Youmu algo decepcionada.

–Al menos ya no te tendrás que preocupar de que vuelva a ocurrir algo así.

–Su-supongo que tiene razón. Pero, aún...

–Mira, si algo la poseía, ya no lo está haciendo; para empezar, ¿qué clase de espíritu del Meikai se molestaría en poseer una espada así?

Youmu no respondió nada. En total silencio entrecerró los ojos, mostrando una expresión de tristeza profunda. Reimu-san le ignoró y continuó barriendo, juntando lo que había quedado para llevárselo a botar a otra parte.

Estaba sin palabras al ver lo que sucedía, quería decir algo, pero a menos que eso sea repetirme incansablemente, no tenía caso; decidí al fin, preguntarle qué quería hiciera con los restos. Era de todo el gesto más amable que al menos podía mostrar.

–Sobre los...

–¿Disculpe?

Tan solo di un paso hacia ella y mi cuerpo entero se detuvo por instinto. Como si no hubiese sido suficiente se destruyese casi por completo, lo que queda empezó a cuartearse como una hoja seca, mas no debido a mí. Dotada de una fuerza desconocida ésta empezó a temblar, casi parecía como si estuviese tiritando. Es un movimiento inusual y repetitivo, un débil forcejeo que me tomó por sorpresa. Abrí mi mano lentamente, dejando al descubierto cómo es que ya libre ésta se movía tan violentamente.

–¡Es-está temblando!

Todos fijaron su mirada en mi mano, no sabía si sorprendidos o intrigados por el hecho de que seguía sosteniendo dicha hoja. Contrario a Youmu, me daba curiosidad qué podría ser lo que causaba hiciera eso, poco a poco eso era lo único que ocupaba mi mente, "¿Por qué?" No me detuve, y conforme me repetía eso, tomé con ambas manos lo que quedaba de la espada, no sabiendo lo que pasaría después:

Se detuvo, sin ninguna señal previa mi mano ya no se sacudía por sus agresivos movimientos, mas el alivio duró apenas un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Toda la zona fue envuelta en una oscuridad mucho más profunda que la noche misma. La podía sentir sobre mí, sobre mi pecho, sobre mis hombros y mis ojos. Me fue imposible distinguir cualquier otra cosa que no fuera lo que sostenían mis manos...

No hubo gritos, no porque no fuera aterrador, sino porque fue demasiado rápido como para siquiera pensar en reaccionar. Suspiré una vez y la oscuridad que salió de la nada cubrió todo el templo, volví a hacerlo, y ésta ya no estaba. Estábamos todos mucho más confundidos que asustados.

–En el nombre de ¡todo! – gritó Reimu-san dejando caer su escoba así como miraba a todas partes – ¡¿Qué se supone fue eso?!

–Bueno, eso no fue un brillo – Yuan parecía el menos sorprendido de todos, hablaba calmo, pero movía los pies, inquieto.

–Si no nos decías no nos enterábamos.

–N-No tiene que ser tan tajante, Reimu-san, es solo que fue muy abrupto.

De nueva cuenta Yuan intercambiaba palabras con Reimu-san mientras Momiji-san intentaba calmar las ansias. Youmu, al igual que yo, no decía nada ya que no sostenía más la funda en mi mano izquierda, ni la hoja destruida en la derecha. En verdad, ya no tenía la espada de antes conmigo.

–Miren.

Entre la oscuridad esperaba hallar en mis manos el despojo de lo que quedaría, sosteniendo apenas si virutas o hasta polvo. No hay ni una ni la otra, siendo lo único entre mis manos una espada totalmente diferente a la anterior, que de ser una vieja, un objeto que era la prueba irrefutable del paso del tiempo, ésta se convirtió en una espada con un aspecto nuevo: Su empuñadura ya no era la de antes, a decir verdad, no tenía una. Ahora le envolvía una misteriosa venda de color blanco impecable trenzada de una manera precisa y perfecta. Del mismo modo no poseía una guarda como las espadas que cargaba Youmu, en vez de eso, una formación triangular ocupaba dicho espacio. No hay errores, siendo cómoda de sostener pese a su falta de empuñadura. Su funda era increíble, de un perfecto color negro con cintos en ambos extremos cubriéndole.

La sostuve, y sin esperar más, la desenfundé, y ahí estaba: su hoja, la cual vimos en su totalidad oxidada y destruida, era ahora una bellísima hoja completamente de color negro que enseguida me recordó al abismo que me asaltó cuando intenté hacer memoria de algo.

"Más oscura que la noche sin luna y estrellas. Mucho más."

La acerqué a mi rostro y pude apreciar con mayor detenimiento su filo excepcional y del mismo color tan oscuro. Brillaba de una manera irreal ante la luz del sol, haciéndome mirar como desquiciado en su reflejo por alguna melladura o imperfecto, pero no fue así. Cada centímetro de la espada era perfecto.

–¡Déjame verla de nuevo!

Abriéndose paso entre Momiji-san y Yuan que se acercaban, Reimu-san de pronto tomó la espada de mis manos, observándola meticulosamente mientras tras ella miraban ambos lobos cautivados. Youmu seguía sin moverse, de entre todos, ella parecía no terminar de creerlo, o mejor dicho, no podía empezar a creerlo.

–Se ha restaurado en su totalidad – agregó Reimu-san –. Es... bueno, la verdad es que es sorprendente; aunque no tanto.

Mi expresión cambió rápidamente a intriga. ¿Qué había en la espada que no le sorprendiera?

–¿A qué se refiere?

–No posee filo – enfundó ésta de nuevo, extendiéndomela para que la sostuviera.

Volví a tomarla y ahora Youmu, que seguía muda, se acercó para verla. La saqué lentamente de su funda y ahí estaba, el filo era imposible de ignorar. La alcé a la altura de mi rostro dejando el filo visible ante los demás. Reimu-san abrió los ojos rápidamente.

–"Así que después de todo no es una espada común y corriente."

Detrás de mí escuché ese suave musitar que, por el momento de silencio, se pudo escuchar a la perfección no solo para mí. Callados el resto volteaba a verle, queriendo decir algo para luego solo dejar el peso de sus miradas al aire.

–¿Disculpa? ¿Dijiste algo? Algo que quieras compartir...

Ella no buscaba dónde posar la mirada ante lo que dijo Reimu-san, moviendo los ojos angustiada, dándose por vencida al dejar escapar un suspiro de derrota.

–Esa espada es un recuerdo de mi predecesor, él la ganó cuando salió victorioso de un combate en donde ésta era el premio – silencio, avanzando hacia mí, puesto yo tenía la espada se le queda viendo –. Se contaban muchas historias de la espada al punto de considerarla un tesoro o una leyenda... pero, poco después de intentar usarla, notó no se trataba de ningún objeto maravilloso, siendo que la dejaría abandonada.

–Pudiste mencionar algo de eso cuando llegaste – enojada fulminó con la mirada a Youmu, ladeando la cabeza en desaprobación –. ¿Y bien, qué más sabes?

–Ikutachi – respondió con voz temblorosa y un semblante serio –. Ese es su nombre, y me temo que es todo lo que sé.

Quedó un silencio por demás incómodo. Nadie decía nada.

–Podemos llevársela a Patchouli – sugirió Yuan de la nada –, quizá pueda decirnos algo sobre la espada.

–O, de no ser así, podríamos causarle la suficiente curiosidad como para conseguir venga al templo – añadió Momiji-san.

Era un buen plan, e incluso me emocioné que pudiera funcionar. Pero bien, esperar era lo único que podía hacer. Miré una última vez la espada, enfundándola para entregársela a Youmu quien hablaba con ambos, la tomó confundida, mirándome y parpadeando con rapidez.

–Supongo que yo me quedaré aquí.

–Pero ¿no piensa venir con nosotros?

–No puedo – dije algo desganado.

–Debería, es decir, fue usted quien sacó a Ikutachi de su funda. Eso ya significa algo.

–Hay un pequeño inconveniente respecto a eso – hubo silencio de parte de Youmu tras escuchar a Yuan –. Él no puede salir del templo, no porque no quiera, literalmente no puede.

–¿Por...?

–Justo en la entrada hay una barrera que cubre toda la zona. No permite él cruce.

–Yo no vi semejante cosa al pasar.

–No, solo yo me veo afectado por ella. Le mostraré.

Los cinco nos dirigimos donde la barrera, con dos de nosotros deseando no volver a verla. Una vez al frente levanté mi mano, acercándola con calma hasta que se detuvo. Al tacto ahora era gélida, ya no solo se entumía mi mano, sino que poco a poco la dejaba de sentir con los segundos sobre ésta. La dejé ahí el tiempo que alguien tarda en suspirar además que me aseguré ella la viera, me estaba empezando a causar dolor el dejarla ahí.

–No cede ante nada.

Ella miró hacia la barrera y luego hacia mí, mostrándose confundida. Estuvo por decir algo, pero en cuanto estaba por hacerlo, Reimu-san le interrumpe.

–Es inútil. Antes ya intentamos destruirla – deteniéndose mira a Yuan, se encoge de hombros con indiferencia para hacerme una señal de que no diga nada –. El esfuerzo y lo arriesgado que resulta no son broma, solo fue tiempo perdido.

Tajante o no, así era. Yuan nos miró con desaprobación sin añadir más, su mirada a mí me causaba indiferencia, pero al menos pude disimular culpa al bajar el rostro. Ya nos dirigíamos Reimu-san y yo de vuelta al templo, cuando Momiji-san pega un grito ahogado de sorpresa. Volteamos a verla, encontrando que estaba en el suelo sentada.

–¿Te caíste? – avanzó Yuan, siendo que ahora él cae al suelo.

Al igual que yo, fue empujado por una fuerza desconocida al no esperarlo, cayendo sin poder evitarlo. Me acerqué a ayudar a que se levanten, pero antes de poder tomar la mano de alguno, retrocedo. De la nada un estruendoso "crack" se escucha. No pude decir nada, solamente miré al frente donde la barrera seguía visible. Avancé intrigado ahora, levantando la mano conforme lo hacía.

–¿Qué estás...? No, espera Roy ¡Roy! – las voces me parecían vacías. Extraño, puesto lo sabía, y aun así, avanzaba.

Volví a posar mi mano en ese espacio donde ahora ellos chocaban, pero en lugar de ser frío, era cálido. De nuevo se escuchó otro fuerte crujir, sobre nuestras cabezas nos asaltó la promesa falsa de que el cielo se caería a pedazos, pero al mirar arriba, no había nada. Todos miraban asustados mientras ese crujir esporádico se hacía cada vez más frecuente. Y yo, seguía ahí. La calidez de la barrera me pareció extraña, familiar, pero bizarra a fin de cuentas. No sabía qué estaba haciendo más allá de presionar esa parte oscura que ahora se sumía como un montón de hojas secas. No dudé, y continué haciendo eso. Mientras más fuerza aplicaba, eran más cosas que ocurrían. Ese ruido de procedencia ilógica, aquel crujido, se volvía más y más fuerte, lo que me rodeaba, el viento, los latidos del resto y sus voces me parecían se iban volviendo cada vez más distantes... la oscuridad. No sabía si solo yo la veía, pero una vez más me vi envuelto en una oscuridad abismal que pronto desapareció.

Decidí poner más ímpetu en lo que hacía, y al hacerlo, toda la barrera se pudo ver. Cubría todo el templo y más allá de éste. Al momento que la vi, escuché un grito que sin más fue opacado por una nueva voz:

«Adelante»

No la escuché como tal, su resonancia causó eco, lo que le hacía más fácil de describir como si la hubiese sentido por todo el cuerpo. Fueron efímeros segundos en lo que todos esos sucesos tomaron lugar. Observé pasmado cómo frente a mí la barrera se volvía oscura con celeridad, y tras ese color, cómo avanzaba una grieta que se ramificaba por toda su superficie. Poco a poco se fue rompiendo hasta que la barrera en forma de domo se rompió en su totalidad, dejando caer fragmentos de ésta que al flotar en el aire se iban desvaneciendo sin dejar rastro.

Rápidamente todo volvió a ponerse en orden, las voces de los demás me dejaron de parecer distantes y lánguidas. Se acercaron sin perder tiempo, hablándome al mismo tiempo, no teniendo un orden en específico para darse a entender. Estaba mucho más que sorprendido, casi podía ni reaccionar adecuadamente a lo que había ocurrido.

–Creo... que... desapareció.

Avancé, sin ser detenido di paso tras paso inseguro, notando que en efecto, era libre de la barrera. Volteé hacia los demás para ver reflejada una sonrisa en sus rostros, vaya sorpresa fue el darme cuenta que no fue así: Youmu estaba ahí, sosteniendo sus espadas con una expresión de confusión bastante marcada, mientras que los demás miraban hacia donde yo estaba de pie, mostrando un semblante de angustia difícil de ignorar.

* * *

><p><strong>«Capítulo 2.3 – Angustia escarlata»<strong>

* * *

><p>–Cuídate, Roy. Fue poco tiempo pero en verdad eres alguien simpático, serio y de expresión adusta, pero haces buena compañía a fin de cuentas.<p>

La barrera ya no existía. Pensaba como frenético eso, que sin haber esperado más, podía ser libre de su encierro.

–Espero no haberle importunado.

–No – lentamente añadió –, fue agradable en verdad.

El rostro amistoso de Reimu-san era el perfecto contraste de Yuan quien se notaba hacía su mejor esfuerzo para mantenerse sereno. Sentía el peso de su mirada que era difícil disimular. Durante el recorrido hasta la mansión guardé silencio al notar que, ahora mismo, esa expresión depositaba una carga extraña, como si yo fuera un completo desconocido para él. Qué incómodo ser visto como lo que era. Qué irónico.

**Como el viento y el fuego. Tercera parte. **

Ese silencio de su parte duró el tiempo que nos tomó llegar hasta la aldea humana de la que antes hablaron. Dirigiéndose ahora a mí, él dijo que cruzaríamos ésta sin más para así cortar camino. De un extremo a otro cruzamos sin distraernos con otras cosas, siendo que apenas si nos intercambiamos palabras que no fueran direcciones a seguir, o un "sigue caminando". El nombre dado a este lugar, supuse era mero adorno, puesto en lo que nos tomó ir y salir nadie nos volteó siquiera a ver. Y si lo hicieron, de seguro perdieron el interés en nosotros con toda la indiferencia posible. No hubo nada que captara mi atención: veía personas caminando así como otras dejando pasar el tiempo tranquilamente, se nos atravesaron por el camino al menos un par de veces algunos niños que jugaban, pero fuera de eso, era un lugar tranquilo. Sereno y con un ritmo propio, mas no era mi lugar.

Seguidamente recorrimos otro camino similar al de antes de entrar a la aldea, siendo bienvenidos por un intrigante bosque en donde apenas dar un paso se me dijo, repitió y aseguró entendiera que no era un sitio para jugar o distraerse. Varias veces me volteó él a ver, llegando a ser cansino y exasperante. No dije nada sin embargo, acepté que en efecto era nuevo y que no sabía nada de lo que me rodeaba.

Habíamos salido por fin del bosque, cuando ni más ni menos un enorme muro nos recibió. Por mero reflejo miro hacia arriba, encontrando una imponente torre que se alza y toca los cielos. Me sentí diminuto no solo al verla, sino que también al ver que el mismo muro se extendía.

–Hemos llegado – añadió con naturalidad Yuan –. Vamos, es por aquí.

¿Por qué avanzaba? Era estúpido me lo preguntase hasta entonces, pero bien, era la pregunta que ahora ocupaba lugar en mi cabeza.

Rodeamos los muros siguiendo a Yuan hasta que, al ver lo que parecía la entrada, nos recibe una chica de cabello rojizo. Al reparar en nuestra precensia se acerca alzando una mano en señal amistosa.

–Han tardado menos de lo que esperaba – jovialmente dijo, mirándonos uno por uno, deteniéndose al ver a Youmu y luego a mí –. Veo traen visitas.

–En efecto – añadió.

El cabello de la chica en un vaivén se mueve con gracia al dar un leve saltito hacia un lado. Sacudiendo su cabeza nos mira a quienes somos los invitados, deteniéndose con una expresión que le hacía ver radiante.

–Youmu-san – dando una reverencia juntando su puño derecho y palma izquierda saluda –, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos visitó. Espero que gocen de dicha en Hakugyokurou.

–Mu-muchas gracias, Meiling-san – imitando algo torpe el saludo Youmu mueve sus manos, terminando por simplemente hacer una reverencia sin más.

Repitiendo el saludo anterior ahora la chica, quien responde al nombre Meiling, me dedica éste. Sonriente no dice palabra alguna, dejando en su lugar una risita sutil.

–Hacía tiempo que no veía un rostro nuevo.

–Él es de quien les hablé ayer, Meiling. Es mi hermano menor.

Sorprendida primero mira a Yuan, rápidamente voltea a mí y continúa:

–Así que usted es el joven Roy. Mi nombre es Hong Meiling – ríe –; Si me lo preguntasen, yo diría que usted es quien ocupa el puesto de hermano mayor, aunque ciertamente, luce un poco más joven.

–¿Le parece? – me limité a sonreír, viendo cómo ella media con su palma mi altura y la suya – Es un gusto conocerle.

Dándome una palmada en mi hombro Meiling-san retrocede un paso para abrir una reja que se ocultaba entre los muros. Extendiendo una mano mientras con la otra sujeta dicha reja nos muestra podemos pasar.

–Adelante, pueden pasar; Oh, es verdad, le buscan dentro – parándole se dirige a Yuan.

–¿A mí? Huh, veamos en ese entonces qué sucede.

Tan solo pasar los muros pude ver un increíble jardín que se extendía hasta una esquina para continuar, rodeando la mansión. Era increíble, sí, pero no tanto como la gran mansión que se ocultaba tras estos. Ver su gran puerta dividida dejaba en ridículo las puertas del templo Hakurei donde había pasado la noche anterior. Sentí ansiedad de tan solo estar cerca, recordando las palabras que antes me había dicho Reimu-san. Que éste sitio, por más que lo dijera Yuan, no sería prudente fuera mi lugar.

–Remilia es la señora de la mansión ¿cierto?

–Lo es – respondió de inmediato, mirándome de reojo –. Te recomiendo seas en especial respetuoso con ella. Tiene su carácter y...

–Entiendo – le corté. No era necesario escuchara algo que era obvio. Ella era la gran señora de una mansión, y yo, un mero invitado.

Ya estábamos por tocar la puerta cuando, como si fuese planeado, ésta se abre de par en par. Dentro nos esperaba una persona, elegante y con un semblante de calma imperturbable. Era una sirvienta que destacaba por ese fino temple que mostraba. Dio un paso hacia nosotros, no distrayéndose con nosotros los "otros".

–Yuan-kun, veo que usted y Momiji-san han vuelto. Si está listo, ojousama le busca.

–Gracias por el segundo recordatorio – suspirando y llevándose una mano a la cabeza nos miró un segundo, volviendo a la joven –; Iré, no es como si me pudiera librar así de simple porque lo digo, pero mientras tanto ¿podría...?

–Comprendo – asintiendo y mostrando una sonrisa por demás elegante interrumpió a Yuan –. Mientras va, yo me ocuparé del resto.

Yuan partió junto a Momiji-san, quienes al ya no estar cerca empezaban a hablar por lo bajo. Tomaron rumbo a las escaleras, y luego por un pasillo. No pude escuchar más que murmullos incomprensibles.

–Encantada de conocerle. Izayoi Sakuya a su disposición. Por la descripción que se me dio, veo usted es el hermano menor de Yuan-kun.

–S-sí...

Eso fue todo. Sin mayores complicaciones y con un ademán elegante la señorita nos pidió le siguiéramos. En total silencio nos dirigió por un pasillo hasta llegar a una peculiar sala con sillones elegantes y una mesa en la mitad. Todo tenía clase, haciéndome sentir un poco fuera de lugar. La sirvienta mientras que nos dirigía mostró una neutralidad que se veía se esforzaba en mantener. Le vi mirándonos de reojo, pero quizá por motivos de su señora, es que ella solo se limitaba a escoltarnos. No se lo discutí, así que preferí no añadir nada.

Una vez habíamos llegado nos mostró que podíamos tomar lugar, dando la vuelta para ahora encontrar con que ya no estaba ahí.

–Ella...

–Sorprendente ¿verdad?

–¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

–Detuvo el tiempo y luego se fue.

Me reí, no burlándome, tampoco porque no lo creyera o porque fuera ridículo. Era obvio que mientras más días pasasen, más cosas extrañas encontraría. Si no me adaptaba a esto quizá terminaría volviéndome loco. Decidimos esperar pacientemente a que pasara lo que debiera pasar, sentándonos para simplemente platicar. Por un momento Youmu empezó a hacerme preguntas sobre el mundo humano, expectante y fascinada por las respuestas que escucharía de mi parte. Me sentí culpable al solo responder tajante un "no lo sé", "no", "sí", y eso si es que respondía eso último. Visto no tenía una disposición para crear plática ella bajó el rostro y guardó silencio.

–Lo siento... es solo que... – no podía responder.

–Descuide, sé que no lo dice, pero estoy segura está siendo difícil para usted el cambio que representa dejar atrás su vida. Yo también me he emocionado mucho, y por eso creo soy yo quien debería disculparme.

–Descuida – fingí una sonrisa, una que me preocupó saliera a la perfección –; Por cierto, no quiero ser grosero, pero ¿me podrías dejar de tratar de "usted"? Hehe...

–Oh – cubriéndose los labios se sobresaltó un poco – ¿L-Le estaba incomodando? Es decir, ¿te es-estaba incomodando?

–No tanto, es solo que pese a que... – me callé, mordiéndome la lengua al estar cerca de mencionar tan campantemente el detalle de no recordar nada – es solo que me es inusual me traten así.

Quería evitar decirlo, no solo el detalle de mi memoria, sino que también en lo posible no hacer mención de su edad. Ella parecía una chica sino de mi edad, un poco más joven que yo. Ella era un híbrido también, por lo que si era mayor, era preferible para mí cerrar el pico. Pero ahora solo me centraba en la apariencia y chica que veía frente a mí.

–Lo tendré en cuenta, Roy.

Antes habíamos hablado en el templo Hakurei por al menos unos 30 minutos, pero ahora, al estar solo los dos, descubría lo agradable que era platicar con ella. Me comentó un poco sobre el lugar en el que vivía: "Hakugyokurou", en el Meikai, el mundo espiritual. En todo momento que hablaba acercaba a Ikutachi consigo, tomándola de la empuñadura para dar un suspiro y mostrar una expresión apacible. Me apenó bastante prestarle más atención a Ikutachi que a su plática, más aún cuando se percató de ello.

–¿Quieres verla?

Me quedé callado un buen par de segundos, bajando el rostro sin saber qué decir.

–¿Puedo?

–Claro.

La facilidad con la que me la entregó me dejó un poco extrañado, yo no era más que un desconocido después de todo. Cualquiera en su sano juicio no facilitaría un objeto así a alguien como yo. Pero mis manos se movían casi por instinto. Tomé la espada como se me dio, desenvainándola para ver su hoja y filo. Me cautivaban.

–Sabía que solo mostraba su filo contigo.

–¿Cómo dices?

Me detuve de mirar a Ikutachi, guardándola rápidamente.

–En el templo Reimu-san dijo no veía ésta tuviera filo, pero claramente se mostró contigo. Al salir de ahí y antes de llegar a la aldea miré por mi cuenta y fue lo mismo. No poseía filo. Antes y ahora, parece responder solo ante ti.

Silencio. Le di a Ikutachi de vuelta mientras, lentamente, dejaba mis manos sobre mis rodillas. De pronto perdí iniciativa de decir palabra alguna, y por lo que veía en sus labios que marcaban una línea recta al apretarlos, parecía que ella también. Fui a decir algo, pero me callé al escuchar pasos provenir del pasillo por donde llegamos.

–Creo que tú... – le interrumpí. Señalando hacia el pasillo mientras pedía disculpas por lo bajo – oh, entiendo. Ya vienen.

La dueña de la mansión era quien hacía acto de presencia, pero en vez de ver a una dama que hiciera justicia a las palabras "señora de la mansión", cuál es sino mi sorpresa al ver a una niña que si bien demostraba distinción al andar, no asemejaba ser mayor a unos doce, quizá quince años. Iba armando la idea de que a quien veía se trataba de la hija de la cabecilla, acompañada de Yuan como su guardián o algo similar, mas esa idea se colapsó con verle extender un par de alas cuya envergadura casi intimidaba.

Terminó de andar hasta quedar frente a nosotros, ya su presencia dictaba ponerse de pie. Eso hice. Eso hicimos. Solo le bastó ladear ligeramente la cabeza para indicar, que en ese momento ella hablaría.

–Así que tú eres el hermano menor de Yuan – su voz era diferente a su apariencia, iba cargada de autoridad y poder –. Remilia Scarlet. Bienvenido a mi mansión.

Vaya poder poseía su voz al presentarse. Me incitaba a hablar, así lo quisiera o no.

–Roy, e-es un gusto. Muchas gracias por permitir nuestra inesperada visita.

Levanté parcialmente la mirada y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa la cual me dejó sin habla. Su temple así como su voz mostraban arrogancia desmedida a la cual no podía responder más que con un encogimiento de hombros. Cualquier cosa que pudiera responder, de entre todo lo prudente, lo mejor era callarme.

–Tengo entendido que han venido para tratar asuntos importantes con mi amiga – de una media vuelta se fue alejando, no deteniéndose en lo absoluto –. ¿Qué te ha arrancado la lengua, tigre?

Solo pude quedármele viendo mientras se retiraba. Vaya impotencia fue sentir el no poder hablar, tener una decena de palabras con el deseo de salir y solo callar al ver ese semblante de poder y soberbia que me fulminaba con esos ojos intensos. Mi presencia no le importaba mucho más que la de un animal asustado, sabía que yo conocía mi lugar, y claro, éste no lo era.

–La escucharon – dijo Yuan al acercarse –, vayamos donde Patchouli.

Seguimos a Yuan por el mismo pasillo para irnos adentrando más en la mansión, y mientras lo hacíamos, íbamos coincidiendo con unos simpáticos seres los cuales en menos de un segundo dejaron de serlo. "Hadas". Éstas pequeñas iban revoloteando, cargando con sus pequeñas manitas objetos, ya sean de limpieza o prendas. Iban de aquí para allá para poder cumplir las tareas de la mansión, mas no eran del todo amables. Si osabas ponerte en su camino no dudaban en voltearse y decirte cosas inapropiadas. Más de una vez me giré, mascullando palabras incomprensibles cuando golpeaban mi cabeza con algo que cargaran.

Después de un par de minutos caminando ya no debía esquivar a ninguna que no cuidase su camino. Nos detuvimos al fin frente a una puerta de considerable tamaño.

–La biblioteca – dijo Yuan señalando la puerta –. Dentro está Patchouli.

–Cuando usted diga – sosteniendo a Ikutachi ella dio un largo suspiro.

Ambos me miraron esperando una respuesta, fallando a su expectativa de escuchar alguna palabra, limitándome a asentir para seguirles el paso. El cambio a comparación de las puertas cerradas era sorprendente: primero que nada estaba la humedad, la diferencia era enorme, pudiendo sentir un gran bochorno. El olor era algo que no podías ignorar, todo el lugar poseía un aroma que se me hizo particularmente familiar. Eran libros de los cuales ese singular olor provenía, a mis costados, al alzar la mirada, frente a mí... diez veces la cantidad de mil. Quizá hasta más. No era algo reconfortante, me acostumbraba poco a poco sin embargo, debido a que me maravillaba. ¿Por qué? No lo sé, pero el ver tantos libros me causaban unas ansias irreales, quería tomar uno, el que sea, y abrirlo. Claro que no podía. Lo único que me quedaba era lidiar con ese impulso.

Fue un corto tramo dentro de la biblioteca, sorteando entre los estantes que dejaban caer una oscuridad intensa sobre nuestras cabezas hasta que, de entro unos, una chica sale cargando un par de libros. Vernos hace se sobresalte.

–¡Yuan-kun! – reprimió como pudo su grito – No esperábamos su visita hasta un par de horas de ahora – mirando su muñeca contó con sus dedos mientras colocaba un par de libros en uno de los estantes –; ¿a qué se debe su repentina visita?

La voz de la chica fue una gran ayuda para mi ensimismamiento al ver las portadas de los libros ante mí. Provocó le mire, pero entre la oscuridad lo único que diferenciaba de ella era su largo cabello.

–Veo trae visitas – acercándose más sacude sus manos en su vestido –. Conozco a Youmu-san, y si no estoy equivocada, y sé no lo estoy, a quien tenemos aquí es Roy-kun.

–S-sí, mucho gusto, Patchouli.

Al presentarme ella se llevó una mano a los labios, acercándose todavía más hacia nosotros para que la poca luz por fin hiciera su figura visible. Rió por lo bajo, dejando al descubierto su cabello de intenso color rojo, así como un par de alas ubicadas en su cabeza y espalda. Pensé se trataba de una tercera vampiro, pero no fue así.

–Hehehe, esta debe ser la primera vez que me confunden con Patchouli-sama. Mi nombre es Koakuma, y soy su ayudante. Mucho gusto.

–Oh, mis disculpas...

–No se preocupe. Ella se encuentra más adentro de la biblioteca. Les mostraré dónde exactamente.

Seguimos a Koakuma-san quien se movía con una remarcable facilidad por la oscuridad que cada vez parecía volverse más profunda. Casi podía sentirla. Mis ojos se adaptaban a la oscuridad con relativa rapidez hasta que, al dar la vuelta en un estante más, vemos la luz de unas cuantas velas descansando sobre una mesa. Del otro extremo se encontraba una pila de libros acomodados con cuidado, y tras estos, una chica que yacía sentada. Sus ojos, apagados y perezosos, se movían con celeridad al leer las páginas de un libro que sostenía. Su ropa holgada daba la impresión que olvidó quitarse la pijama, y en consecuencia que llevaba aquí desde la mañana. No nos miró aun con habernos acercado.

–Patchouli-sama, invitados.

–Mhm – sin voltear a vernos siguió con su lectura, apartando la mirada solo durante un segundo para luego seguir en lo suyo – Ya veo. Puedes retomar tus labores, Koakuma.

A pesar de seguir de pie sin movernos ella no soltaba su libro. Su mirada, que era fácilmente confundida con una de pocos amigos, mostraba sus ojos que casi se comían aquel libro por la velocidad a la que lo leía. Hubo un momento en el que bajó dicho libro, cerrándolo para luego tomar otro.

–Patchouli, ¿tardarás en...?

–En un momento Yuan – le interrumpió con lentitud –. Vayan con Koakuma, pronto estaré lista para escucharles.

Honestamente, no puedo quejarme. Fuese el tiempo que pudiera tardar, estaba mucho más que dispuesto a esperar y quizá hojear algún libro.

–¿Eso dijo Patchouli-sama? Por favor, no se molesten con ella. Recientemente ha estado algo ocupada con un trabajo de transcripción que retomó tras mucho tiempo, de modo que ha estado algo distante de lo demás.

–Lo sé, Koakuma. Incluso les agradezco hayan hecho tiempo para nosotros.

Habíamos regresado por donde habíamos llegado para encontrar una mesa donde descansaba una vela en el centro. Koakuma-san seguía con su peculiar tarea de estibar libros en los cuales posiblemente hayan estado trabajando. Yuan hablaba con ella mientras que Youmu esperaba sentada y yo curioseaba los títulos de los libros.

–... pero eso no importa ahora – terminó de explicar algo Yuan, tomando algo de entre un bolsillo –. Tengo que ir con Momiji y Flandre. Mientras tanto no hay problema en que Youmu y Roy se queden aquí, ¿verdad?

–Pueden quedarse, sí, si no les resulta incómodo esperar.

–Por mí no hay problema – respondí sin voltear, leyendo con detenimiento al notar algo por demás inusual en los títulos.

–Por mí tampoco. No tengo prisa – dijo Youmu.

–En ese caso todo se resuelve por ahora – ya estaba yéndose Yuan, cuando al verme de reojo se detiene, avanzando hacia mí para pedirme extendiera la mano –. No pensé fuera a hacer falta, pero dale esto a Patchouli cuando hablen con ella.

Vi mi mano, y aquello que me entregó se trataba de una pequeña esfera de cristal que cabía a la perfección en mi palma. Era fría al tacto además de bastante más pesada de lo que aparentaba, mas rápidamente cambió a ser muy cálida. Al cabo de unos cuantos segundos sentí su peso aligerarse considerablemente.

–¿Qué es esto?

–Ya lo sabrás. Cuando terminen me dices qué fue lo que te dijo ella sobre la piedra.

Y sin que entendiera lo que dijo, se fue. Al voltear Koakuma-san sonríe para seguir con lo que hacía. Estuve por tomar asiento, pero me detuve. Al ver a Youmu sentada con Ikutachi, tuve una idea.

–Disculpe, Koakuma-san.

–Dígame Roy-kun.

–Me preguntaba si pudiese tomar algún libro de los estantes.

–Por supuesto. ¿Tendrá de casualidad algún tema en mente?

–De hecho, así es. Estaba pensando en el tema de armas antiguas.

–Armas antiguas dice – ponderando un segundo pierde la mirada en los estantes –. Una elección muy particular. Enseguida le traeré algunos libros con el tema que ha pedido.

Dando dos delicadas palmadas se movió rápidamente entre la oscuridad para luego perderse entre ésta. Mientras esperaba volví a tomar asiento junto a Youmu.

–¿Piensas buscar algo relacionado con Ikutachi? – preguntó ella, contenta.

–¿Fui tan obvio? – ella solo asintió – Yuan dijo que Patchouli podría tener un poco de información sobre ésta, pero, me gustaría ver si puedo encontrar algo antes. Es un poco de curiosidad.

–En ese entonces me sumo a la causa.

Ya solo hacía falta esperar por Koakuma-san con los libros. Sin saber cuánto es lo que le tomaría puse mis brazos sobre la mesa, colocando mi cabeza por un rato al mismo tiempo que Youmu se recostaba en la silla.

–Debe ser sorprendente encontrar a tu hermano después de tanto tiempo sin verlo.

–... – no respondí.

–Por lo que Yuan-san dijo del mundo humano, creo que te extrañaba mucho. Debió ser complicado para ti no saber lo que le había pasado a tu hermano durante ese tiempo del mismo modo.

Ella no tenía la culpa de depositar con sus palabras angustia en mí. Quería negarme a verlo de ese modo, no era su intención. Intenté decir algo, lo que fuera, pero el hecho de mentir parecía desbaratarme la cabeza poco a poco. Era difícil, pese a no saber nada, se hacía cada vez más difícil mantener una farsa ante otros.

–¿Roy?

–¿Qué te parecería si dijera que no siento nada de eso?

Intenté mantener un tono de voz amable, pero en su lugar me escuché preocupado. Youmu me miró sorprendida para luego mostrarse molesta.

–Me parecería grosero – replicó.

–Ciertamente, sería grosero.

Mantuve silencio en lo que su expresión se serenaba.

–No puedo ser del todo recíproco en lo que Yuan demuestra al hablarme, ya que, ¿sabes? No conozco a esa persona.

Traté de posar la mirada en alguna otra parte, cambiando rápidamente a ver el fuego de la vela que teníamos al frente. Youmu mostró una expresión de confusión.

–¿A qué te refieres con que no le conoces?

–Yuan, quien dijo es mi hermano. No lo conozco, ya que no recuerdo nada con antes de haber despertado aquí en Gensokyo.

–Pero... pero...

No pude callar.

–Si tuve una vida antes de despertar, mi nombre, mi familia, amigos o conocidos. Me es imposible poder recordar cualquiera de esas cosas, es horrible solo ver un vacío sin fin... incluso si estoy aquí, es por miedo, no por mi cuenta propia.

Youmu me miró en verdad consternada. Cubrió sus labios con su mano, diciendo algo por lo bajo. Intentó disculparse tras haberme escuchado, pero ni eso parecía poder decir. Quedó callada, mirando hacia la misma vela que yo hacía.

–Lo siento mucho... yo...

–No te preocupes – intenté calmarme con mi propia voz, misma que sin importar cuántas veces escuchara seguía siendo desconocida para mí –. Creo que si recordase algo del mismo modo sería difícil para mí adaptarme, siendo que me aferraría a ese algo.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–No hay nada que me una a un pasado, de cierto modo, solo puedo avanzar.

La forma en que me miraba cambió rápidamente, mostrando una sonrisa gentil.

–Es una respuesta muy simple, pero con una fuerte verdad.

De nuevo habíamos guardado silencio, sin embargo éste se sentía menos pesado. Daba una grata sensación de tranquilidad, una que me hacía suspirar apaciblemente aunque fuese por solo un minuto.

–Dicho eso, ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer de ahora en adelante?

–Realmente no lo sé – respondí, apenado –. Creo tendría que encargarme de unas cuantas cosas para pensar en eso con detenimiento.

–Supongo que no has decidido dónde dar comienzo a tu vida como tal.

–Supones bien; Aunque se me haya ofrecido tres opciones que resolverían eso, no estoy seguro de si aceptar alguna.

–¿Por qué?

–Yuan mencionó sobre vivir aquí, en esta mansión – me volví a encoger de hombros para perder momentáneamente la vista a un lado –... pero Remilia no creo se entusiasme con esa idea además que tampoco me gusta la idea del todo; Antes de esa sugerencia hubo otra persona que se ofreció a cuidar de mí, y por último queda la aldea. No quiero menospreciar el favor de nadie, ya que no veo o siento cómodo al pensar en alguna de estas opciones.

–Ya veo – pasando ligeramente sus dedos por la llama de la vela se le queda viendo primero a su intermitente luz y luego a Ikutachi –. Sea cual sea tu elección, te deseo lo mejor.

–Muchas gracias, Youmu.

Empecé ferviente por la idea de seguir adelante sin ataduras por un pasado que me marcase, pero en verdad aun con lo dicho, sabía que no sería tan sencillo como quererlo. Por cortos periodos de tiempo, donde miraba taciturno hacia la nada me invadía la ansiedad de querer algo sin saber lo que era. La desesperación que traía tras sí era abrumadora, poco a poco sentía un frío inexplicable trepar por mis pies para envolver todo mi cuerpo. En ese tiempo me bastaba para cruzarme de brazos, tiritando sin frío, tratando de volver a aquella extraña y, que decidiré llamar, normalidad. Esperaba, eso era todo lo que podía hacer.

Finalmente se detuvo, mi cuerpo volvía a responder al verse despojado de ese frío tan irreal. Abrí los ojos para ver a Youmu igual que yo, descansando recostada sobre sus brazos viendo hacia otro extremo. Se volteó, abriendo los ojos al escuchar la voz de Koakuma-san venir de detrás de un estante.

–Roy-kun – dijo –. Me temo no he podido encontrar en el tiempo un libro que reuniera lo que busca.

–Oh, no importa.

–Si hubiera preguntado por un apartado de armas mágicas, específicamente a detalle sin importar fuesen antiguas o no, le hubiera traído el libro en cuestión.

Claro que existía un sistema más detallado que solo buscar algo así de simple. Lo entendía, ¿por qué? Solo lo entendía.

–Posiblemente de tener más tiempo del que disponía hubiera encontrado algo de lo que pidió. Pido disculpas por eso.

–No, no importa – repetí –. En verdad, solo era una curiosidad que tenía.

–...En ese caso – relajando sus hombros dejo un par de libros sobre la mesa, ninguno poseía título o algo escrito en su lomo.

Uno de ellos tenía apariencia de ser nuevo, de pasta suave y con las hojas en orden. El segundo, era todo lo contrario: apenas si poseía algo que se le pudiera llamar "portada", siendo sencillamente un trozo de algún material que con trabajo y cubría su contenido de páginas amarillentas, aunque en orden, manchadas. Estaba costurado, y lo único que daba era lástima. Koakuma-san se sentó, abriendo ese libro con especial cuidado.

–En ese caso Patchouli-sama ya debe estar disponible para hablar con ustedes.

–¿En verdad?

–Estoy bastante segura.

Tomando el mismo camino que antes no tardamos en dar con la luz de sus velas y mesa con montón de libros. Patchouli se encontraba sentada en el mismo lugar, con la única diferencia que a un lado suyo había un montón de papeles perfectamente ordenados. Nos miró llegar con esos mismos ojos lánguidos, bostezando sin molestarse en cubrir su boca.

–Eres el hermano de Yuan ¿no? Roy – su voz, aunque suave, se escuchaba en verdad muy cansada – Tenía entendido estabas atrapado en una especie de barrera.

En lo que esperaba mi respuesta se quedó cavilando.

–Ah, me llamo Patchouli Knowledge, por cierto. Me puedes llamar como gustes.

–Un gusto en conocerte – me seguía mirando de esa forma, ya a tal punto no sabía si me veía así por estar cansada o por indiferencia –; Sí, me llamo Roy, y sí, también es cierto que estaba encerrado por una barrera. Fue hasta esta mañana que de algún modo se rompió, dejándome libre... aunque no tenemos idea de cómo pudo suceder eso.

–Huh. Interesante – de nuevo se quedó unos segundos callada –. Bien por ti.

Fue un poco vergonzoso el hecho de llegar, hablar un poco sobre un tema que bien ella desconocía para luego volver al pesado silencio de antes. Nos dio un rápido vistazo a ambos, no preguntándose más cosas aparentemente, alzando un libro para abrirlo. Estuvo cerca de llevar a cabo tal acción, mas no le es posible por Youmu, quien al notarlo da un paso hacia la mesa.

–Pa-Patchouli-san, me preguntaba si podría ayudarme en un asunto.

–¿Mhm? Ah... – ladeando la cabeza se le quedó viendo a ella – Youmu ¿cierto? Supongo. Tengo tiempo ahora. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

–Se trata de esta espada – colocando a Ikutachi sobre la mesa Patchouli apenas si dirige su vista hacia ésta –. Hasta esta mañana esta espada, nombrada Ikutachi, era una espada completamente destruida, corroída por el óxido de los años. Así fue hasta que él la tomó y... le sucediera eso. En sus manos se restauró, y por extraño que parezca, su filo solo es visible si Roy la toma.

–Inusual entonces – tomando la espada con trabajo la terminó alzando, colocándola sobre sus piernas –. ¿Te molesta si la desenvaino?

–Adelante.

En mis manos Ikutachi no pesaba tanto, caso contrario era para Patchouli quien termina asentando ésta en su mesa, inspeccionándola minuciosamente desde la empuñadura de la cual al irse acercando a su hoja presentaba una singular formación de acero en lugar de una guarda. Era muy diferente a las espadas que llevaba Youmu consigo aún si éstas se encontraban envainadas. Se tomó unos minutos hasta que, tras un suspiro, la dejó.

–Roy ¿podrías tomar la espada? Quiero ver su filo.

–Enseguida.

La tomé, y como antes, su filo apareció. Extendiendo ambas manos Patchouli formó un extraño círculo en ambas, una luz que no sabría cómo explicar al ver. Ese círculo, compuesto de varios detalles más, se movía conforme sus manos se acercaban a Ikutachi sin tocarla.

–Ahora, no te muevas mucho – ella repitió ese proceso pero ahora conmigo, siendo más rápida que antes, bajando su mano casi enseguida –. Esta espada y tú se encontraron hoy mismo en la mañana.

–Así es – respondimos ambos.

–Youmu, ¿cuánto tiempo tiene Ikutachi? Aunque sea una aproximación en años.

–No sabría decirle... la espada ha estado en Hakugyokurou mucho antes de que yo viviese ahí.

–Qué... extraño – miró a la espada ahora con una diferente expresión, sorprendida – qué descabellado es eso. Esta espada y tú, Roy, poseen la misma firma de energía.

–... – ambos nos quedamos sin palabra alguna.

–Muestra su filo ante ti porque no reconoce a nadie más.

–En pocas palabras...

–Ikutachi es su espada – primero se lo dijo a Youmu, luego me miró –. Es tu espada.

* * *

><p><strong>«Capítulo 2.4 – Dos caminos»<strong>

* * *

><p>La oscuridad solo se detenía por las velas que delimitaban una delicada línea entre la mesa y los estantes. Quedé quieto, callado y expectante entre la luz de éstas y el abismo que resguardaba a un millar de libros a mis espaldas. Miré a Ikutachi, mientras que en mi contra las palabras de Patchouli rebotaban en mi cabeza con eco: "Ikutachi es su espada. Es tu espada". Estuve por preguntar cómo es que lo sabía, mas me detengo. Youmu alza una mano a la altura de su pecho para así tomar la palabra.<p>

–Ya lo sabía.

**Como el viento y el fuego. Cuarta parte. **

–Ya lo sabías – repitió Patchouli tranquilamente –. Si no te molesta que lo pregunte, dime ¿cómo lo sabías?

–La espada estaba completamente destruida cuando la llevé al templo Hakurei, pese a que no se lo haya dicho, ésta le escogió al salir de su funda. Le escogió al restaurarse en sus manos y lo hizo y lo seguirá haciendo al mostrar su filo solo con él.

Ella me miró, mostrando una expresión de disculpa.

–Te lo iba a decir, pero entonces apareció Remilia-san.

No comprendía el porqué sabía eso con tanta seguridad. Ambas. Quise dar un paso hacia atrás, pero al hacerlo me encuentro con un estante. Mis manos acariciaron los libros que descansaban ahí, y eso debo decir, de algún modo me relajó. Avancé de nuevo hacia la mesa donde ellas me miraban sin cambiar el semblante que mantenían.

–¿Cómo pueden estar tan seguras que esa es mi espada?

–Indiferentemente si se restauró en tus manos o muestra su filo contigo – respondió Patchouli puntualizando con su dedo sobre la mesa –, ambos comparten la misma "firma".

–Firma de energía – completé.

–Es una marca, si gustas llamarle, algo que te distingue como quien eres además de ser inmutable por métodos convencionales. Tú y esta espada comparten eso, como si fuesen uno... – moviendo la vista hacia sus libros calló un segundo, regresando para abrir más los ojos – lo cual es extraño. Hay maneras de imbuir tu energía de éste modo en objetos, no obstante, es imperativo seas un maestro en el tema. Algo que dudo mucho seas. Además que la edad de la espada y tu procedencia hacen de esto algo más que imposible; En palabras resumidas: es absurdo.

Patchouli refunfuñó ante lo que ella misma había dicho, acomodándose descuidadamente un mechón de cabello que empezaba a descansar sobre sus ojos. Llevándose una mano a una mejilla queda taciturna clavando la mirada en Ikutachi. No hacía más que eso, cambiando si es que lo hacía donde apoyaba el rostro.

–Es absurdo – repitió –, mas no puedo dejar algo así pasar ante mis narices sin que amerite mi tiempo.

En un increíble y lento movimiento, Patchouli apoyó ambas manos sobre los reposa brazos de la silla donde estaba sentada, poniéndose de pie para dar un par de pasos arrastrados mientras llevaba un libro abrazado.

–Tu intención al venir con esa espada era que yo te ayudara a saber más sobre ésta. Una trampa muy bien elaborada, debo decir. Ha captado mi atención.

Alejándose a paso lento se detuvo, volteando para hacer una señal con la mano, indicando que la siguiéramos por entre los estantes. Eso hicimos.

–N-No era mi intención importunarle, Patchouli-san.

–La modestia está bien, pero ahora no es necesaria – dijo sin tono en particular –. Tu voz me rebela estás entusiasmada por el hecho puedas saber más de esa espada.

Youmu se detuvo, me miró sorprendida y confundida mientras abría la boca y no emitía ruido alguno. Le pareció increíble así fuera, sin embargo, Patchouli decía la verdad. Ella estaba bastante ansiosa.

–Sobre tu espada, Roy – haciendo énfasis en "tu" me dijo –; como sea, si bien he aceptado por las buenas a desvelar el pasado de Ikutachi, sepan que no será una labor de días o semanas.

Seguimos a Patchouli un poco más en silencio, hasta que, al dar una vuelta entre unos estantes habíamos regresado donde Koakuma-san. La chica de cabello rojizo nos escuchó llegar, dejando sobre la mesa un bolígrafo y un par de lentes que llevaba puestos.

Posó de una manera elegante, con ambas manos a la vista y con los dedos entrelazados.

–Tenemos un nuevo proyecto, uno que entrará en vigor tan pronto las traducciones de los tomos cuarto y sexto sean terminadas.

–Oh – conteniendo la sorpresa Koakuma-san nos mira, asintiendo para seguir con lo suyo –. ¿Qué proyecto será? Patchouli-sama.

–Descubrir el pasado de esta espada – señalándola en brazos de Youmu se detuvo –. Cualquier dato que haya tomado lugar en Gensokyo y que involucre el nombre "Ikutachi".

–...Ikutachi – terminó de anotar, bajando el bolígrafo –. ¿No precisa nada más para su investigación? Esto es bastante vago.

–Sé lo necesario, no te preocupes por eso.

Resultó ser más rápido de lo que parecía. Habiendo acordado nada más que eso ella afirmó al finalizar que necesitaría de al menos un par de meses para brindar algo relevante y detallado sobre la espada en sí. Podían existir libros que hablasen de su presencia como algo apenas sutil, otros que la podrían exagerar o meramente tratarla como una espada como cualquier otra. En todo caso, el reto sería saber si existía una referencia o información así. El predecesor de Youmu la había ganado en un combate, pero de ahí, no se sabía más.

Nos despedimos de ambas, agradeciendo su generosidad con lo que Youmu y yo ya nos disponíamos a retirarnos. Estábamos por llegar a la puerta, cuando por mero reflejo metí sin pensarlo mis manos a mis bolsillos, sintiendo que algo me quemaba.

–¡Au! – ahogué un grito, sacudiendo la mano por el repentino escozor que sentí en las yemas de mis dedos.

–¿Qué pasó?

–Algo... – tallando mi dedo noté no solo el ardor, sino que también un pequeño enrojecimiento que se formaba – algo me quemó.

Con cuidado volví a meter la mano en mi bolsillo, notando cómo algo en su interior empezaba a aumentar su temperatura. Tomé lo que sentí y lo saqué con rapidez, sosteniéndolo con parte de la camisa. Era esa pequeña esfera que me había entregado Yuan y la cual olvidé por completo. Ahora era mucho más caliente que antes, así como ligera. Casi no notaba su peso, y en su lugar, era el persistente calor lo que se hacía sentir.

–Yuan me dijo le entregara esto a Patchouli – me le quedé viendo, pero ésta no presentaba nada inusual fuera de lo mencionado –. Iré a dárselo, parece importante.

–Te esperaré aquí – me detuve un momento al verla apoyarse en la pared, y al hacerlo, me quemé la mano una vez más.

Fue el mismo recorrido pero corriendo, sosteniendo la singular esfera que no se volvía menos caliente. Me pensé el tirarla al suelo y dejar se enfriase, o rodarla, pero no. La llevé en mis manos con mi ropa como protección que realmente poco hacía para evitar me quemase como un tonto. De una última zancada llegué donde ellas, apoyando con rapidez la esfera sobre la mesa.

–¡Disculpen! – añadí, sacudiendo ambas manos –... "¡agh!" quema...

–Patchouli-sama, es su piedra filosofal neutral – viéndola rodar por la mesa habló Koakuma-san.

–Es verdad – con total tranquilidad y despojada de emoción dijo Patchouli –. Yuan me había dicho llegarías con la piedra para demostrar algo. Lo había olvidado.

–... ¿Piedra qué?

Estaba de más decir no entendía nada de lo que hablaban. Nuevamente carente de cualquier tipo de emoción, Patchouli extendió el libro que antes sostenía y que parecía había olvidado por qué cargaba, abriéndolo para mostrar una hoja con un círculo y varios otros detalles que no pude diferenciar más allá de ser garabatos con un orden espectacular.

–Ponla en el centro.

–... – no demostré entusiasmo alguno con esa petición. De nueva cuenta no entendía de qué iba la situación de ahora. Bien no saber nada de nada me hizo no preguntar más –. De acuerdo...

No había forma de que la sostuviera sin que me quemara despiadadamente las manos. Rápidamente la tomé para tirarla al aire, sostenerle con la otra mano para, de casi un golpe, ponerla en el libro donde me dijo ella hiciera.

–¿Qué se supone es eso? Arde como un carbón al rojo vivo...

–Y es tan ligera como una pluma ¿no es así? – completó ella con justo lo que estuve por decir. Me le quedé viendo y, por un segundo, podría jurar vi un amago de sonrisa.

–¿Cómo...?

–Eres como tu hermano – me volvió a interrumpir con calma –. Cuando él te dio la piedra filosofal ésta era muy fría al tacto además de increíblemente pesada para su tamaño.

No lo preguntó, ella lo afirmó. Después de eso no pregunté nada más, sabía ella volvería a tomar la palabra. Me quedé en silencio y expectante.

–La piedra filosofal neutral responde a los elementos afines de un individuo. Si es que posee alguno. Yuan ha demostrado ser capaz de dominar el agua y la tierra, características que antes viste en la piedra al sentirla fría y pesada respectivamente.

–Eso quiere decir que Roy-kun es poseedor de los elementos contrarios.

–En efecto – le respondió Patchouli –. Felicidades, has descubierto que eres un usuario de afinidad elemental doble. El fuego y el viento.

Youmu y yo terminamos saliendo de la biblioteca, manteniéndonos de pie del otro extremo frente a una ventana la cual otorgaba una vista completa del jardín. Le comenté lo que pude entender sobre la "afinidad elemental" lo cual, de buenas a primeras, era nada. Patchouli dijo que Yuan era capaz de dominar el agua y la tierra y que yo el fuego y el viento. ¿Qué quiso decir con eso exactamente? ¿Dominar? Fue un alivio saber que Youmu no entendía más que yo y que ambos estábamos igual de perdidos con solo hablarlo superficialmente.

–En Gensokyo hay diferentes seres, humanos y youkais, que pueden usar la magia. Pero, jamás había escuchado alguien dijera "afinidad elemental".

–No entiendo nada de nada.

Ahí nos quedamos, dándole vueltas al asunto hasta que tras un par de minutos más Yuan hizo acto de presencia. Pese a ver la rutilante confusión que demostraba en mi rostro, él se limitó a reír despreocupadamente. Inexpresivo tras su risotada capté su atención y de una manera seria le pregunté aquello que no entendíamos: ¿Qué es la afinidad elemental? Dicha explicación nos la daría al llevarnos a su habitación. Estábamos los tres, además de Momiji-san reunidos. Sin más se explayó con lujo de detalle:

"La afinidad elemental es la habilidad que puede poseer cierto individuo para así tener control sobre cierto aspecto de la naturaleza. Existen en total seis afinidades: el agua, el aire, la tierra y el fuego, además de la luz y oscuridad. Cada elemento se puede juntar con otro para de ese modo crear un derivado, fruto de la unión de dos o más. A diferencia de la magia que algunos conocen como convencional, la afinidad elemental no precisa de intricados símbolos, palabras escritas o del habla para así poder manifestarse. Ésta solo necesita el completo, o en su defecto, gran entendimiento del elemento en cuestión".

Yuan se detuvo tras su explicación que solo hizo viera su "completo" como una inmensa maraña de dudas. No sabía adónde quería llegara con saber eso.

–Hay algo más, y es que si bien con el estudio y la práctica, además de una buena aptitud casi cualquiera puede aprender magia básica, resulta imposible la afinidad elemental sea aprendida por otros.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–La afinidad elemental es algo que se tiene o no. No hay manera de que alguien que no posee algún elemento afín pueda aprender y por ende tener dominio sobre uno.

Se le escuchaba serio, sin embargo, seguía sin entender.

El día dentro de la mansión transcurría y yo poco a poco me iba integrando en las pláticas que surgían. Además de la afinidad elemental de antes, se le comentó a Yuan lo que había surgido de Ikutachi. Ante tal noticia su expresión fue casi de poesía, sin embargo, supo cómo serenarse para añadir que, hasta cierto punto, no le sorprendía. Tanto a Youmu como a mí esa respuesta nos descolocó un poco, y es que afirmó que yo, en el mundo humano, había estudiado desde los cuatro años y por doce arduos años posteriores e ininterrumpidos un estilo de Kenjutsu en una escuela llamada: "Tenshin Shōden Katori Shintō-ryū". El nombre me sonaba tan extraño como por el que me llamaban. Él afirmó que al estudiar ese estilo tenía estrictamente prohibido hablarlo con otros aun si fuesen de mi familia. Estaba dejando en claro que si la espada me había elegido, era porque en verdad lo merecía; también hizo mención de que hacía solo dos años, poco tiempo antes de que él llegase a Gensokyo, me habían expulsado por haber roto las reglas de la escuela; Fue curioso, pero me sorprendió más el hecho de saber tenía 18 años.

Llegó la noche sin que nos percatáramos, hablando de trivialidades el tiempo pasó volando hasta que la oscuridad era lo único que se encontraba al mirar fuera de las ventanas donde el jardín no se podía apreciar. Fue un día relativamente tranquilo, donde en el almuerzo y la cena cada quien se veía sonriente... específicamente hablando de la dueña de la mansión quien continuaba con esa sonrisa intrigante. Ignoré lo mejor que pude el peso que traía verla, y me limité a expresar mis más sinceros agradecimientos por permitir mi estadía momentánea. Me estaba repitiendo, mas no tenía algo más por decir.

Retirándonos de la mesa seguimos a Yuan y Momiji-san quienes nos mostraron una habitación para cada uno donde pasaríamos la noche. Fui el primero en dar un paso, dar las buenas noches y entrar en una de éstas para cerrar la puerta tras de mí. Había sido un día por demás agotador, lo único que quería era descansar y dejar por unas cuantas horas todo de un lado. Caí dormido cuando todo se volvía silencio y tranquilidad.

–Eres nada más que un títere de una lastimosa y solitaria cuerda. Tu existencia no tiene ningún otro sentido más que el ser manipulado por una danza triste y vacía. No importa si das un paso al frente o hacia atrás, cualquier decisión, correcta o errada, todo te dirige a mí. Y así será, es el destino que te he impuesto. La ilusión de una vida.

Sobresaltado, con gotas de sudor frío recorriendo mi espalda y rostro, manos débiles y temblorosas así como una agitada respiración, desperté. La mañana me había recibido con el final de una pesadilla comandada por una voz ajena, rompiendo la tranquilidad que me había acogido y llevado al sueño. No pude gritar o poner un alto a las palabras que se repetían incansablemente, finalizando hasta que un rayo de luz atrevido se escapó por la ventana, descansando en mi rostro para despertarme. Empezaba otro día.

La noche anterior entré a la habitación sin reparar en lo que había dentro: Cerca de la cama se encontraba una peculiar mochila de color marrón con lo que parecía una hoja de maple en una orilla. La levanté, dejando que de ésta cayera una pequeña nota de su interior:

"Roy-san, esta mochila es un regalo de mi parte. Son las que solemos usar los tengu y lo podrá ver en el abanico que le diferencia. Espero le guste y le sea tan funcional como a nosotros – Momiji."

Me arrebató una sonrisa sincera. No pude contra el impulso de colgármela del hombro derecho mientras descansaba sobre mi costado izquierdo. Era espaciosa pero sin ser absurdamente grade además de cómoda de llevar. Me encontré metiendo lo que ella me había regalado igualmente el día anterior. Todo se acomodaba perfectamente. Dejé ésta sobre la cama, notando una puerta que en la oscuridad no distinguí. Al abrirla me encontré con una bañera, una que necesitaba usar desde el día de ayer.

–Roy, soy Yuan. Te esperamos en el comedor, no tardes. Saldremos el día de hoy, de modo que trae todas tus cosas.

–¡Ah! ¡Cla-caro! ¡Voy!

Tan pronto como había terminado mi baño me vestí y salí. Pude sentir mientras me dirigía al comedor un extraño pesar en mi cabeza y centro del pecho. No lo reconocí como hambre, pero bien encontré que había desaparecido tan pronto como terminaba de comer. El desayuno pasó solo con nosotros dos, Yuan y yo, por lo que el silencio era algo apabullante mientras tanto. Al levantarme no tardó en indicarme saliese y les esperase. Salí de la mansión hacia los muros donde se encontraba Meiling-san abriendo las inmensas rejas mientras me veía acercarme.

–Buen día, Meiling-san.

–Muy buen día tenga usted, joven Roy – haciendo su distinguida reverencia dejó su cabello se meciera un poco –. ¿Irá a algún lado?

–Eso parece. Yuan ha dicho saldríamos hoy, pero no mencionó nada más.

–Mhm – pensativa se quedó viendo hacia la mansión, mismo instante en donde él, Momiji-san y Youmu salían –. Ahí están ellos. Permítame un segundo.

Ella les detiene, saludando a Youmu quien al corresponderle el saludo sigue caminando hacia mi dirección. Con paso tranquilo se acerca hasta quedar frente a mí, entregándome a Ikutachi rápidamente. La sostuve sin saber qué decir.

–Al salir de Hakugyokurou no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que Ikutachi sería el arma que es, así como que sería de alguien más.

–Pero... – intenté devolvérsela mas ella me detiene con solo una mano – no puedo aceptarla tan a la ligera.

–Es tuya – insistió y no pude contradecirle –. Te pertenece a ti y a nadie más.

–Aunque sea verdad, no puedo aceptarla ahora.

Pensé que solo un tonto podría rechazar una espada tan bella como lo era Ikutachi. Me contuve a aceptar lo que decía y reclamarla como mía, pero claro, sabía lo imprudente que sería hacer tal cosa. Tomando las manos de Youmu dejé que la espada tomara lugar en ellas.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque no sé quién soy – tomé aire una vez –. No sé nada respecto a mí salvo estos días que han pasado. No puedo alegar ser alguien que pueda cargar con lo que significa blandir un arma así. No estoy listo.

Acercando a Ikutachi mostró entendimiento, tomándola con una mano para posar la otra en la empuñadura de una de las que llevaba consigo. Dio una cabezada al estar de acuerdo con lo que decía y mostró un amago de decir algo más, pero se interrumpió a sí misma al levantar su semblante.

–Me la llevaré a Hakugyokurou, y cuando el día llegue, te la devolveré.

–Esperaré ese día desde ahora mismo.

Youmu empezó a acomodar a Ikutachi con sus espadas, conforme conseguía ésta no se moviera o le incomodara se fue deteniendo. Quedando en la misma posición empezó nuevamente a hablar, no mirando de frente.

–Creo que tienes un camino muy difícil por delante.

–Eso lo sé mejor que nadie.

–Sí – soltando sus espadas éstas se mantuvieron con Ikutachi –. ¿No tienes miedo?

–Mucho, demasiado de hecho.

–Ya veo – retrocediendo un paso se encogió tímidamente de hombros –. Te deseo lo mejor para los días que vienen.

–Gracias. Por todo, Youmu. En verdad.

Esa fue lo último de la chica fantasma y la espada oxidada, una despedida hasta que su figura se hizo pequeña en la distancia. Tomando un camino completamente diferente al mío hasta que estos vuelvan a coincidir.

* * *

><p><strong>«Capítulo 0.2 – Hace un año y ahora»<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>· Hace un año y ahora.<strong>

Habíamos partido de la mansión Scarlet tan pronto como Meiling-san terminó de hablar con ambos. Con palabras de ánimo y una sonrisa energética me dijo diera lo mejor de mí, entregando el todo por el todo en corazón y espíritu. Sus palabras tuvieron el efecto contrario que muy seguramente quiso causar, preocupándome al punto de exigirle una muy necesaria explicación a Yuan una vez los tres nos habíamos alejado de la mansión.

Suspirando en señal de rendición dijo estropeaba la sorpresa, y que el lugar hacia donde nos dirigíamos era conocido como el templo Moriya, ubicado en la cima de donde apuntaba, una montaña a la que se le dio el nombre de "Montaña Youkai". Momiji-san no tomó tiempo muerto y, orgullosa, añadió los tengu vivían ahí. Que era su hogar.

"¿Con qué fin?"

Pregunté sin perder tiempo, recibiendo de respuesta que en dicho sitio se me enseñaría los principios básicos de un elemento afín al igual que a dominar el viento.

"¿El viento dices? Es decir, ¿sin más ya estoy listo para aprender algo así?"

Se lo tomaron con un poco de gracia, misma que apenas si duró una inspiración de mi parte y una queja.

"No debiste tomar esa decisión tan a la ligera"

Ambos me apaciguaron un poco al decirme que, pese a ser abrupta tal decisión, no había nada mejor que empezar pronto. También se me recalcó el hecho que no había otro humano conocido que haya pasado por semejante cambio como el que yo tuve al volverme un hanjuu con tanta rapidez. El porqué era desconocido, ya que quienes sobrevivían podían afirmar una cosa:

"¿Un mes? ¿Has dicho un mes?"

Eso dio pie a la historia de la llegada de Yuan, de cómo siendo un humano desapareció de su mundo para aparecer en este. No sabiendo dónde se encontraba deambuló durante un tiempo por los alrededores hasta que, tras ser perseguido por un par de youkai, estos le hicieron llegar a los muros de la mansión Scarlet. Pensando había hallado un poco de ayuda fue atacado por quien resguardaba la entrada; aunque haya dicho fue su idea el que le golpease para así saber si estaba soñando o no.

Detalló un principio catastrófico, pidiéndole a Remilia si le permitiría vivir bajo la protección de su techo, misma que tras lo mencionado lo pensó, dándole una solución:

"Te dejaré vivir bajo el techo de mi mansión si pruebas quién eres. Tienes un mes para prepararte, regresar y demostrar lo que vales. Si logras pasar mi prueba, te aceptaré como un miembro de mi mansión. Ahora vete".

Yuan había aceptado a tener una batalla contra Remilia. Un vampiro. Para pedir una sentencia tan absurda me pregunté si aquel golpe que recibió por Meiling-san no le habría zafado el cerebro de su posición. Yo con un mes lo único que lograría sería correr lo suficientemente lejos y esconderme lo suficientemente bien para evitar acabar hecho carne picada pos sus manos. Pero ésta no era mi historia y mucho menos mi vida. Yuan se entrenó con Patchouli en diferentes temas, aprendiendo a controlar algo llamado "aura" una peculiar habilidad que le brindaba la capacidad de proyectar su fuerza, o al menos eso entendí en su rápida explicación.

Tras aprender a usar su aura tuvo una pelea que yo solo encontraría adecuada de detallar como un acto de total imprudencia. Claro, Remilia obtuvo la victoria, no obstante, en ese mismo combate lo que le ocurrió a Yuan fue lo mismo que a mí hace tan solo dos días: Su lado youkai había surgido, creando un completo con su parte humana.

La historia no se detiene ahí, relatando que un mes después tendría que "jugar" con la hermana menor de Remilia. Flandre. Aquellos juegos que llevaba a cabo la pequeña de inofensivo temple y voz inocente serían más adecuados llamar como "juegos de la muerte", ya que o vivías o morías.

"Flandre siempre rompe sus juguetes"

Fue entonces que recordé sus palabras: Él no es como nosotros. Si a la pequeña le hubiese dado por jugar conmigo, yo sería otro juguete roto.

Para dicha tarea él no podía solamente depender del uso de su aura, Yuan debía aprender a manejar un nuevo tipo de poder: La afinidad elemental. Misma que aprendió justo en el lugar al cual nos dirigimos, en el templo Moriya. En los alrededores de la montaña fue que conoció a Momiji-san, congeniando de mala manera al principio para ser hasta la fecha alguien de completa confianza, y que por una deuda, terminaría siendo su maestro.

Al presentarme su historia sentí podía confiar un poco más en su persona, a pesar de que las dudas sobre mí no dejaban de surgir. Ahora solo podía caminar.

_Una extraña sensación corrió por mi cuerpo al ver la espalda de Yuan, una persistente voz me hablaba, me gritaba tuviera cuidado_ – Forastero.


	3. Número 3 – Una ráfaga inicial

–** Anotaciones y pensamientos –**

_*El capítulo anterior fue removido para unificarlo junto al conjunto conrrespondiente. _

Agradecimientos:

**»OnaBlack - **Te agradezco consideres esta historia de tal modo. Es más que seguro la continuaré hasta el final sin importar el tiempo que me pueda llevar por estudios. Muchas gracias por tu review. Nos estamos leyendo.

Bueno, fue un poco más del tiempo el que me tomó, pero al fin este número se ha subido entero. Si mal no recuerdo haber mencionado en la entrada anterior que eliminé, fue que ya no copia el formato entero de los documentos, me vi en la necesidad de señalar las transiciones de tiempo dentro de los capítulos con un guion doble (**–** **–**) que reemplazará el doble espacio que se crea.  
>Muchas gracias a todos por leer, me retiro por ahora con el número 3 entero. Nos leemos luego.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Número 3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>«Capítulo 3.1 – Con un poco de fe»<strong>

* * *

><p>La distancia recorrida no fue un mayor inconveniente. Caminamos gran parte del tramo por un terreno pedregoso así como al lado de un río que bajaba a pies de la montaña. Si bien la ruta por la que nos llevaba Yuan era tranquila me pregunté más de una vez el porqué es que era así. La montaña recibía su nombre por algún motivo y contrario a lo que pude ser testigo de la aldea, dudaba fuese meramente adorno.<p>

Retomamos la guía de Yuan cuando, tras un minuto de silencio, noté el ruido de diferentes animales que se acercaban lo suficiente para vernos mas no tanto como para exponerse a perder su sigilo por completo. Fue entonces cuando reparé en lo que veía y escuchaba, que aquellos animales no eran sino youkais curiosos que nos veían con miradas furtivas al acecho de una oportunidad. Me insistí a creer era nada más que curiosidad. Inofensiva curiosidad; bien recordé al momento mis palabras de una hora atrás, y aunque siguiera firme en ellas, me estaba empezando a arrepentir de no haber aceptado a Ikutachi. Con ella en mis manos pese a no saber blandirla me sentiría más seguro.

**Una ráfaga inicial. Primera parte. **

No sé si ellos lo notaron o no pero pasados los minutos amainaron sus pasos para quedar cada uno a un lado mío, empezando a hablar sobre el entrenamiento que llevaría: absolutamente nada que conocieran. Claro, afirmaban sería algo que jamás hubiese visto y quedaría fascinado. Al menos en ese punto pude estar de acuerdo con ambos.

Nos tomó casi todo el día el que llegáramos a nuestra meta. El sol había dejado de calentarnos las cabezas y sobre nosotros quedaba solo una luz que lentamente se tornaba naranja la cual anunciaba el pronto adiós del atardecer. Teníamos de frente aquel lugar del que tanto hablaban, el templo Moriya. En esencia no era diferente al templo de Reimu-san, aunque éste era más grande. Un patio se extendía dividido por un camino de piedras cuidadosamente colocadas hasta llevar a la entrada. Ambos avanzaron dentro, dejándome perdido atrás, mirando en la distancia donde podía ver parte de lo que era Gensokyo. Cerré un puño con fuerza y me obligué a dar un paso más, deteniéndome al encontrar la mirada con una joven que salía caminando del templo. Su reacción es sobresaltarse un poco, lo suficiente para disimularlo a la perfección y luego dar un par de pasos apartada de la veranda. Noté su largo cabello y la forma en la que vestía. Hizo brotar al instante el recuerdo de haber sido amarrado por Reimu-san, y ante eso, la sensación que debía retroceder.

–Sanae – por fortuna apenas duró; alzando una mano Yuan detiene a la joven de seguir con su camino con un tono jovial y despreocupado –, hola ¿qué tal? Tiempo sin vernos.

La chica al escuchar ese saludo fue apartando su mirada de mí mas no su atención. Dejaba de verme directamente para hacerlo ahora con el rabillo del ojo. Fue a decir algo pero se calla. Cruzándose de brazos se centra en Yuan que tiene frente de sí.

–Meses – empieza tajante, manteniendo silencio y una expresión severa, misma que se desbarata con una risa sutil –. Meses que se les ha echado de menos ¡ya podrían pasar a saludar más seguido!

–No es como si fuese fácil decidirlo. Deberías ver el trabajo que hay en la mansión.

–Me hago a la idea – sacudiendo la mano al viento fue repitiendo –. Me hago a la idea.

A esa plática se une Momiji-san quien en menos de un suspiro empieza a conversar con la joven sobre los asuntos que aun viviendo separada de la montaña debía realizar. Por un segundo me pareció escuchar más quejas que otra cosa, pero a fin de cuentas, escuchaba una plática de amigos.

–Parecen niños ¿no crees?

Una nueva voz se hizo presente en el lugar, pero al voltear a ver de donde provenía me encontré con la sorpresa de hallar nada. El patio estaba vacío con excepción de aquellos tres que seguían platicando.

–No digo esté mal – volví a escuchar esa voz y ahora más de cerca –, de hecho, me alegra se lleven tan bien.

–¿Quién...?

–Yo, por supuesto. Vaya que eres alto muchacho.

Alcé mi brazo derecho para ver debajo de éste, encontrando a una pequeña niña que de un rápido movimiento remueve de su cabeza un curioso sombrero el cual hace bailar en un dedo con gracia. Su cabello rubio lo sacude al ladear con rapidez la cabeza, soltando una risotada al aire para ponerse de nuevo ese sombrero que posee un par de ojos saltones.

En todo momento me le quedé viendo. La niña parecía divertida de encontrar tanta gente reunida en un mismo lugar.

–¿Y cuál es la manera por la cual te identifican estimado? – no respondí. Al no hacerlo causé ella adopté una expresión de decepción al entrecerrar los ojos para luego mirarme divertida – Tu nombre, pregunto por tu nombre.

–R-Roy... – respondí, dudoso.

–Roy – repitiendo y llevándose una mano a la barbilla empezó a rodearme –; he escuchado ese nombre en otro momento, sí.

La pequeña se detuvo tras haberme dado un par de vueltas, mirándome una última vez tomándome de la mano, halando de mí con fuerza y llevándome con los demás que seguían conversando con la joven. Plantando un pie con decisión puso ambas manos en su cintura, carraspeando causando que todos voltearan a verle. Eso bastó para que le prestaran absoluta atención, quedándose quietos y callados esperando a que la chiquilla dijera algo.

–¿De dónde conozco a Roy? Su nombre me es bastante familiar.

Los tres no hicieron más que soltar un hondo suspiro.

–Suwako-sama... – la joven que se encontraba en medio de Momiji-san y Yuan dio un paso al frente, deteniéndose al verme más de cerca –; ¿Roy?

–¿Verdad que te suena increíblemente familiar?

–Es Roy-san. El hermano menor de Yuan.

Las reacciones de ambas fueron completamente diferentes tras escuchar tal noticia: La chica abrió los ojos rápidamente para luego llevarse ambas manos a sus labios cubriendo su expresión de sorpresa, viéndome con ojos distintos. La pequeña por otra parte no dudó y sin más me dio una palmada en la espalda, haciéndome avanzar precariamente al frente. Me detuve mucho antes de la veranda, dándome la vuelta al sentir la mirada de los demás sobre mí.

–¿Cómo...? – preguntó la joven dejando las palabras al aire – ¿Cómo es que pudo llegar a Gensokyo?

Las miradas que ahora posaban en mí eran bien merecidas. "¿Cómo?" Noté que el no saberlo me producía cierta angustia. Más aun al ver sus semblantes expectantes, como si de pronto y de la nada debiera una explicación. No hubo más que silencio por unos segundos.

–De hecho – dijo Yuan avanzando – ¿cómo, Roy? Había tantas cosas que tenía que decirte, tantas además de no saber por dónde empezar, que olvidé el detalle más importante. ¿Cómo pudiste llegar a esta tierra?

No pensé. No tuve tiempo dentro de mí para optar por la verdad. Tenía la compañía de aquella persona, de ese sujeto que tenía en frente. Sin embargo me sentía vacío y solo. Ya sea por el temor de una respuesta errada o una verdad catastrófica, solamente podía serle fiel a un instinto desconocido.

–No lo sé.

Hubo más silencio, un chasquido de lengua y un resoplido.

–¿No lo sabes?

–Así es – respondí antes de que cualquiera pudiera tomar el hilo –: no lo sé. Hace dos días aparecí como si fuera algo casual en el templo de Reimu-san, ella me ató como condenado y las cosas se fueron acomodando hasta ahora – me quedé callado, limitándome a tomar aire –. No lo sé.

No hizo falta dijera nada más luego de eso. En lugar de escuchar un bufido de queja o una nueva pregunta, lo que ocupó dicho lugar fue la risa apenada de Yuan.

–Vaya coincidencia entonces; aunque a mí no me ataron. ¿Sabes? Deberías hacer algo con esa expresión tuya tan huraña. Quizá por eso Reimu te ató al torii.

–¿Qué ella hizo qué?

–Lo que escucharon: lo ató a su torii como un saco.

–Cuenta cuenta; de hecho, pasen no sean tímidos.

Si mi expresión en verdad era huraña no fue sino hasta que lo dijo que en verdad lo noté. Intenté suavizar el rostro al mismo tiempo que me encogía de hombros y entraba al templo con el resto.

– –

Creí que ni Sanae ni Suwako se estaban enterando de las intenciones bajo las cuales me habían traído a este templo tras pasado un tiempo de haber empezado a platicar. A decir verdad, no fui tema de conversación por más de un par de minutos. Tras haber terminado de comer se les habló del "cambio" tan veloz el cual fue convertirme en un hanjuu. Ninguna se molestó en ocultar la sorpresa que sintieron al saber tal noticia, pero bien, apenas si fue eso: una sutil brisa que luego cambió su dirección.

Les seguía pareciendo extraño, a ambas, mas eso no fue inconveniente para que nuestras inesperadas anfitrionas se presentaran debidamente. Sanae, Kochiya Sanae, fue la primera en hacerlo. Una chica un par de años mayor que yo, habitante de Gensokyo y nativa del mundo humano. Sacerdotisa del templo Moriya y usuaria de afinidad elemental doble: el viento y el agua. Dio la impresión añadiría algo más, pero se detuvo.

Tan pronto Sanae había terminado de hablar la pequeña tomó lugar de inmediato para empezar a hablar con tono solemne. Pese a su voz infantil, así era.

–Los nombres dicen mucho de una persona e inclusive de todo lo que vemos día a día. ¿Sabías eso? Que los nombres son más que palabras.

–N-No. No realmente.

–Pues esa es una verdad, muchacho – con una energética palmada puntualizó –. Por eso es justo que yo te diga mi nombre, puesto me has dicho el tuyo con tu propia voz: soy Moriya Suwako.

Quizá aquello que le siguió a su presentación fue más sorpresivo que mi intrigante transformación de humano a hanjuu. El saber que en ese mismo momento estaba sentado al lado de una diosa. Mi rostro cuando se me dijo por parte de Sanae podría haber sido inspiración para un sinfín de canciones sobre un despistado forastero siendo engañado por una niña, una diosa cuyo comportamiento rayaba lo ridículo. No significaba que verla jovial y carismática fuese un inconveniente, lo que en sí resultaba ridículo era la idea de concebir que aquella chiquilla que avanzaba dando saltitos fuese una diosa.

Poco a poco la conversación fue tocando diversos puntos los cuales terminaron en la razón por la cual estábamos ahí. Porqué estaba yo ahí. Se pensó que era meramente el personaje desconocido de una historia relatada tiempo atrás, aquel que se debía presentar para despejar pequeñas dudas arraigadas; Básicamente creyeron esto no era más que una visita amistosa. Y fue así como empezó: Yuan les explicó la razón por la cual, más que mi decisión, era la suya que yo aprendiera el dominio básico de mis elementos afines los cuales a solo un día se habían confirmado.

"En una tierra donde lo extraordinario no tiene nombre pero sí rostros es crucial aprenda lo que es la vida diaria".

Mi transformación a hanjuu solo le dio otro motivo, siendo que desde que me vio su idea era yo aprendiera la gran diferencia entre este mundo y el humano. De ellas fue Suwako-san quien se mostró más interesada.

–Es sorprendente ver a un nuevo usuario elemental por aquí. Aun si se trata de Gensokyo, la afinidad elemental no es una magia que se vea todos los días... heh.

Por un segundo me dio la leve impresión hizo una pausa por demás marcada al hablar, momento exacto cuando desvié la mirada hacia su persona, siendo testigo de cómo una roca se mantenía flotando cerca de su mano. Ésta fue descendiendo a su palma donde la aplastó como si fuese simplemente arcilla, dejando escapar por entre sus dedos arena que una vez tocaba el suelo era alzada por el viento. Ella extendió su mano y dejó una cantidad mayor de arena cayera al suelo. Miró su palma y luego a mí, sonriendo de manera traviesa.

–Aún no – dijo por lo bajo –, aún no.

Los demás no parecían prestarle importancia a lo que hizo. Pensé que simplemente estaban acostumbrados alguien hiciera algo así.

–Yo te enseñé a controlar el agua y la tierra, Yuan – Suwako-san volvió a tomar la palabra, levantándose para meter ambas manos en un par de bolsillos entre sus ropas –. ¿Qué tienes planeado para Roy-chan? ¿Estás pensando que Kanako le enseñe a controlar el viento?

–No – respondió de inmediato –. Respeto a Kanako-sama y reconozco su sabiduría, sin embargo, yo buscaba que alguien más le enseñase.

–¿Yo?

Sorprendida Sanae se apuntó a sí misma, parpadeando rápidamente se le quedó viendo a Yuan bastante confundida.

–¿Aceptarías?

–N-No he dicho que no, es solo que si Kanako-sama pudiera enseñarle... enseñarte, Roy. Si ella fuese la encargada de esa labor estoy segura aprenderías más rápido.

–Te infravaloras Sanae. Posees un dominio sobre el viento excepcional, eso no se puede poner en duda ni un segundo.

–Además – Yuan volvió a hablar –, tú eres una humana de nuestro mundo. Creo que los tres aquí presentes estaremos de acuerdo en que sería lo mejor que alguien que formó parte del mundo humano ayude a otro compañero para acoplarse a Gensokyo.

–... – ella se mantuvo en silencio, dando una cabezada decidida para alzar la mirada – Estás en lo cierto. Estos serán días difíciles, pero descuida Roy, todo solo puede avanzar para bien ahora. Como tu futura maestra te lo prometo.

–Supongo que tienen razón. Sanae-san, Yuan. Gracias.

A todo esto, ¿quién es Kanako?

– –

La noche había si apenas comenzado y los alrededores del templo, más allá de la luz de las lámparas de piedra, permanecían a oscuras. Mis ojos jugaban bromas haciéndome ver figuras danzando entre los árboles así como mis sentidos se intensificaban, convirtiendo el rumor del viento en el lamento lúgubre de un ser desconocido.

Yuan, hablador, y Momiji-san quien permaneció más conservadora se retiraron del templo adentrándose en esa oscuridad tan misteriosa. Ellos debían cumplir sus tareas las cuales mucho habían aplazado por un día entero. Si esa persona que me llamaba Roy decía la verdad, o si es que mentía viendo en mí a su hermano o confundiéndose, pude notar sus palabras cándidas de despedida. Sus deseos de lo mejor y su ánimo tan contagioso. No le conocía, pero pude corresponderle una despedida igual así como la promesa de volverme a ver de un modo diferente. Quizá fue un impulso pero sentí le debía algo tras estos días.

Al darme media vuelta para entrar al templo me encontré con la sorpresa de una nueva bienvenida. Aquella diosa llena de jovialidad quien repitió un par de veces que no le importaba la manera en que la tratase me mostró una modesta habitación la cual sería mía por el tiempo que me tome el llamado "entrenamiento de viento". En todo momento solo podía pensar en que no sabía qué rayos hacía ahí.

Por suerte fueron pocos los minutos que me dejaron solo con mis pensamientos tan alborotados atormentándome. O bien eso creí. De la puerta un golpeteo neutral se escuchó, y antes de que pudiera decir algo ésta se deslizó con rapidez. En vez de encontrar la figura de Suwako-san o Sanae-san fue una mujer quien con un semblante estoico me privó de las palabras que tenía. Mi "buenas noches" se transformó en un lamentable balbuceo al verla avanzar con paso decidido, haciendo la corta distancia aun más corta. Me levanté sin que ella me lo pidiera ya que su rostro mostraba esa autoridad por sí sola. Era alta y lo único en su persona que me hizo desprenderme de lo apabullante de su presencia fue verme reflejado en un espejo que traía puesto a la altura del pecho.

–Buenas noches, joven – su voz no era menos impresionante. Hablaba con una calma imperturbable. Similar a Remilia.

–Bu-buenas noches...

Si me ruboricé o no debido a la pobre escena que ofrecía eso me traía sin cuidado. Una mujer con un aro gigante cargando en su espalda había entrado a la habitación. Noté un amago de sonrisa en su rostro, uno que desbarató aquella máscara tan abrumadora.

–Así que tú eres Roy, hermano de Kanarou Yuan – de pronto ese cambio me hizo sentir un poco seguro, que podía relajar los hombros y dejar de contener la respiración –; la diferencia entre ambos es clara. Eres alguien completamente opuesto a él.

La mujer, cuyo nombre no conocía mas ella sí el mío se llevó una mano al mentón. Minuciosamente repasaba mi rostro como si intentase encontrar algo en éste. Sus ojos se veían centrados, mas me recordó a la suave y taciturna mirada de Patchouli cuando miró a Ikutachi en su biblioteca.

–Quizá desde este día te considerarán como un aprendiz de la afinidad elemental y con ello que Sanae será tu maestra, pero no puedo dejar pasar a un usuario de ésta afinidad delante mis narices. Sobre todo en este templo.

No respondí. A decir verdad ni me moví. Eso le hizo levantar una ceja.

–¿Entiendes el japonés por completo?

–Lo entiendo – me apresuré a contestar –... es solo que, y disculpe mi insolencia, no sé quién es usted.

Ese comentario aparentemente le causó gracia, soltando una risotada se dio la vuelta a prisa para dirigirse a la puerta, mirándome una vez por encima del hombro, pronunciando algo completamente incomprensible que pronto dejó un gran número de brisas entraran a la habitación, rodeándome sin mover mis pocas pertenencias que había desempacado.

–Soy Yasaka Kanako, joven tigre y humano. Serás el alumno de Sanae, pero desde este día te convertirás en mi aprendiz del viento – algo le detuvo de terminar de cerrar la puerta, regresando la mirada que ahora presentaba unos ojos radiantes –. Disfruta tu estadía, joven hanjuu.

No se me dijo, o al menos no de forma directa. Sencillamente supe que quien había entrado a la habitación y marchado tras unos minutos había sido una diosa.

– –

–¿También has madrugado? Perfecto. Yo tampoco podía seguir durmiendo sabiendo lo que se vendría hoy. Hehe.

No fue tan tarde cuando en la noche anterior decidí sentar cabeza y dejar que todo fluyera momentáneamente lejos. Un par de horas ajeno a mi condición eran suficientes, lo único que deseaba, pero fue tonto creer podría encontrar refugio en mis sueños. Hasta con haber despertado aún podía evocar las imágenes dentro de mi cabeza. Aquellas que me mostraban un escenario teñido de tormento. Mi cuerpo inerte con ojos vacíos, desprovisto de vida, un mero cascarón olvidado en un mar de niebla. Sentí la necesidad de huir, ¿pero adónde? ¿Hacia dónde podía escapar? Fue entonces cuando desperté, saliendo del futón para tallarme los ojos, abriendo la puerta y coincidiendo con Sanae-san quien pasaba hacia el recibidor acomodándose el cabello.

–... – mudo y sin moverme la observé por largos segundos – Sí. Ciertamente. Estaré listo en poco tiempo, Sanae-san.

Solo fue un sueño, y un sueño no me podía dañar.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya estaba tan despierto que la idea de volver a dormir no me era tan atrayente como ayer. Dejé la habitación sin nada más que mis audífonos, saliendo del templo para encontrarla a ella acomodando una bolsa que cargaba en su hombro izquierdo. Me vio avanzar y se acercó.

–Desde ahora mismo puedes dar por empezado tu entrenamiento en la afinidad del viento, Roy. Aprenderás a reconocer la afinidad como un todo al concebir lo que la compone. Esa es mi meta desde ahora así como la tuya, puesto que un control excepcional tiene como precursor un entendimiento igual excepcional.

Dudé por un segundo al detenerme. Escuché sus palabras y lo único que pude sentir fue temor.

–¿Empezaremos...?

–No – levantando un dedo puntualizó y río por lo bajo –. El templo no es el mejor lugar para empezar, para ello tenemos que llegar a la zona de entrenamiento. Sígueme, nos hará bien caminar. Nos despejaremos un poco.

Salió del templo y con una seña que acompañó a su voz de que le siguiese yo también salí. Avanzamos por entre los árboles para seguir un camino oculto hecho con losas de piedra que había sido cubierto por tierra y el paso del tiempo. Era fácil de seguir si mirabas tus pies, pero de igual modo era sencillo perderlo al levantar la mirada y seguir. Por unos minutos solo caminé en silencio, mismo que desapareció cuando me extendió su brazo. Era un onigiri.

–Sin desayuno no podríamos entrenar debidamente.

–No se lo discuto – así como me lo dio y lo tomé ella sacó uno extra de la bolsa que cargaba, dándole una mordida –. Muchas gracias.

–Y dime ¿qué te parece Gensokyo en comparación del mundo humano?

Detuve mi siguiente bocado. La idea de mentir era más complicada de llevar pasado los minutos.

–Si le dijese que no tengo idea ¿qué pensaría?

–¿Eh? – ella también paró de comer –... Pensaría y te diría que estás bromeando. Las diferencias entre éste mundo y el humano son remarcables. No hay televisión, conexión a internet o personas con celulares en mano que se estén mandando mensajes. Una ducha caliente ya no es cuestión de elegir entre la llave izquierda o derecha; La tecnología la veo solo con los kappas o en la tienda de cierta persona de la aldea humana, así como en tu cabeza. Pero seguir sería repetirme. La tecnología no es algo que abunde en Gensokyo.

Tomé mis audífonos y los vi confundido. ¿Qué era tecnología? ¿Mis audífonos los eran? No comprendí nada de lo que hablaba. Aunque sí, seguir sería repetirse.

–Me llevó mi tiempo adaptarme a este lugar y dejar atrás ciertas comodidades. Gracias a los kappas podemos disfrutar en el templo de algunas de éstas, pero en general, no es lo mismo.

–Estos audífonos los hizo una kappa – me los volví a poner sobre mi cabeza –; si le soy honesto, Sanae-san, no entendí nada de lo que ha dicho.

Me abstuve de preguntar "¿la televisión es algo que se puede comer? ¿Qué tipo de vínculo es la conexión de internet?" Para mí eran cosas desconocidas.

–... Vienes del mundo humano ¿no? Eres el hermano de Yuan ¿no? Vamos, hehe... no bromees Roy. Debes pensar soy algo despistada tras tanto tiempo viviendo aquí como para tragarme que no conoces nada del mundo humano.

No pude mirarle directamente a los ojos. Bajé la cabeza y guardé silencio.

–¿Qué es lo que intentas decirme?

–Mi intención no era la de ocultarles esto, es solo que no pude decirlo con él de por medio – tomé aire y me detuve para levantar el rostro –: No sé quién soy. No poseo recuerdo alguno sobre antes de haber despertado en el templo de Reimu-san.

Ninguno mostró iniciativa de agregar palabra alguna. Ella miraba preocupada hacia todas partes. No quería creer lo que yo decía. Quizá Yuan le había relatado mucho sobre aquella persona que ahora veía del mismo modo en mí.

Me estaba empezando a preocupar el espacio tan frío que había dado lugar mis palabras. Quería decir algo, pero dejar fluir el tiempo era lo único que podía hacer al mantener ese silencio tan pesado.

"Te creo. Pero también le creo a Yuan".

Justo cuando juraba podía sentir ese peso en mis hombros, tras un árbol cerca del camino la voz de una pequeña diosa se hizo escuchar. Avanzando despreocupadamente se abrió paso por las hojas y tierra para detenerse frente a mí, sonriendo al ver el rostro que presentaba.

–¿Sabes? Le agradaste a Kanako.

–¡Suwako-sama! – detrás de ella gritó Sanae-san plantando un pie con fuerza – ¿Nos ha seguido desde que salimos?

–Sí – le respondió despreocupadamente –. No me lo tomes a mal, solo quería ver que todo saliera bien.

No tuvimos otra opción más que creerle. Casi a la fuerza.

–Llevo tiempo escuchando su conversación, y tengo que hablar contigo, Roy-chan.

–No era mi intención ocultarles nada – rápidamente repetí –. Tengo miedo... yo... yo no sé qué hubiera ocurrido si decía la verdad sin más en ese momento, qué hubiera sido de mí si estuviese solo por mi cuenta. Suwako-san, sé que yo...

Me fue imposible seguir hablando. Ella demostró una expresión dolida que reflejaba la manera en que me sentía. Dio un solo paso hacia mí pero yo rehuí al instante, chocando con una roca y precipitándome al suelo. Esperaba sentir el impacto, pero lo único que sentí fue su mano tomándome del brazo para evitar cayera.

–No creí pasaras por semejante situación. Es algo que no le desearía a nadie nunca, y solo puedo decirte que ahora tú debes lidiar con el reto de éste cambio. De aceptarte y aprender en esta estancia con nosotras. Es repentino, lo sé, pero podría haber sido peor.

Su actitud juguetona y despreocupada había desaparecido y en un instante parecía alguien más ocupaba su lugar. Ese semblante dolido fue desapareciendo lentamente para mostrarse calma y segura.

–Debido a tu condición, desde hoy tendrás que escuchar atentamente a quienes hacen de este mundo el suyo, sin importar sean humanos, youkai o híbridos. Si es un niño o un anciano. Todos tienen algo importante que transmitir aunque no sepan cómo hacerlo, ya que, cuando alguien habla con lo más profundo de su ser, puedes estar seguro ese alguien se está expresando de la manera más pura. Es por eso que te creo a ti con lo poco que has dicho, y es por eso que le creo a Yuan.

–Creí que estabas mintiendo – Sanae-san se apresuró a decir para acercarse –. ¿Por qué fue que pensé eso? Perdóname Roy.

–Descuide. A mí me gustaría creer que es una mentira.

–Pero es la realidad – con voz firme la diosa volvió a hablar –, y como es la realidad, debes saber que te apoyamos. Sin embargo, al final tus decisiones son las que te definirán. Así como lo que decidas hacer por ti desde ahora.

Mi paso se aligeró. Los tres ahora seguimos avanzando por el tramo, riendo con las bromas de una diosa risueña. Dejando de ser desconocidos con el paso de los segundos.

– –

El terreno pedregoso tan peculiar de la montaña se hizo presente en cierto momento del camino. Sanae-san lo vio y con cara de confusión apuntó a Suwako-san quien tras haber reído por un rato se adelantó para tararear mientras daba saltitos, moviendo la tierra a sus pies que con su paso se acomodaba para reconstruir el tramo. Según dijeron, ese terreno tan irregular había sido causado por ella quien en una de sus tantas incursiones por la montaña se había detenido a jugar. Qué juegos, debo decir.

Caminaba sorprendido, observando con detenimiento cómo la tierra se movía al son que ella andaba. Las rocas respondían con firmeza encajando a la perfección en el suelo no dejando grieta alguna en las losas talladas por las que andábamos. La afinidad elemental era algo asombroso, y si ella podía hacer ese tipo de cosas solo con andar, yo ya no podía mantener mis ansias bajo control al sonreír maravillado.

–Llegamos.

–Sí, hemos llegado.

–Este el sitio donde aprenderé el dominio del viento...

Era una zona completamente lisa cubierta de extensas losas de piedra tallada que se prolongaba por varios más metros que el templo. Pilares de distintos tamaños salían de la misma tierra, apuntando al cielo y desafiándolo con su imponente altura. Entré, pensando diferente de mí. Mi primer paso no tenía que ser uno a ciegas.

* * *

><p><strong>«Capítulo 3.2 – Juego de viento»<strong>

* * *

><p>No habían pasado ni diez segundos de estar admirando aquella zona rodeada por árboles que formaban muros al crecer unos tan cerca de otros cuando, de un golpe en seco, se me es traído de vuelta de mi ensimismamiento. Caigo como un saco y quedo quieto en el suelo como uno, parpadeando al despertar de un rápido sueño al cual me adentré por la fuerza.<p>

–¡Perdón!

–¿Por qué tenías que lanzarle eso si sabías no estaba prestando atención?

Escucho los pasos apresurados de Sanae-san acercándose, repitiendo _"perdón"_ una y otra vez. Entre sus disculpas veo su mano que me ofrece para levantarme, tomándola me pongo de pie y reincorporo.

–Perdón – vuelve a repetir, sacudiendo de mi hombro un par de hojas –. Es solo que hay veces me entusiasmo mucho. En verdad no tenía ningún deseo de lastimarte con este juego.

–Descuide – miré lo que próximamente levantó, aquella cosa que me había derribado –... no se preocupe.

Estaba por empezar mi entrenamiento en la llamada afinidad elemental. Estaba por dar comienzo a un juego de pelota.

**Una ráfaga inicial. Segunda parte**

Ella empezó a andar de un lado a otro sosteniendo aquella gran pelota que en un mejor vistazo pude ver era más grande que mi cabeza. Me había golpeado y ésta me botó. Fue poco el tiempo para que reparase mi hombro empezaba a doler un poco, aunque no tanto como para exagerar.

En cuanto Sanae-san dejó caer la gran pelota al suelo, tomó una segunda, tercera y cuarta. No pudo cargar más de una conforme las fue encontrando distribuidas por todas partes. Al verla batallar con la cantidad y el peso de todas juntas estuve por ofrecerme a ayudarle, no obstante, Suwako-san me detiene cortándome el paso.

–Observa lo que hará.

Sanae-san no se desesperó, ella movió su mano por el aire describiendo una línea que subía, con fluidez y celeridad para bajarla hacia un costado. Al mismo tiempo cambió la posición de un pie que llevó hacia atrás, sumando a su mano libre que imitó la acción de levantar algo. Fue veloz y con un ritmo inusual, cada acción la pude ver, pero difícilmente podía afirmar hizo más de un movimiento. Habiendo terminado aquellas esferas pesadas se levantaron por el aire avanzando junto a ella.

–Ten, toma una.

Una de éstas que se mantenían flotando avanzó directo hacia mí con un simple ademán suyo, cayendo en mis manos que pronto y sin esperarlo casi me hace plantar el rostro al frente. Reparé mejor en su peso y cuánta era la fuerza que debía emplear para que no me llevase un viaje directo al suelo.

–Son muy pesadas ¿verdad?

–Ya lo creo – sostuve ésta frente a mí, presionándola en un intento fallido de saber qué la hacía tan pesada. Le di un par de golpes con los nudillos dejando escuchar un tosco _"toc-toc"_ –; ¿esto es una roca?

Mi comentario no hizo sino dibujarle una amplia sonrisa al mismo tiempo que arrojaba el resto hacia un montón de pilares de distintas alturas.

–Precisamente, son rocas. Suwako-sama las hizo ella misma.

–Gracias y por nada – tomando dos extremos de su ropa con elegancia Suwako-san dio una reverencia algo exagerada. Terminó y luego me guiñó un ojo, pícara.

–¿En verdad son rocas?

–Fueron hechas especialmente para entrenarse en la afinidad elemental del viento. Puede no lo parezca a simple vista, pero al terminar el paso que conformarán éstas habrás conseguido aprender lo básico que todo usuario del viento necesita.

Nuevamente movió una mano, alzando la esfera con lo que pude sentir era viento. Rodeaba a toda ésta, dando la impresión que flotaba a causa de algo más. Sanae-san empezó a andar hacia aquellos postes donde había arrojado el resto.

–¿Exactamente qué es lo que debo hacer?

–Jugaremos – respondió rápidamente, no dejando agregara cualquier otra cosa –. Tú solo ve esto como un juego de pasarnos la pelota en donde tienes que descubrir algo.

Vi sus intenciones, y honestamente, me hicieron sudar frío. Ella quería jugar tal y como había dicho, pero su manera era haciéndolo mientras estábamos de pie en esos postes de diferentes alturas. Unos eran tan bajos como para subirlos de un paso, mientras que otros eran tan altos como yo, incluso más.

–Puedo ver qué pasará– carraspeé –, lo que quiere que logre. Pero me sentiría mucho más seguro si me lo dijera, Sanae-san.

Dando un salto ella subió al poste más alto de los que teníamos al frente, llevando consigo todas las esferas de roca que flotaban así como ella lo hizo.

–Yo te pasaré una pelota, tú me pasarás las que consigas atrapar. Este juego solo podrás superarlo si consigues completar 100 repeticiones, además de decirme qué fue lo que aprendiste.

Palidecí un poco. Cada esfera pesaba una barbaridad, y puesto no poseía control alguno sobre el viento como ella mi única opción era atraparlas con las manos. Si eso no era suficiente, si la idea de ver el suelo más de cerca con mi rostro azotando sin piedad tampoco lo era, aquello que me hacía sudar era que todo eso se llevaría a cabo en aquellos postes tan irregulares.

–Antes de empezar debes saber que si te caes de cualquier poste, si dejas caer alguna pelota o bien no completas un pase de ésta: tu contador regresará a cero.

–... – tragué saliva –. Como un juego.

–Así es. Un juego.

– –

El juego había empezado y lo único que tenía de juego era la apariencia. Subir por los postes era hasta cierto punto una tarea sencilla ya que en cuanto puse un pie en el más pequeño me percaté de que estos podían ser usados como escalones improvisados para ir ascendiendo de uno en uno. No que hiciera más fácil el hecho de moverse. Sin peso adicional que limitase mi velocidad era complicado, y con peso extra, era un reto incluso mover un pie adecuadamente. Noté la separación entre cada uno y eso solo hizo mis dudas crecieran sobre si estaba logrando un avance o ser el perfecto objetivo de las risitas de mi ahora tutora.

Las esferas de roca eran un tema aparte que no conseguía descifrar. Es decir ¿cómo alguien en su sano juicio podría considerar esto un juego? Correr como un infeliz, saltando, todo el tiempo temiendo a la idea de caer y ser aplastado por esferas dos veces del tamaño de mi cabeza. La imagen de acabar escupiendo un pulmón era algo se asomaba cada que permitía caer una de éstas en cuanto mi equilibrio se perdía precariamente.

Fueron horas las que transcurrieron para que pudiera hacerme de un ritmo al cual me adapté para así completar un ciclo de las repeticiones, pero por supuesto, este era un juego solo dado por el aspecto. Sanae-san, quien al ver mi fructuoso éxito el cual me dibujó una sonrisa, no tardó en cambiar el patrón y velocidad con la que lanzaba las esferas. Fue por demás frustrante, aun más lo fue caer repetidas veces al suelo, arrojando la esfera lejos.

Caí alrededor de 50 veces, número que en retrospectiva queda corto mientras que el máximo de ciclos que había conseguido completar apenas si alcanzaban dos. El primero fue meramente suerte, el segundo, asumo fue compasión de su parte.

–Es todo por ahora – ella nunca mostró cansancio, mucho menos ahora que bajaba de un salto – tomemos un descanso.

–Claro – intenté dar un paso, resultando en uno fallido, cayendo al suelo de pie para desplomarme como si estuviese hecho de papel –... fue agotador.

–¿En serio? – incrédula preguntó – A mí me pareció muy divertido.

–A mis brazos y piernas no tanto.

–Hehe – tomando su bolsa se acercó a mí, dándome un onigiri enorme además de un poco de agua fresca –. Te acostumbrarás, ya lo verás.

Decidí recostarme ahí mismo en la sombra que ahora daban los postes.

Miraba las nubes sin pensar en nada más que en lo bien que me sentaba el onigiri que me estaba comiendo lentamente. Suwako-san por otro lado mostró una extraña iniciativa al dar un salto hacia mi dirección de la sombra de un árbol donde se encontraba, quitándose su sombrero para ponérmelo.

–Y ¿qué piensas?

–En lo complicado de esta fase de la afinidad elemental es – dije al dar otro bocado así como tomando agua –. No sé cómo haciendo esto podré aprender a... ¿controlar el viento?

–Hah – sentándose a un lado mío y empujándome hizo que su sombrero cayera de nuevo en su cabeza sin necesidad de quitármelo primero –. Lo estás pensando demasiado, lo cual está bien para primerizos; dime ¿qué es lo que has entendido hasta ahora?

–Que si una de esas esferas me cae encima un hueso roto será de lo menos que deba preocuparme.

Volvió a reír pero ahora conteniendo esa risa con mayor notoriedad.

–Las mismas palabras de Sanae; pero no te preocupes, este es el primer día, es obvio no consigas nada después de todo. Lo mejor es que te enfoques en descubrir lo que Sanae quiere logres.

Por supuesto ella tenía razón. No dije nada puesto cualquier cosa estaría fuera de lugar por pequeña que sea.

–Deberías saber que este entrenamiento lo desarrolló Kanako, de modo que cada sencilla parte que lo compone es una muy importante. Actuar como el viento te ayudará a dar con la respuesta, y del mismo modo, terminar.

–Con lo que dijeron Yuan y Sanae-san ayer, así como lo último que pasó en la noche creo eso no me sorprende tanto como debería.

–Te sorprenderás si te digo que ella planeaba usar esferas de metal.

–... – me quedé callado – ¿bromea?

–Ideó cada parte de su entrenamiento para agudizar los sentidos de a quien se le enseñe. Cualquiera puede aprender esta parte del juego, pero solamente alguien con la afinidad sobre el viento podrá demostrar un avance excepcional – chasqueando los dedos y recostándose sobre uno de los postes me apuntó –, o en tu caso, un comienzo.

Al escuchar ese chasquido sentí algo me golpeó de pronto en la cabeza. Fue un violento impacto que hizo bajara el rostro mirando mis piernas. No había sido Suwako-san, ella a pocos segundos de recostarse bajó parcialmente su sombrero para que le cubriera el rostro. Sanae-san no estaba ni cerca, la zona entera estaba siendo ocupada por solo nosotros dos.

Miré hacia donde ese golpe me dio la impresión había llegado: desde arriba. Me levanté y observé con recelo hacia los postes, trepando, guiado por la curiosidad más que por la furia de haber recibido un golpe a traición. Una vez en el más alto miré hacia los alrededores para sentir una suave brisa soplar. Miré a Suwako-san que estaba justo debajo de mi ubicación.

–Mis sentidos – llamé su atención.

Ella removió parcialmente su sombrero para verme con un ojo. Tomé aire para darme cuenta de lo sencillo que era dar con la respuesta que tras casi cuatro horas sin parar no conseguí ver.

–Lo que Sanae-san busca yo consiga es que mantenga mi equilibrio – _"¿no es así?" _estuve por preguntar, pero no. Estaba seguro.

–El equilibrio de tu cuerpo y mente. Bien hecho Roy-chan. – volviendo a bajar su sombrero continuó –. Tu cuerpo. Éste debe de estar completamente relajado y fluir con los movimientos del viento como si fueran los tuyos. Tu mente, por otro lado, debe adelantarse a los de cada esfera estando en los postes. Me es ajena la realidad de la afinidad del viento, pero sé que debes ser capaz de partir tu mente en al menos tres partes distintas para que cada una se centre en una labor. Una vez lo logres todo saldrá de un modo natural.

–Como... un juego.

–Exacto, como un simple y divertido juego.

Casi. Sabía lo que ahora debía hacer, pero claro, llevarlo a cabo sería mucho más difícil que haber conseguido la respuesta. Mi cuerpo debía mantenerse relajado, cosa veía lejos de lograr al sentir mis piernas y brazos temblar por el cansancio.

Sanae-san volvió tras una hora de habernos dejado a ambos solos. Sin encontrar qué hacer en todo ese tiempo, y pese a estar cansado, decidí subir a los postes para llevar a cabo intento tras intento de no caer al andar sobre estos. No resultó como yo lo imaginé, hallando solo una docena de formas nuevas sobre cómo caer.

Volvió a dar comienzo la fase tan peculiar que imperaba a mi cuerpo dar su máximo al saltar y mantenerme equilibrado. Fueron necesarias un par de decenas de errores para que, nuevamente, empezara a notar el patrón con el que arrojaba las pesadas esferas. Daba la ligera impresión las estaba arrojando aleatoriamente, pero no era así. De hecho, su patrón no era más que seguir las corrientes de viento. Las seguía y dependiendo de hacia dónde soplara era donde la esfera terminaría cayendo. Nuevamente saberlo no hacía la labor más sencilla. Había descubierto la clave junto a un patrón trazado por el viento mismo. Debía lidiar con los postes, mis pasos, mi peso y el de las esferas, además de mi equilibrio. Todo esto mientras intentaba darle sentido a las palabras _"partir mi mente tres veces"_.

– –

Fue sorprendente la inmensa concentración que dediqué por tantas horas a lo que Sanae-san llamaba un juego. El atardecer se veía cedía su lugar pintando el cielo con un intenso naranja que era lentamente invadido por la oscuridad. A nuestras espaldas ésta no solo anunciaba la pronta llegada de la noche, sino que también nos decía era hora de regresar.

–Y así damos por finalizado el primer día. Felicidades Roy, lo hiciste bien.

–Gracias... – era imposible esconder el dolor que sentía en mis brazos. Resultaba tan intenso que hasta podía ignorar mis piernas escociendo.

–¿Cuántas repeticiones logró?

–Diez ciclos completos – dejando caer una de las esferas me ayudó a bajar de los postes.

–Bien – mirando hacia todas partes Suwako-san empezó a mostrar angustia, no manteniendo sus ojos tranquilos. Rápidamente inspeccionó cada recoveco entre los árboles –; o...oigan, será mejor nos apresuremos de regreso al templo. Pongámonos en marcha en este instante.

Se veía realmente desesperada. Dando saltitos fuera de la zona de entrenamiento, avanzando un largo tramo para detenerse, voltear a vernos y retomar el camino. Esa misma ansiedad me inundó, no sabía qué era lo que podía causar que una diosa mostrara ese temple tan quebradizo.

–¿Cuál es la prisa? – traté de no sonar tan preocupado como en verdad estaba – No me diga que a esta hora los youkai salen a... comer.

–¿Eh? No. Bueno, sí; pero no es el caso.

La naturalidad con la que afirmó mis palabras fue suficiente para hacerme sentir un gran escalofrío bajar por mi espalda. Moví mis hombros tratando de quitarme esa molesta sensación de encima, mas el dolor de mis brazos que aumentaba me lo impedía.

–Dígale la razón, Suwako-sama – dando un resoplido Sanae-san bajó el rostro en señal de rendición.

–¡Kanako habrá preparado la cena! Hay cosas que no se llevan en este ni en ningún mundo, Roy-chan – dio un largo suspiro quitándose su sombrero, alborotando su cabello para volver a ponérselo –. Kanako y la gastronomía son ingredientes que no deberías mezclar. Nunca.

–Nunca – agregó Sanae-san desganada.

¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

– –

–Toma asiento. Apuesto a que estás hambriento luego de tu primer día como un aprendiz del viento.

–S-sí. Muchas gracias, Kanako-san.

La noche comenzó al mismo tiempo que entrábamos al templo. El olor desde fuera era cautivador, una comida caliente y un té que al olerlo ya lo estabas saboreando. Figuré que las palabras de Suwako-san y Sanae-san eran claras exageraciones; es decir, una diosa podía hacer muchas cosas: Enseñarle a los mortales todo tipo de magia, mover la tierra a sus pies y conseguir que incluso el viento acudiera a su llamado. Darle lugar al cielo y a las montañas, a los arroyos que fluían por todas partes. Sí, una diosa podía hacer todo eso... pero cocinar, no.

Quedaba en claro no podía quejarme sin embargo. Hacerlo solo hubiera tenido como respuesta hacer callar al insolente que osara hablar fuera de lugar. Yo no vivía ahí y era solo por el relato de alguien que lo hacía. Me estaban entrenando en una magia afirmaban era única, pese a no conocer la diferencia entre la que llamaban convencional y ésta, la afinidad elemental. Me tragué mis palabras y con ellas la comida cuyo aspecto no era tan malo como su sabor, o la falta de éste. El arroz me hizo pensar en un papel arrugado el cual tragaba. El té, aunque de aroma cautivador, era más parecido a tomar agua caliente. El pescado había sido cocinado de más. Lo único agradable de saborear eran los tomates, lechugas, pepinillos y demás ingredientes que daban la impresión por como los comía que existía la posibilidad de que fuera vegetariano.

–Muchas gracias por la comida – fui el primero en levantarme al haberme acabado todo por las buenas. Al menos mi estómago estaba lleno –. Ah, si me permiten, levantaré los platos en este momento.

Era lo menos que podía hacer.

–Aquí tienes, joven – Kanako-san fue juntado los demás platos, entregándomelos en una pila –. Fue muy relajante cocinar. Debería hacerlo más seguido.

–No, ni se te ocurra. Dejaré que una rana gigante se trague la cocina antes de que vuelvas a siquiera pensar eso otra vez.

La diosa de mirada afilada no se movió ante lo dicho. Sanae-san y yo nos quedamos callados, esperando. Pasados un par de segundos abrió los ojos, sonriendo.

–¿Puedes repetir lo que dijiste, Suwako?

–Dije que Sanae debería relajarse más seguido si ese es el caso.

Me retiré a lavar los trastes mientras intentaba suprimir mi risa, escuchando tras de mí cómo es que las tres ni se molestaron en ocultarlas. No pude más. Me reí junto con ellas.

– –

Conforme iba lavando los trastes le explicamos a Kanako-san la situación por la cual estaba pasando en esos precisos momentos. Su rostro imperturbable mostró en varias ocasiones un amago de sorpresa, interrumpiendo casualmente para preguntar algo y seguir escuchando. No me juzgó por mis decisiones, me dijo que nada de lo que decidiera en estos momentos podía ser incorrecto. Lo llamó instinto de supervivencia.

Quizá ella fue la que nos reveló una noticia aun más sorprendente: Yuan había sido aprendiz del agua y de la tierra, y mientras transcurrían sus días aquí, él les contó a ellas su historia, la del mundo humano. Kanarou Yuan era el hanjuu mitad humano y mitad lobo, mas su verdadero nombre era uno distinto.

–Ya que no posees recuerdo alguno de tu vida como humano es de esperarse no sepas cuál era su nombre. Tampoco es sorpresa no sepas el tuyo, Roy.

–¿Disculpe?

–Yuan tomó el nombre que ostenta por aquella vampiro que le nombró, pero ese es su caso. Dijo que su hermano menor tenía un nombre que por respeto no diría, y que en su lugar, se referiría a ti en sus relatos como "Roy", modo el cual te llamaba en ese mundo.

–¿En verdad nunca nos lo dijo?

–Lo recordarías si así hubiese sido; El caso es, yo creo en las acciones correctas, y si crees que las tuyas lo son, lo mejor es que te apegues a tu mentira.

–Kanako-sama – interponiéndose entre ambos Sanae-san extendió una mano –, no debería dar semejante consejo. Mentir de esa manera...

–La sanidad se puede resguardar tras una cortina, Sanae. Mentir formará parte del proceso de conocerte a ti mismo. Eres un hanjuu y eso no se puede cambiar.

–... – vaya consejo. Extraño, pero valioso – Agradezco sus palabras, Kanako-san.

– –

Tan pronto terminé de limpiar todo y secarlo di media vuelta, encontrando a una muy ocupada Sanae-san cortando diferentes verduras y carne con un cuchillo afilado como los ojos de Kanako-san. Iba de un lado a otro blandiéndolo, dejándolo sobre una mesa para volver a tomarlo y repetir el proceso.

–Se ve preocupada, Sanae-san.

–Estoy preocupada – volvió a dejar el cuchillo –. Tengo que preparar la comida para entrenamiento de mañana así como dejar el almuerzo y la cena listos para cocinar; por cierto, ¿no has visto un cuchillo? Juro lo tenía hace un segundo.

Reí, avancé y tomé el cuchillo que a solo segundos había puesto sobre la mesa.

–¿Le parece si le ayudo? Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de todo.

Lanzándome una mirada sospechosa se quedó quieta, entrecerrando los ojos.

–¿No te duelen los brazos?

–Me podrían doler más. No se preocupe, de hecho, insisto en ayudarle.

Lo caviló por unos segundos, y aunque no tan convencida, aceptó.

–Solo corta estos ingredientes. ¿Sabes... tienes idea de cómo filetear? Necesito este corte de res delgado, que lo pueda usar como recubrimiento para los espárragos. El tocino, los tomates ¡Ah! Hay que hacer pan y la masa no la he empezado... el arroz hay que lavarlo y... y...

Me pareció divertido verla tan acarreada. Pudiera parecer cruel, pero tras hacerme correr como condenado me sacó una sonrisa. Tomé el cuchillo y lo que se presentó luego no lo pude explicar:

La carne la pude filetear con pericia. Ante los cortes que le daba ésta parecía casi derretirse en el acto. Mis manos trazaban líneas con el cuchillo, complicadas y que por alguna razón me parecían tan simples como trazar una en papel. Lamenté ella no viera nada de lo hice.

"¿Qué demonios?"

Toda la carne estaba fileteada y cada sencilla parte era una copia de la anterior. Sin creérmelo sostuve un tomate, elevándolo a la altura del rostro con el cuchillo en la otra mano. Lo pasé por mis dedos consiguiendo Sanae-san ahora me viera.

–¡No, espera! Debes cortarlos en... ¿qué? ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

–Yo... – le entregué el tomate – no lo sé.

Había hecho un solo corte, o esa fue la impresión que me dio. La baya en mis manos había pasado a ser tallada con la forma de una flor, dejando su jugo cayera como si fuese rocío sobre sus pétalos. Pasando la mirada ella observó el corte de carne que había dejado de ser el inmenso filete de hacía unos minutos.

–¿Eres un chef? – sin aliento preguntó.

–No... no lo sé.

De un salto se fue de la cocina, regresando a toda prisa para poner frente a mí un libro el cual dejó caer de la desesperación. Lo volvió a tomar, abriéndolo sin mirar la página en que lo hacía.

–¿Puedes preparar esto? ¿Y esto?

"Pollo a la cordon blue". "Espagueti a la carbonara". Eso es lo que me mostraba Sanae-san en aquel libro lleno de ingredientes e imágenes que, al verlos, tomaban forma en mi cabeza. Asentí afirmando, viendo cómo es que el platillo lo veía completo.

–¡¿Puedes prepararlo?! ¡Por favor!

Una vez empezado no pude detenerme. El dolor se había esfumado a una nimia sensación de entumecimiento al preparar lo que ella leía en su curioso libro. Descubrí que no solo sabía cocinar de esa manera que impresionó a las tres que pronto se acercaron para ver lo que hacía, sino que cualquier cosa que leyeran la veía frente a mí lista para ser preparada. El tiempo de cocción, la medida del corte de carne, cantidades de cualquier tipo, inclusive la temperatura y pequeños detalles que no podía ignorar. Nada se escapó.

–Yuan nunca nos dijo fueras un chef experto ¡vaya si eres una caja de sorpresas!

–¡Mira Kanako! Esto tiene mucha mejor pinta que lo que has preparado, y eso que la mayoría aún está crudo.

–A callar – levantado el brazo hizo un ademán violento, aclarando su garganta y quedándose meditabunda –; pero es verdad. Roy, esto es mucho mejor de lo que nosotras podríamos aspirar a cocinar alguna vez.

¿Ser mejor que un dios en algo? Mi moral se había levantado y empezado a volar tras escuchar esas palabras.

Se acordaron más cosas para los días que se aproximaban. De un minuto al otro me había convertido en el chef momentáneo del templo, posición que asumí con mucho gusto. No sabía cómo devolverles el tremendo favor que hacían por mí por lo que resultó bastante justo en mi opinión. Ya solo faltaba dejar de acuerdo los turnos del baño cuando bien sugerí ser o el último o el primero. No se discutió más y me vi regresando a mi habitación a altas horas de la noche cuando el templo se encontraba en silencio y a oscuras.

Deslicé la puerta y entré, dejando mi cuerpo caer rendido sobre el futón.

–"¡Negra maldición!"

Cubriéndome la boca evité gritar del todo, mascullando por lo bajo al haber sentido cómo en mi espalda encajaba algo tosco tras haberme acostado. Di de inmediato con lo que era: un pequeño frasco de porcelana que desprendía un aroma agradable. Sabía que no era mío puesto mis posesiones no iban más allá de mis audífonos, la mochila de los tengu y mis cambios de ropa. Tras buscar más por el futón hallé una pequeña nota que se arrugó por la cantidad de veces que pasé encima de ésta al no verla. Estaba doblada por todas partes, mas aun así, se podía leer lo que tenía escrito:

_Estoy segura tus brazos y piernas te duelen bastante. No necesitas ocultarlo a nadie, después de todo, soy yo quien desarrolló el entrenamiento el cual llevas a cabo. Usa el contenido de este frasco. Es un ungüento que yo misma hice. Aliviará tu dolor. _– Kanako

No necesité pensarlo dos veces. Apliqué dicho ungüento en mis brazos y piernas sintiendo en el acto cómo hacía efecto. Era tan refrescante como haber remojado las extremidades en agua helada, y eso en una noche de verano, era lo mejor.

– –

«Despierte. Despierte, por favor, despierte»

Abrí los ojos cuando la mañana estaba cerca de empezar. De manera apacible me senté sobre el futón mientras clavaba la mirada hacia la pared de enfrente. Había escuchado la voz de una joven causar eco en mi cabeza, provocando despertara para ver el espectáculo de un amanecer asomarse por la puerta. Mientras me levantaba esa voz se iba perdiendo, dejándome algo vacío, abandonándome con la sensación de que algo me faltaba. Algo cercano a mí. Avancé hacia fuera para ver al sol salir, y por extraño que pareciera, sentía que aquello que me faltaba era mi sombra. Raro, puesto la estaba viendo.

–Buenos días – desde la habitación se escuchó a Sanae-san saludar. Me giré para verle el cabello hecho una maraña –. Veo te estás acostumbrando a despertar temprano.

–Eso parece – volví la mirada hacia donde observaba –. No lo sé realmente. Por alguna razón siento debo apresurar las cosas.

Había despertado con esa sensación, además del vacío que ya solo era un extraño espacio que se llenaba de dudas.

–Tómate todo el tiempo que precises – ahora de la habitación salía Kanako-san.

–Sí, de ese modo podremos disfrutar de los platillos preparados por un experto.

Reí por lo bajo al ver a las tres reunidas desde tan temprano. Sonreía y hablaba con una jovialidad contagiosa. Pero a fin de cuentas, tenía algo por hacer. No lo sabía y no lo hablaba con ninguna, era solo que eso era lo que acudía a mí al empezar un día así como al finalizar.

De ese modo continué con la llamada primera fase. Solo un juego de la afinidad elemental del viento. Día tras día llevaba a cabo la misma rutina que constaba en despertar temprano, preparar la comida del día, ponerme en marcha con Sanae-san hacia aquella zona de entrenamiento y regresar para ocuparse del resto de las tareas. Conforme avanzaban los días fui notando las posturas que hacía adoptar a mi cuerpo sobre los postes, caminando primero para luego correr como si fuese tierra firme. Mi paso era estable y al mismo tiempo ágil. Sanae-san llamaba a esa adaptación como "un vendaval bajo control".

También ocurría otro cambio que no era físico. Continué pensando en aquello que me había dicho Suwako-san sobre partir mi propia mente. Era muy curioso además de agotador el esfuerzo que demandaba algo así: Enfocarse en dos o más cosas con total atención al mismo tiempo. Mis pasos se volvieron más seguros, y con ello, aun más veloces. El equilibrio que perdía precariamente al quedarme sin dónde pisar era algo que cambiaba como el viento que soplaba. Llegaban ocasiones en donde podía dedicar una pequeña porción de mi mente a pensar en banalidades:

"¿Cuál era el nombre de esos libros que Sanae-san me recomendó leer? Había dicho se trataban de mangas o algo así".

Al terminar lo que estaba haciendo y reincorporar cada parte de mi mente dividida era Sanae-san quien me sorprendía riendo. Era divertido, era extraño. Era parte de aprender a controlar el viento.

–Este día fueron 50 ciclos seguidos Roy. Es un gran progreso el que has alcanzado.

–Medio camino, ya solo falta medio camino.

–Vamos, podemos conseguir los 100 pronto.

Así como mi desempeño mejoraba el dolor en mis extremidades se esfumaba. Era grato poder terminar un entrenamiento y regresar caminando con la misma calma con la que había llegado. Había algo más que se esfumaba sin embargo: Esa voz. Cuando despertaba la encontraba recibiéndome, mas con el tiempo ésta se volvía débil y distante al punto que una mañana la dejé de escuchar. Eso dio lugar a un extraño suceso que no se detenía: Pesadillas. A veces eran efímeras, solo un grito furioso o una frase completa describiendo sucesos que se resumirían con la palabra "caos". Parecería inofensivo, pero esas noches despertaba con el sudor frío recorriendo mi rostro. Otras noches escuchaba amenazas sin sentido, burlas e incluso insultos.

"_Caerá sobre ti el castigo que mereces. Escribiré tu nombre con las entrañas de todo valiente que ose ocultarte de mí. Serás testigo de las consecuencias de tu enorme cobardía. Disfrutaré de ver tu voluntad y sanidad rompiéndose ante el destino que te he impuesto, el de creer que eres libre". _

Algo era seguro, y es que tras cada despertar, me sentía angustiado por tales palabras que se encontraban en mi cabeza. Me sentía enfermo, que debía arrojar todo hacia un lado y terminar con la farsa de una vida sin recuerdos. Pero no. No iba a terminar así. Esa débil mas aún viva sensación de seguir adelante, de terminar algo que no comprendía regresaba y eso me bastaba para continuar guiado por un instinto que me dictaba vivir.

Pasaron 14 días cuando por fin hacía falta un solo ciclo por terminar y con ello dar fin a la primera fase de semejante entrenamiento. Sanae-san sonrió al verme decidido en sostener la esfera que se acercaba hacia mí, quedándome justo en el centro de los postes, extendiendo un brazo y atrapándola. Avancé hacia donde ella estaba, entregándole la esfera que representaba el pase número 100.

–Fue un buen juego – dejando la cargara dije.

–Lo fue – respondió –. Y por lo que veo, aprendiste lo que debías.

–El equilibrio de mi cuerpo y mente – empecé a hablar con calma –. Seguir al viento con mis movimientos para predecir su comportamiento y que estos fueran uno solo. Di con esa respuesta el primer día al no saber lo que realmente estaba haciendo. Me pareció poco, que no me serviría o daría razón a porqué estaba haciendo esto.

–Y entonces...

–Y entonces me di cuenta que no existe una sola respuesta. Me di cuenta que en sí, no tenía una. Que nunca hubo una pregunta para empezar más que la que yo mismo me hacía.

Sanae-san alzó ambas manos a la altura del pecho. Parecía estar ponderando lo que dije, y tras al parecer haberlo hecho, empezó a aplaudir. No fue meramente formal o hecho como una burla. Ella realmente estaba contenta.

–Kanako-sama dice que todas las personas tienen una pregunta que los mueve por dentro, que los calienta por las noches y los refresca por el día. Las preguntas nos mueven a todos y al haber encontrado la tuya, podrás seguir avanzando.

Una pregunta que resultaba más valiosa que su respuesta. No solo la fe es capaz de mover montañas por lo que parece.

Puesto aún disponíamos de luz de día decidimos sería una grandiosa idea avanzar hacia los principios de la segunda fase del entrenamiento del viento. Ella demostró una amplia expresión de deleite al exponer lo que constaría a esta parte: media docena de unas curiosas esferas hechas de papel y bambú. Al soltarlas por el aire éstas revoloteaban guiadas por el viento. Ligeras como plumas algunas chocaron conmigo, y de no ser porque las estaba viendo en el justo momento que lo hacían, hubiese jurado nada me había tocado.

–Descubrirás los principios del control básico del viento. Pero, a diferencia de lo que fue la primera parte, esto no será un juego.

Qué fácil se veía repetir la misma acción pero ahora llevándola a cabo con objetos que sí parecían juguetes. Estábamos apenas si echando un vistazo a lo que serían los días venideros, y al verlo, ya me estaba arrepintiendo de las palabras que ni había dicho. Esto estaba lejos de ser un juego en efecto.

* * *

><p><strong>«Capítulo 3.3 – Conocimiento básico»<strong>

* * *

><p>"¿Crees tener lo necesario para derrotarme? Un proscrito como tú debería sentirse afortunado de pisar el mismo suelo que yo".<p>

"Quizá sea un paria de mi mundo, pero yo... ¡yo soy el poseedor del ojo eterno! Puedo ver más allá de tu exterior".

"¡¿U-Un humano como tú?! ¡Tonterías!"

"No eres nada ante mi vista; ¡este humano puede ver la verdad de tu nombre! ¡Azlatael!

"¡Escoria del bajo mundo! ¡Haré una hoguera con tus huesos y–

Terminé haciendo a un lado uno de esos libros ilustrados que Sanae-san me había prestado. Lo cerré con cuidado para dejarlo sobre el tatami, pensando en lo que había estado leyendo hace más de dos horas. Froté mis ojos y desperecé mi cuerpo, levantándome para abrir la puerta y dar un paso hacia el exterior. El sol calentaba mi cuerpo, mas las brisas de lo alto de la montaña hacían de esa sensación una agradable tarde de verano.

–¿Qué clase de ridiculez es el ojo eterno?

**Una ráfaga inicial. Tercera parte. **

Una semana. Ese era el tiempo que había transcurrido desde aquel día en donde me vi capaz de terminar la primera fase del entrenamiento en la afinidad del viento. Siete días en los cuales mi desempeño avanzó en picada, llegando a un punto muerto donde ahora me encontraba atascado.

En la fase secundaria se me dijo que debía descubrir el dominio del viento. Muchas veces Suwako-san, e inclusive Kanako-san cuando llegábamos al templo decían que eran capaces de sentir ese don el cual me daba la capacidad para que el viento siguiera mi comando. Por otro lado, para mí no era posible reconocerlo o afirmar que así era.

Solo debía quitarle las seis esferas de papel a Sanae-san, ya que al conseguirlo, daría fin a la segunda fase para comenzar con el entrenamiento avanzado. Pero día tras día era lo mismo: me quedaba ahí parado en esos postes sintiendo el cambio en las corrientes que me rodeaban, tratando de figurar cuál era la clave para conseguir que el viento respondiera y siguiera los movimientos que trazaba frente a mí. Una y otra vez lo intenté, pero nunca acudió a mí lo que buscaba. Nunca lo hizo.

Y fue así como Sanae-san quien al ver mi bloqueo decidió detener todo y decirme me tomara un par de días. Aunque renuente al principio concordé que era lo mejor para todos. También aprovechó la oportunidad para prestarme aquellos libros de los que tanto me contaba. Los Mangas. No paró de repetir lo valiosa que era su colección, y que mas sin embargo, estaba deseosa de que la leyera. Encontré historias varias: relatos de héroes que salvaban a la gente inocente de un mundo sumido bajo el dominio de un regente supremo, señor y amo de toda la maldad. Paré de leer los mangas cuando empecé a notar que, para mí, no existía una diferencia clara entre lo que llamaban dichas historias "normalidad" y "fantasía". Pero bien ahora empezaba a hacerme una idea de las diferencias entre Gensokyo y el mundo humano. Pese a haber encontrado algunos de los libros ridículos, me ayudaron a poder disimular aun mejor mi farsa.

Volví a entrar al templo cuando mi cuerpo ya no se sentía pesado por haber pasado tanto tiempo recostado en una misma posición leyendo lo que habían escrito en pequeñas casillas que indicaban cuando un personaje hablaba o pensaba algo. Me dirigí directamente a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua, hallando un silencio que era más abrasador que el cantar de todas aves de la montaña cuando amanecía. Fui caminando hasta que encontré sobre la mesa un pequeño papel doblado con el nombre "Roy" escrito en él que con una caligrafía impecable decía:

"Debo ir a la aldea por víveres. No me percaté que solo nos quedaba un filete de pescado y unas cuantas especias... pero si deseas crear una de tus maravillas con lo que puedas hallar en la cocina, puedes hacerlo. Yo regresaré con comida para los próximos días – Sanae.

Debajo de eso y con una letra distinta había algo extra escrito.

"Salí a jugar" – Kero Kero.

Solté una risa al ver lo que había escrito Suwako-san de manera apresurada y que poco le faltaba para atravesar lo que Sanae-san había escrito. Levanté el papel y de pronto sentí cómo perdía el apetito al notar de pronto solo éramos dos quienes ahora nos encontrábamos en el templo. Me dirigí hacia la parte trasera sin pensarlo siquiera.

– –

–Kanako-san ¿está aquí? – sin respuesta.

En los siete días que llevaba como alumno de Sanae-san nunca me atreví a ver más allá de lo que el templo mostraba a simple vista. Lo que es más, el hecho de ver de vez en cuando a Kanako-san dirigirse hacia este lugar de todos me hizo plantearme si sería prudente curiosear. Estaba claro que la respuesta era un rotundo "no", mas ahora, tuve que hacerlo.

Lo que veía sin embargo era totalmente diferente a lo que esperaba: La zona estaba completamente vacía salvo un gran poste que se alzaba hacia el cielo. Fuera de eso no había mucho que ver por no decir nada. Lo más posible era que ella también había salido del templo y sencillamente no le dijo a nadie más.

"Oh, eras tú".

–¿Kanako-san? – de pronto su voz me llegó. Empecé a voltear a todas partes pero no parecía provenir de cerca – No me diga que está...

Sentada en la cima del enorme pilar, por supuesto.

–He de admitir que no esperaba verte hoy de cualquier otro día, huh.

Le escuché chasquear y luego reír por lo bajo.

–No te muevas, será solo un segundo. Quiero que me muestres lo que aprendiste.

Su figura era apenas visible debido a que el sol, aunque no estuviese en el centro del cielo, me deslumbraba. Le vi alzar una mano y apuntarme tras mantenerla durante un segundo señalando hacia las nubes, siento testigo de cómo en el acto un gran número de pilares idénticos como en el que estaba sentada caían al suelo. Me dijo no me moviera, pero tras ver tal escena solo pude dar un salto hacia atrás al sentir el temblor que estos causaban al enterrarse para quedar a diferentes alturas.

–Sube. Yo te esperaré.

Sin agregar otra palabra volvió a lo suyo, sea lo que fuera estuviese haciendo ahí arriba. Mientras la tierra a mis pies se calmaba y mis piernas dejaban de temblar observé al mismo tiempo que las nubes de polvo que se habían alzado se disipaban, desvelando una escalinata hecha de los pilares que se habían clavado. Tenían una separación más que distinguida. Por los primeros no veía problema, sin embargo conforme alzaba la mirada hacia el camino que seguía subiendo de manera serpenteante... no pude evitar pensármelo dos, tres veces. Cuatro, cinco realmente; Seis veces.

Pude haberme dado la vuelta y olvidar lo que quería hablar con ella, pero no. Di el primer paso y comprobé lo estable que eran estos ante mi peso. No vacilaban y eran del tamaño exacto como para tenerme de pie sin problemas. Demasiado exacto en mi opinión. No me detuve y continué hasta llegar a medio camino.

–Sanae me contó su experiencia al entrenarte, de cómo a pesar de no tener recuerdos de tu vida como humano conseguiste la respuesta; o mejor dicho, la pregunta para avanzar.

Cavilé por un instante mis palabras al percatarme de sus ojos sagaces que no perdían detalle de lo que hiciera.

–La dificultad física de dicho entrenamiento era irrelevante ¿verdad, Kanako-san?

–Correcto – _"buen equilibrio"_ le escuché susurrar –. ¿Cuándo fue que descubriste así era?

–El primer día descubrí que la respuesta para superar dicha fase era cuestión de un buen equilibrio físico y mental, no obstante, supe no era lo que en sí estaba buscando ya que la pude hallar tan fácilmente.

–Es un proceso. Necesitas algo para obtener otra cosa.

–Eso mismo pensé.

Saltaba y me detenía para ver la distancia que había recorrido así como la que aún me faltaba para alcanzarla. No se trataba de nada fuera de lo normal que no hubiese hecho días atrás al caminar por los postes que eran incluso más pequeños, por lo que la altura era el único inconveniente. Caer desde aquí me aseguraba no me levantaría tan campante como antes.

–"A todos nos mueve una pregunta" – repetí parte de sus palabras que Sanae-san me había dicho con anterioridad.

–Precisamente eso es de lo que debías darte cuenta. ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es la razón? ¿Es lo correcto? ¿Es la verdad? Las preguntas nos pueden definir más que una respuesta ya que las cargamos por más tiempo en nuestros adentros. Aprendemos más sobre nosotros al contemplarlas que al responderlas, pero eso es algo que muy pocos conciben de manera natural.

Bajé el rostro y pensé. Incluso alguien como yo podía afirmar que ella estaba en lo cierto. Regresé la mirada hacia su figura al escuchar un ligero sonido en la distancia, siendo sorprendido por una fuerte ráfaga que sin más me hizo tambalear muy precariamente sobre el pilar.

–Sanae también me ha dicho que no has conseguido descifrar la afinidad elemental en su totalidad.

–No – me aseguré el viento no soplara tan fuerte como recién lo había hecho y entonces me volví a parar –. No lo he conseguido.

–Ya veo.

Tan pronto me preparé para pasar al siguiente pilar otra ráfaga igual de intensa me asaltó. Ésta me regresó al pilar anterior causando casi clavara mis dedos para aferrarme con mayor eficacia. Mis brazos estaban temblando y pronto mis piernas también, el pánico de caer me me hizo olvidar lo que había aprendido una semana atrás.

–¿Qué piensas hacer?

–Ahora mismo en no caer – volví a ponerme de pie, pero ahora, no podía hacerlo correctamente –. Deseo hablar con usted, Kanako-san.

Empecé a calmar mi respiración lo mejor que podía lograr. Cerré los puños con fuerza y planté un pie con decisión, listo para seguir avanzando. Di el salto, pero antes de llegar, nuevamente el viento me lo impide. No solo me vuelve a empujar, sino que ahora inclusive dos pilares más atrás.

Impactado permanecí inmóvil sobre éste, temblando al sentir un cruel escalofrío por experimentar la gélida brisa que me brindaba la expresión de Kanako-san. Con un brazo extendido, moviéndolo para traer un vendaval incluso más violento.

–"¿Por qué?" Te preguntas. ¿Cuál es la razón para que te haya tendido una trampa al invitarte a subir?

Guardé silencio sin apartar la mirada.

–Esos ojos tan intensos con los que miras, quieres saber el motivo. Y te lo diré, si es que logras llegar frente a mí. Muéstrame si mereces seguir con este entrenamiento o si eres un caso perdido. Adelante, hanjuu, no hay otro camino.

Moviendo tan solo un dedo pude ver cómo detrás de mí el resto de los pilares iban enterrándose de uno en uno para desaparecer. Habían siete contando en el que estaba, y lamentablemente, fallar sería lo último que haría.

Traté de pasar al siguiente lo más rápido que pude, pero al apenas mostrar amago de que lo haría, se me detiene. Ella empezó a mover el viento de tal modo éste me golpeara despiadadamente. No había manera de oponerme y mi única opción era resistir mientras trataba de encontrar el modo de avanzar.

–¿Esa es la manera en que afrontarás al viento? ¿Luchando como un bruto?

No existía otro modo el cual pudiera si quiera considerar. No tenía tiempo, no tenía espacio. No tenía nada. Tan pronto como ese vendaval se detuvo medité la situación que se me presentaba: poco espacio y una altura mortal. Aquello solo lo podía combatir con el poco conocimiento que había juntado por 21 días que ahora bien era nada.

Volví a tomar posición de avanzar, quedándome quieto mientras su control sobre el viento me volvía a frenar. Le vi alzar una ceja, sino sorprendida quizá de modo burlesco. Sabía que mis opciones eran pocas además de las peores. Me puse de pie nuevamente, saltando cuando el viento no había parado, sosteniéndome del siguiente pilar para treparme.

–Un modo poco ortodoxo de lidiar con lo que te he impuesto. El modo incorrecto.

Levantándose me mostró el dorso de su mano, moviéndola para azotarme con su dominio sobre el viento, golpeando mi cuerpo entero sin la oportunidad de oponerme. Asesté un golpe desesperadamente en un último intento de conseguir algo, deseando el viento respondiera a mi comando desbaratando aquella fuerza descomunal. No sucedió. No se presentó. Caí.

– –

–Te dije que serías mi aprendiz del viento.

–Lo dijo, pero por un instante pensé en verdad me dejaría morir.

Había quedado en blanco justo en el instante que mis pies dejaron de sentir el peso de mi cuerpo entero. Me precipité hacia el suelo desde tremenda altura en donde me sentí completamente perdido ya que ni siquiera pude gritar. Aunque nunca pasé peligro alguno. Kanako-san así como me tiró del pilar creó una especie de colchón de aire a media caída el cual me contuvo hasta bajarme con cuidado.

–Dudo eso te hubiera matado. Probablemente saldrías con un hueso roto, quizá dos.

–Eran al menos 15 metros – logré evitar que un repentino arrebato de enojo me orillara a hablarle mordazmente. Lo veía justo, pero me contuve –. Dudo mucho yo...

–Deja de pensar que eres un humano – me interrumpió –. Tú eres un hanjuu.

–¿Y eso qué diferencia hace?

–Déjame mostrarte.

Estirando un brazo sin cambio en su expresión me hizo retroceder gracias a una ráfaga de viento que me levantó sin problema. Sacudí la cabeza, viendo que había quedado de pie en uno de los pilares que antes había bajado ella.

–Espere...

–Muy tarde.

El pilar se alzó conmigo, dejándome a una altura considerable para desaparecer a toda velocidad en el mismo agujero que había creado. Yo quedé en lo alto para caer sin nada que me retuviera. Cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando sentir el insoportable dolor de mis piernas pasando a ser polvo cuando...

–¿Eh? – toqué tierra. Ni el ruido de mis huesos crujiendo o la cruda imagen de los mismos saliendo por mi piel fue lo que me esperaba. Estaba ileso.

–Sigues pensando que eres humano – ella se fue acercando, aplaudiendo para causar el resto de los pilares bajaran, dejando toda la zona desierta –, y ya no lo eres. En ti reside parte de tu humanidad, sí. Pero también lo hace tu lado youkai.

Dándose la vuelta siguiendo con su marcha se volvió a sentar en el pilar sobre el cual estaba con anterioridad. Éste era mucho más extenso ya que lo veía sobresalir un poco de la tierra. Al tomar posición me llamó con un ademán para que me acercara. Yo le obedecí mientras volvía a hablar.

–Tu afinidad elemental no puede despertar por completo debido al bloqueo que tú mismo te has impuesto.

–No entiendo qué clase de inconveniente puede haber siga creyendo soy un humano – me detuve pensando mejor mis palabras –; quiero decir que, ¿un humano tiene ese mismo problema si entrena en esta afinidad? ¿Y un youkai?

–No – respondió con facilidad –. Tu raza no juega un papel importante.

"Me lo dice una diosa" pensé.

–Supongo esa respuesta deberé encontrarla yo mismo. Pasar por ese proceso del cual me habló antes.

–Que lo hayas comprendido es una excelente noticia.

El ambiente de la nada se volvió a calmar. Ella cruzó sus piernas y juntó sus manos para mantenerlas en forma de cántaro al entrelazar sus dedos. Una suave brisa de pronto dio comienzo la cual apenas si movía mi cabello.

–Kanako-san – hablé, nervioso.

–Dime.

–Estaba usted... ¿meditando?

–Lo estaba haciendo – me respondió sin abrir los ojos –. ¿Quieres unírteme?

–Si no le resultase molesto, sí.

–En lo absoluto. Te sentará bien.

Tan pronto me confirmó no le molestaba le hiciera compañía alzó el pilar a nuestros pies. Lentamente a diferencia de antes se fue elevando hasta dejarnos a más altura que antes cuando me botó. El viento que soplaba era sorpresivamente apacible, brindaba una quietud que se podía sentir en la piel. Me senté viendo al lado contrario, pensando en la pregunta que debía responder.

– –

–Te aseguro que si no lo matabas por el golpe lo matabas del susto.

–Él no iba a morir. Y no uses ese tono conmigo.

–... Sigo aquí.

–¡¿Que no iba a morir?! ¡Eso es lo que dices ahora! Yuan nos confía el bienestar de Roy-chan y tú lo mandas a volar por los aires.

–Él no iba a morir; ya deja de apuntarme, pequeñaja.

–¿Saben? Sigo aquí.

–Suwako-sama, ¿no será que a usted le preocupaba no comer el platillo el cual Roy le había prometido preparar ayer en la cena?

–¡AH! ¡Solo mira lo que casi nos cuestas, Kanako!

–¡Hey! ¡Detén a las ranas en este mismo instante!

–¡Suwako-sama! ¡Pare! ¡Deje de sacar ranas de su sombrero!

–Prepararé la cena. Con el permiso de las tres iré a la cocina.

Había entrado la noche cuando Suwako-san y Sanae-san llegaron al templo. Fue algo inesperado ambas llegaran buscándome cada una por una razón diferente. Suwako-san lo hizo para mostrarme cómo había conseguido dos ranas cantaran al son que silbaba, se le veía orgullosa más de las ranas que de ella misma. Por otro lado Sanae-san quería le diera mi opinión sobre sus mangas así como mostrarme lo que había traído de la aldea humana: Varios ingredientes frescos además de un lomo el cual imploraba lo preparase de la mejor manera posible.

En todo ese tiempo en el que solo éramos Kanako-san y yo meditando pude dar con algunas cuantas cosas las cuales solo pude percatarme gracias a haber sido empujado desde una altura la cual sigo afirmando era peligrosa. Aquello había sido una lección inesperada de su parte, mostrándome al experimentarlo de primera mano lo que sucede cuando decido atajar las cosas del modo incorrecto.

Obviamente no podía avanzar. Quedarme sosegado en un mismo punto mientras inútilmente esperaba las cosas se calmaran lo suficiente para seguir sin confrontar nada era una respuesta tan absurda como bien no hacer nada. Aquella respuesta no me la habían dado, por lo que me encontré bajando el rostro en media meditación cuando pensé lo lastimoso que debía haberme visto.

Desesperarme tampoco funcionaba, el querer afrontar las cosas cuando no estaba listo solo me demostró el golpe podría ser mayor. Retrocedí y recurrí a la misma táctica, esperando todo se apaciguara.

Por último quedaba el error más grande, el que no paraba de repetir día tras día por una semana entera. En algún punto creí que la fuerza sería lo ideal para lidiar con lo que tenía frente a mí. Eso era algo tan claro para Sanae-san, algo que no yo podía ver.

La indecisión, el exceso de arrogancia que me hacía tomar decisiones imprudentes y creer todo se solucionaría atacándolo me habían traído un bloqueo el cual debía romper. Pude sentirme diferente al haberlo meditado, más ligero y con una buena disposición a no rendirme. La cuestión ahora era: ¿Cómo? Al menos no tenía prisa en resolverlo.

–Es el lomo supremo bañado en sus jugos con hongos shiitake, envuelto en una capa caramelizada de melocotón con picante, ya puedo sentir su sabor con solo ese aroma~

Sanae-san entró literalmente flotando por la puerta mientras sus ojos parecían casi brillar. Tras ella también lo hacían ambas diosas.

–Además de guarnición de vegetales y puré de papa hecho con crema y leche con un poco de ralladura de limón.

–Increíble – añadió Kanako-san –. Se ve incluso mejor de como lo imaginaba.

–Si su sabor es la mitad de bueno... – fue diciendo Suwako-san quedándoseme viendo mientras acomodaba los platos sobre la mesa –... si sabe la mitad de bueno, juro que voy a llorar.

–Solo hay una manera de saberlo.

Empecé a cortar la carne del lomo para irlo sirviendo mientras tomábamos lugar alrededor de la mesa. Estuvo delicioso. No quedó nada para el día siguiente. Suwako-san en efecto soltó una lágrima. Posiblemente más de una, pero bien podía fingir no haberlo visto.

Se había hecho bastante tarde cuando después de comer los cuatro nos sentamos de nuevo en nuestros respectivos lugares para sencillamente platicar. Conforme pasaba el tiempo me enteraba de los grandes sucesos que habían ocurrido antes de mi llegada. Fueron muchas historias relatadas de un modo resumido, pero a fin de cuentas, pude cerciorarme aquí nadie se aburría.

La noche además de ser la cual preparé el platillo que Suwako-san tanto había estando pidiendo se trataba también en la que el turno para ser el primero en el baño era el mío. No desaproveché la oportunidad y en menos de un cantar de ranas me encontraba listo para dar por terminado el día entero.

Entré a mi habitación, y como ya se había hecho habitual, no podía dormir. Eran horas las que me quedaba pensando sobre temas al azar, ponderando en una razón. Habían pasado más de 20 días desde que llegué a Gensokyo, pero ¿por qué? ¿Exactamente cuál es la razón por la que yo estoy aquí además de no poseer recuerdo alguno sobre esa vida? Se convertía en algo frustrante vista mi tan intrigante destreza en el arte de la cocina. Pero bien me daba cuenta que pensarlo no funcionaba en nada. Pronto me encontraba viendo en una sola dirección esperando el cansancio me venciera para cerrar los ojos y todo desapareciera por al menos unas cuantas horas. Pero esta noche era distinta, no tenía porqué pasar horas y horas mirando como un loco hacia el techo.

Tomé una vela y me dirigí hacia la puerta que daba al exterior, encendiéndola para dejar que su luz iluminara mejor un par de mangas que aún tenía conmigo. En ese momento lo último en lo que estaba interesado era leerlos y en su lugar lo que hacía era quedarme viendo las imágenes de personajes llevando su vida. No importaba si lo miraba por largos minutos, ver a alguien volando en sus páginas ya no me era extraño. Ver cómo un joven se despertaba para llegar a sus lecciones de música no me era extraño. Despertar un fantástico poder o la historia de unos panaderos que desarrollaban una amistad en medio del trabajo. No me era extraño.

–Creo que ya entiendo de qué trata mi bloqueo.

Vi el fuego de la vela recordando aún debía aprender la afinidad del fuego. Apagué su llama y me fui a acostar.

Pasó la noche y me dispuse a continuar donde me había quedado cuando el solo no había ni empezado a salir

Desde ese día el tiempo transcurrió de un modo diferente. Ya no me disponía a atacar al dominio elemental buscando su respuesta por la fuerza, en su lugar, empecé a entender lo que estaba haciendo por mi cuenta. Creí que al principio ella hacía a costa la acción de acercar las esferas a mí en modo de burla al ver no podía quitárselas. Estaba tan equivocado que no pude evitar reírme del enojo. Los movimientos que seguían las esferas describían con una parsimonia hipnótica a los de las brisas que las movían. Si el viento ondulaba, éstas lo hacían. Pronto me encontré siguiéndolas con mis manos en vez de querer tomarlas, trazando un camino que me hacía sentir ligero con el tiempo que avanzaba. La manera en que me movía no solo aceleró, era más fluido y más preciso.

Continuó siendo frustrante con los días, o al menos hasta que había entendido las palabras que una vez Yuan me había dicho en la mansión Scarlet: "A diferencia de la magia que algunos conocen como convencional, la afinidad elemental no precisa de intricados símbolos, palabras escritas o del habla... ésta solo necesita el completo, o en su defecto, gran entendimiento del elemento en cuestión". Existía un completo, un todo que se me mostró por partes para que así pudiera comprenderlo. Además del equilibrio, la facilidad para partir mi mente se me dijo lo importante que puede ser una pregunta en comparación a su respuesta.

–¿Qué es el viento? – dije tras calmarme, dejando de imitar el movimiento de las esferas que me rodeaban.

–¿Disculpa? – preguntó Sanae-san, confundida.

–Esa es la pregunta.

Podía sentir cada parte de lo que iba reuniendo para formar el todo. Era cierto que me seguía viendo como un humano, pero no porque negara mi propia raza la cual me seguía siendo desconocida. Lo hacía porque no tenía idea de que aquella diferencia existía. Negaba la realidad que veía para solo disponer de la mía la cual me encerraba sin la opción de poder descubrir el resto de la afinidad del viento.

Sentía un gran y notable cambio conforme concebía las palabras. Mi percepción de todo lo que me rodeaba dio un cambio drástico. Casi espeluznante. Podía sentir en todo mi cuerpo cómo es que el viento se desplazaba, no lo podía ver, pero podía afirmar hacia dónde era que se movía. Incluso aquel equilibrio que había obtenido se vio afectado, sentía no podía caer sin importar cómo pisara o en dónde.

Entendí que el viento es libre. Va a donde quiere y si puedo aceptar esa sensación y volverla mía, que irradie todo mi ser, es posible yo igual lo sea. No solo hacía falta saber que esa era la respuesta. El proceso para obtenerla era lo que ahora me hacía ver cada parte como un completo.

–Podemos seguir.

–Es sorprendente lo hayas entendido. Muéstrame.

Ella colocó una de las esferas delante de mí, moviéndola en círculos complejos que ahora mismo podía distinguir con mayor facilidad. Era capaz de sentirlo y de hacerlo mío. Así como mi cuerpo entero sentía el viento, el controlarlo era algo por demás curioso. Mis extremidades resultaban guías del viento que ahora respondía ante el comando de mis movimientos, como si halase o empujase a voluntad distinguiendo la presión para que así pudiera cambiarla. Fue así como con algo de esfuerzo pude conseguir diferentes ráfagas cubrieran a la esfera de ahora, tomándola para romper el vínculo que tenía Sanae-san.

–Felicidades. Has terminado con el entrenamiento básico del viento.

–¿Eh? – dejé caer la esfera al haberse roto el control que mantenía – Pero... pensé que necesitaba quitarle las seis.

–Esa fue solo una pequeña mentirilla blanca – bajándose de los postes sonrió traviesamente –. En verdad solo hacía falta descubrieras la afinidad y el control. El número de esferas era seis, debido a que tenían la función de que partieras tu mente en un mayor número así como siguieras sus movimientos.

No pude enfadarme. Era imposible.

–Fue un arduo mes, pero lo hiciste excelente Roy. Como tu maestra estoy orgullosa.

–Para celebrar prepararé su platillo favorito, Sanae-san.

–¡¿En serio?! ¡Pues regresemos pronto!

Este repentino cambio en la forma de tomar mi entrenamiento me abrió nuevas formas de ver y percibir lo que me rodea. No solo el viento. ¿Es esto acaso lo que se siente dominar un elemento?

* * *

><p><strong>«Capítulo 3.4 – Dominio del viento»<strong>

* * *

><p>Quizá llamarlo fiesta sería algo exagerado además de apresurado. Una vez habíamos regresado al templo se les dijo a ambas diosas lo que ocurrió esa misma tarde, cómo es que conseguí un control básico, mas suficiente, sobre el viento.<p>

Fue una buena noche donde de lo único que nos preocupamos fue de que ésta no durase lo suficiente. Bebimos un poco, comimos por igual, y claro, escuchamos el coro de ranas cantantes de Suwako-san. Fue impresionante, esas ranas sabían lo que hacían.

Ya al finalizar la velada quedamos de acuerdo en que desde ahora todo avanzaría mejor. Me fui a dormir pensándolo, que no era un experto, pero todo en efecto parecía un poco más sencillo.

**Una ráfaga inicial. Cuarta parte. **

Conseguí despertar a buena hora pese a la cantidad de alcohol que bebí. Más de una vez me arrepentí de lo que hacía, "pero un poco es solo un poco". Pronto me encontraba bebiendo a la velocidad con la que me servían, acabando mareado hasta que el suelo se movía a mis pies. Me rehusé a seguir bebiendo, optando en su lugar tomar agua.

Cuando el pequeño festejo había terminado no perdí tiempo y me fui a dar un baño que no se sintió refrescante del todo, yéndome a dormir tan pronto puse un pie en el futón.

Estuve casi asegurando despertaría para repudiar la luz del sol y su calor, mas sin embargo sorpresa es la que me llevo al comprobar estaba equivocado y que despertaba tal y como lo había estando haciendo: desperezándome y saliendo del futón. Primera cosa que hice fue abrir la puerta y lanzar una ráfaga de aire al exterior. Adopté una postura como las que acostumbré a tomar en todo el mes que había estado viviendo en el templo. Respondió. Acudió a mí. No podía expresar lo feliz que me hacía esa sensación.

– –

–El día de hoy Suwako-sama y Kanako-sama nos acompañarán para poder ver lo último de lo que constará tu entrenamiento.

–¿Eso significa que me volverán a botar de un pilar? – pregunté en tono bromista, riéndome por lo bajo.

–Hehe. Eso por alguna razón no le causa tanta gracia a Suwako – apuntándole ella solo se limitó a inflar sus mejillas, molesta –. Si Roy puede ver el lado gracioso de esto, tú también puedes. Es tu especialidad ¿no?

La pequeña diosa se quitó su sombrero con la misma quietud de la mañana, dando un gran y hondo suspiro, mirando a Kanako al mismo tiempo que le ofrecía éste.

–¡Ranas! – gritó, y así como lo hizo agitó su sombrero del cual salieron un par de ranas cantarinas.

–¡Que detengas eso de una buena vez!

–¡Canten mis pequeñas, canten!

Por el mismo camino nos dirigimos los cuatro acompañados del coro de las ranas, hablando sobre lo que constaría mi entrenamiento avanzado: prácticamente serían diez días en donde se pulirían mis habilidades para corregir errores o deslices que pudiera estar cometiendo. Al llegar Sanae-san no tardó en señalar el lugar en el que ahora tomaría sitio ésta fase final. Sobre unos postes que, en detenimiento, casi parecían agujas gigantes.

–¿Qué se supone haré ahí?

–Irás a lo alto y te sentarás para meditar.

No pude mostrar expresión alguna. La simple idea era... perturbadora.

–Dígame que el objetivo no es acabar como una brocheta.

–¿Eh? – girando hacia los pilares los vio con detenimiento, enrojeciéndose sin dejar pasar un segundo más – ¡No! ¡No no! No es lo que piensas, no. Nunca de los nunca podría sugestionar semejante cosa. No.

–Entiendo – suspiré aliviado –. Es solo que se veía tan decidida que casi me creo en verdad ese era el objetivo.

–Pero es que ese es – mostrándose molesta agitó un puño, aún roja –, usarás una losa de piedra que Suwako-sama te dará.

–Una de estas, mira por aquí.

Lo que ella hizo a continuación seguía siendo increíble. Yo era capaz de controlar el viento, y eso era grandioso por sí solo, sin embargo, verla a ella hacer la tierra se despegue a sus pies, se alce y responda conseguía dejarme maravillado. Era una clase de respeto que sentía hacia su experiencia.

–Usarás una de estas, y si Kanako nos hace los honores, lo verás.

–En un segundo.

Chasqueando los dedos con una fuerza tremenda Kanako-san provocó cada uno de los pilares bajara hasta ser apenas si pequeños muñones. Las tres esperaron por mi reacción la cual fue dar un simple paso hacia donde apuntaban mientras Suwako-san colocaba la losa que creó sobre la punta de uno de estos, equilibrándola a la perfección.

–Párate en ella.

–Pero...

–Solo hazlo.

No volví a replicar y subí. Mi cuerpo entero se balanceaba bajo mis pies en el justo momento que Suwako-san había soltado la losa para apartarse. No había mucho lugar en el cual pudiera apoyar mi peso, de modo que me encontraba tambaleándome de atrás hacia delante. Fueron un par de segundos los que necesité para tranquilamente y sin esfuerzo aquel movimiento se fuera disipando. Tal vez mis piernas temblaban un poco, pero era casi imposible para mí no fuera así.

–¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?

–"Ya deberías saberlo" – dijeron las tres. Y sí, lo sabía.

A una velocidad mucho menor todos los pilares se alzaron hasta dejarme a varios metros del suelo. No pude saltar hacia ninguna dirección puesto eso implicaba acabar en una precaria condición además de que hubiese sido imprudente. Estaba justo a la mitad de todos los demás, quedarme quieto mientras me alzaba junto con la losa de piedra era en verdad mi única opción. Se detuvieron todos y ya solo quedé de pie mirando hacia abajo.

–Siéntate – dijo Sanae-san cuando de un salto le vi mantenerse de pie sobre uno de esos increíbles pilares. Sentí escalofrío de pensar resbalase, pero ella estaba ahí, de pie y sin mostrar preocupación alguna por siquiera esa posibilidad.

Todo estaba resultando bien, ¿por qué ignorar sus palabras alcanzado tal punto? Me senté y fue inexplicablemente sorprendente. Entendí lo que estaba sucediendo, el porqué es que no caía de espaldas o los costados y quedar tendido entre los pilares.

–La afinidad elemental, así como no se puede aprender si no posees el don para hacerlo, del mismo modo es para su contraparte: Esto que experimentas es tuyo y siempre lo será. No hay nadie que te lo pueda quitar.

De manera inconsciente usaba el dominio sobre el viento para que así tan asombrosa hazaña resultase posible. Era capaz de sentirlo rodear mi cuerpo entero y a la losa. Pasar por entre mis dedos y mi cabello. A pesar de encontrarme a más de diez metros de altura sentía una relajación sin igual.

Éste singular elemento no imperaba una práctica inmensurable como antes siquiera pude pensar para improvisar. Con los días que avanzaban entendía diferentes cosas al solo haber estado sentado ahí. La libertad del viento no era exactamente algo que yo tomaba, ese punto fue algo que al principio no quedaba en claro. La afinidad elemental creaba el momento, y la naturaleza del viento lo tomaba. En verdad, estas palabras no bastan para explicarlo. Se sentía con vida, como un suave respirar que en el más efímeros de los instantes podía transformarse en el más aterrador de los rugidos. Esa era su fuerza.

En los nueve días que tomó aquella fase Sanae-san decidió podía manejar un poco más de dificultad. A lo que ya estaba haciendo se le sumó la tarea de soportar las ráfagas de viento que me lanzaba. No mostró contenerse y he de admitir que en más de una ocasión casi consigue botarme, mas no pasó más de eso.

Alcanzada la marca de diez días se me llamó mientras seguía meditando sobre los pilares. De nuevo los cuatro estábamos en la zona de siempre.

–¿Listo para graduarte, Roy-chan?

–Cuando ustedes digan – dije mirando hacia abajo.

Kanako-san y Sanae-san subieron de un salto para quedarse de pie cada una en un pilar diferente. La punta de todos pude notar con el tiempo no eran "agujas" como antes decía, sino que más bien, eran planas. Lo suficiente para quedarse con la punta de un pie.

–¿Puedes mantenerte de pie como nosotras?

Dejé caer la losa que fue detenida por Suwako-san antes de chocar y romperse. Le mostré a ambas que en efecto podía.

–Perfecto; durante diez minuto te atacaremos. – declaró Kanako-san – Tu meta será no caer sin importar qué. Si necesitas atacarnos, hazlo. Demuestra que fuiste mi aprendiz del viento y el alumno de Sanae.

Hubo un breve tiempo de silencio.

–¿Listo?

–Listo – respondí, escuchando la voz que me dio la impresión ser distante de Suwako-san.

Hubo un chasquido y luego viento en diferentes direcciones. Retrocedí un poco para sentir la fuerza con la que ambas me hubiesen golpeado. Era mucha, ambas iguales y con la promesa de mandarme a volar si osaba recibirla sin más. Respondí con una ráfaga dividida para cada una, y en reacción similar a la mía anterior, ambas la eluden. Hubo un nuevo ataque de parte de Sanae-san al mismo tiempo que Kanako-san se acercaba por otro lado. Aquella ráfaga pude deshacerla para dejar sentir en todas la fuerza del viento liberarse. Me tomó un segundo recuperarme del retroceso tras esa jugada un tanto arriesgada, a tiempo para librarme de la acometida de Kanako-san.

En todo momento era consciente de con quienes estaba llevando a cabo esa fase de la afinidad del viento y eso evitaba la confianza se me subiera a la cabeza. Ambas estaban manteniendo un nivel superior para brindarme un reto, pero procurando no ir en serio contra mí.

Era divertido. Pudiera haber sido un error y la cosa más imprudente que había hecho en todo ese tiempo en la montaña youkai, pero ya no lo podía contener. Estaba agotado por usar el dominio elemental de manera tan intensa siendo un novato al deshacer los ataques que se me dirigían. Saltaba con el viento, no solo una vez, sino que dos veces. Caía de pie en los postes, atacaba con ráfagas mientras desviaba otras y las volvía apenas si susurros.

Terminó el tiempo, pero no lo había hecho para todos.

–¡Vamos Roy, intenta con esto!

–¡No, Sanae!

Noté su expresión de orgullo y felicidad, misma que no le permitió ver más allá de lo que ocurría. Sanae-san estaba tan inmersa en lo que hacía que le fue imposible detenerse al escuchar la voz de Kanako-san gritando. Juntó tanto aire en un mismo lugar hasta formar un tornado el cual podía sentir halar de mí. Lo lanzó hacia mi dirección en menos de lo que podía parpadear. No pude ni reaccionar apropiadamente al verlo, qué decir de quitarme.

–... – no obstante, al mismo tiempo que Sanae-san formaba ese tornado vi a detrás de ella a Kanako-san hablar.

Claramente observé cómo movía sus labios. Pese al viento que se intensificaba era capaz de entender las demás voces, como la de Suwako-san que gritaba "¡Alto!" Kanako-san parecía también gritar, sin embargo, su voz me fue incomprensible. Y ocurrió, o mejor dicho, no ocurrió. En el instante que ese pequeño tornado estaba por chocar contra mí, se deshizo. Literalmente se esfumó sin dejar rastro. Dejó una calma irreal por breves segundos en donde el viento no soplaba. Se sentía una atmósfera pesada fácil de percibir al respirar.

–Si no hubiera estado – dijo Kanako-san, rompiendo con aquella presión que al ya haber desaparecido me permitía respirar con normalidad –; tenemos que hablar de esto, Sanae.

–Yo... – el semblante de culpa pronto tomó el rostro de Sanae-san, pero así como se vio, desapareció.

Igual yo presentaba esa misma expresión. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo había ocurrido eso de antes?

–Kanako-sama ¿cómo detuvo ese último ataque?

Ella no respondió. Fulminó con la mirada a Sanae-san quien se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que desviaba la mirada.

–Roy, creo que ya es hora bajemos. ¿Puedes hacerlo por tu cuenta?

–S-sí – respondí, dando un salto para bajar lentamente a tierra.

Tan pronto como lo hice Suwako-san empezó una carrera para tomarme de las manos y dar vueltas. De todas era la que parecía más feliz.

–¡Lo conseguiste, Roy-chan! Aprendiste el dominio del viento. Estoy orgullosa de ti, pequeño.

Probablemente era el menos indicado para ser llamado así. No mencioné nada al respecto debido a la posición que bien ocupaba yo como un hanjuu.

–Gracias. Muchas gracias, Suwako-san. Creo que les debo demasiado a las tres, más que mis agradecimientos que no tendrían fin.

–Podrías demostrarlo con una última comida – sugirió Kanako-san al bajar.

–Secundo esa moción – levantando la mano Suwako-san se volvió al camino, dando pequeños saltitos como siempre hacía – ¡Vamos!

–Quizá algún día puedas ser mi maestro en la cocina... perdón por lo anterior. No fue mi intención dejarme llevar.

–No se preocupe. No es como si no hubiese tenido una gran maestra.

Ya todos volvíamos una última vez al templo compartiendo buenas charlas hasta que, a mitad del camino, me detengo. Reparé una vez más en lo que había sucedido en el momento final. La desaparición del tornado.

–Kanako-san – al escucharme ella se detuvo, volteando para indicar con un ademán a las demás que podían seguir.

–¿Mhm?

–¿Cómo detuvo ese último ataque? – repetí la pregunta de Sanae-san.

Lo caviló por unos segundos y como si se terminase de convencer habló:

–¿Qué fue lo que viste?

–Honestamente no lo sé. Le vi a usted mover los labios, pronunciado algo, pero me fue completamente incomprensible.

–Comprendo – nuevamente ponderó sus palabras –; cambiaré mi pregunta anterior y la reemplazaré por la siguiente: ¿Qué crees que hice?

Seguía sin pista alguna sobre lo que había visto.

–...No lo sé, Kanako-san.

–Sanae tampoco lo sabe – rió –. Me desobedeció al atacarte de ese modo, así que te concederé estas palabras: "Lo siguiente es una mentira, aquello fue un milagro".

Por lo que restaba de tramo pensé en aquellas palabras como si fuesen una clave. De ningún modo figuraba cómo eso podía ser una mentira, pero y si lo era ¿por qué decirlo? A esas dudas las pude hacer a un lado al llegar al templo, preparando una última comida. Si era algo que necesitaba saber bien llegaría el momento.

El partir del templo Moriya era satisfactorio y triste por partes iguales. No fue mi hogar y el hecho que estuviese constantemente pensando en que debía terminar para avanzar me hizo ver mi estadía de un modo singular. No pertenecía a la montaña, no era mi lugar y los cuatro lo sabíamos. Serví la comida, bebimos moderadamente. No tenía que ser una despedida dramática.

Ya había dado la tarde cuando sabíamos lo que pasaría. Metí todas mis cosas y algunas pocas que me habían regalado. Me colgué la mochila y me dirigí hacia la entrada del templo.

–Me alegro mucho de haber sido tu maestra, Roy – Sanae-san bajó la mirada para dar un suspiro, sonriendo –. Promete que volverás a visitar a tu maestra.

–Se lo agradezco mucho, Sanae-san; y claro, lo prometo.

–Estos 40 días pasaron volando – ahora Kanako-san daba un paso al frente –. No me molestaría si en efecto decides sorprendernos con una visita. Siempre podemos hablar o meditar un poco más.

–Espero lo mismo ansiosamente.

Con una última reverencia parto del templo, avanzando de la entrada para ver una última vez aquel lugar. La mansión Scarlet era mi objetivo. Claro que faltaba despedirme de alguien más, una que aún no ocurriría. Suwako-san insistió en acompañarme, tanto, que no pude oponerme a sus palabras. Agradecí enormemente su compañía en todo el recorrido el cual duró mucho menos que cuando llegué por primera vez. Conocer el dominio elemental me brindó la oportunidad de bajar de un modo más improvisado. Más divertido.

–¡Vamos Roy-chan! En marcha a la mansión Scarlet.

–De nuevo: gracias por acompañarme, Suwako-san.

–Ni lo menciones – quitándose el sombrero y con un ademán despreocupada le quita importancia a mis palabras –. No me podría perdonar si algo te ocurre muchacho; además que disfruto de esto.

Bajamos literalmente saltando. Ella imitando los brincos de una rana, esquivando árboles y arbustos. Y yo, con impulsos de viento. Nos precipitábamos a una gran velocidad, mas sin embargo, nunca me asaltó el temor de caer. La altura no me afectaba, así que pronto y sin ningún inconveniente ambos empezamos a hablar.

Ella mencionaba que realmente debía volver a visitarlas aun si solo fuese por un día. En más de una ocasión mencionó y repitió el enorme gusto que sería si volvía a cocinar así como quizá impartirle unas cuantas clases a Sanae-san. Que una persona te diga gusta de algo que haces levanta el ánimo. Pero que una diosa te lo diga, bueno, te hace sentir realmente importante.

Nos llevamos al menos una hora en llegar a pie de la montaña, muy cerca de la mansión Scarlet. Ver los muros en la poca distancia me brindaba una sensación mezcla de otras distintas. Estaba feliz de ver un lugar conocido, confundido por el extraño instinto de no querer acercarme... temor, por aquella vampiro de temple arrogante.

–Vamos, apresúrate. Yuan se alegrará al saber aprendiste la afinidad elemental del viento.

Era posible. Aun dudoso, avancé.

– –

–Me-Meiling-san, es bueno verla de nuevo... ¿me recuerda?

Fui guiado de la mano de Suwako-san hasta quedar frente a las imponentes puertas de los muros. No se detuvo al halar de mí, guiándome a toda velocidad hasta que teníamos de frente a una muy sorprendida Meiling-san. El vernos fue como si de la nada hubiésemos espantado su sueño. Abrió los ojos como platos, poniéndose firme. Inspeccionó mi rostro de un rápido vistazo, sacudiendo la cabeza con rapidez.

–¡Joven Roy! Ha pasado tiempo considerable desde que dejó la mansión. ¿Cómo le ha tratado la vida?

–Le fue mejor que bien – aplaudiendo dos veces Suwako-san tomó la palabra como siempre lo hacía. Inesperadamente –. Pudo con el entrenamiento de la afinidad del viento, demostró estar a la altura de Kanako y de incluso Sanae al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué te parece?

–¿Luchó contra la señorita Sanae y Kanako-sama al mismo tiempo?

Negué riéndome por lo bajo. No había sucedido algo así. Al menos no así.

–¡Sí! – gritó Suwako-san.

–¿Eh? No. No, no ocurrió tal cosa.

Meiling-san parecía haber quedado fascinada, pero al escuchar la verdadera versión de los hechos pude notarle reír algo apenada.

–Bueno, joven Roy, eso no le quita mérito a lo que hizo. Yo creo que ha llevado a cabo algo que, para usted, es excepcional. Eso es lo que verdaderamente importa.

–Agradezco sus palabras.

Pasamos un agradable momento haciéndole compañía, ya que ella nos explicó el tan oportuno momento en el que habíamos llegado: no se le permitía la entrada a nadie. Bien al menos eso nos dio la oportunidad para conocernos mejor. Meiling-san resultó ser una muy amable youkai, una que realmente pensé en su momento se trataba de una humana. Ella nos fue contando lo que era su trabajo, de cómo veía pasar ocasionalmente a humanos curiosos o perdidos, así como otros seres que pasaban para hacerle compañía. En su mayoría hadas.

Estuve por adentrarme al tema de lo que había pasado durante mi estadía en el templo Moriya, pero se nos sorprende. La puerta de la mansión se abría y tras ella se veían las figuras de Momiji-san y Yuan. Al vernos ambos se aceraron rápidamente.

–¡Hey! – saludó Yuan – Vaya, no esperaba verte justo en este día. Lo mismo lo digo por usted, Suwako-sama.

–Roy-san, ha sido más de un mes desde que le dejamos en el templo. Se ve bastante diferente. ¿Le fue bien en su entrenamiento?

Quería corresponder el saludo con toda la amabilidad dado el tono tan gentil que ella usaba para hablar en general, pero, no sabía qué clase de diferencia había en mí. Asentí con amabilidad y me limité a eso para empezar.

–Me fue muy bien, gracias Momiji-san. Estar en el templo fue muy agradable.

Yuan de pronto me miró con recelo, levantando una ceja para reír incrédulo. Por algún motivo, esa risa resonó fuertemente dentro de mí. La escuché con un eco atronador.

–Ya noto la diferencia – se detuvo –. Controlar un elemento parece te ha cambiado un poco. Y claro, no me termino de acostumbrar a esos ojos tuyos.

–Basta de charlas – Suwako-sama se metió en medio de los tres, apartándonos – ¡Vamos! Roy-chan, muéstrales lo que aprendiste en todo este tiempo.

–Un segundo – con voz grave ahora Yuan nos interrumpió.

No solo eso, ese timbre tan extraño había llamado la atención de Meiling-san quien no pudo evitar voltear hacia nuestra dirección.

–Tendrán que disculparnos, pero Momiji y yo tenemos que ir lo más pronto posible al templo Hakurei. Surgieron unas cosas y son... órdenes de cierto alguien que vayamos.

–Es todo este asunto que interesó a Remilia-sama, ¿no es así?

–"Es" – se limitó a responder con énfasis hacia las puertas donde Meiling-san descansaba apoyada sobre la pared –. Teníamos pensado llevarte tan pronto llegaras con quien podría enseñarte. Pero hoy de todos los días...

–¿En quién pensabas para que le enseñara? – preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo. Tal parecía esa era información que solo él conocía.

–Pensé que Marisa podría aceptar, es decir, me debe cierto favor por "algo" que... no tengo que ser tan específico. Me debe un favor y pienso cobrárselo de este modo.

–¿Marisa? – pregunté algo desorientado – ¿Te refieres a esa chica rubia con vestido de bruja?

–Huh. No sabía la conocías.

–Fue el segundo día de haber aparecido aquí. Reimu-san y yo hablamos con ella sobre nada en particular. Solo había ido a saludar.

–Ay, Yuan – tomándome de la mano Suwako-san me apartó de ellos –. No tienes remedio, jovencito. No me dejas más opción que cuidar de Roy-chan hasta llegar con aquella chica.

–¿En verdad haría eso, Suwako-sama?

–Mhm... sí – respondió en tono magnánimo –. Encontraremos alguna situación en un futuro donde podamos acordar cómo enmendarás tus errores. Por ahora, nos retiramos.

Empezó a salir de la mansión, siendo vista por todos nosotros al usar un tono de voz tan increíble. Se dio la vuelta sosteniendo su sombrero, quitándoselo para...

–¡Vamos Roy-chan!

Para volver a ser la misma de siempre. Me despedí, di media vuelta y la seguí hacia el bosque. Rió. Reímos. ¿Qué había sido tan gracioso? A saber, pero lo era.

– –

–Esa Marisa es una chica muy simpática y energética. Ya verás que aprenderás muy rápido la afinidad del fuego con ella, y siendo tú su alumno, de seguro en una semana tienes todo lo necesario.

–¿No hay lugar para la modestia, heh?

El bosque una vez habíamos entrado lo pude sentir inmensamente diferente. Claro, era un camino distinto por el que andábamos y por el cual antes recorrí para llegar a la mansión. Éste se sentía extraño sin embargo. Pudiera ser por la afinidad elemental o no, pero podía sentir a mi alrededor más de lo que antes ignoraba. Los árboles e incluso el viento que recorría por los adentros del bosque, todo eso era significativamente inusual. Nos encontrábamos en Gensokyo, pero no daba la impresión.

Dejé las preocupaciones a un lado y seguí el camino por el que andábamos. Al principio daba la impresión avanzábamos sin un rumbo fijo. A decir verdad, yo seguía pensándolo hasta con haber pasado media hora. Solo árboles y más árboles era lo que nos recibían.

Afortunadamente no estábamos ni cerca de perdernos. Creía.

–¿Este es el hogar de Marisa? – preguntó Suwako-san, acercándose – Sí, es.

Tenía que digerir lo que ocurría.

–Suwako-san, ¿tenía idea de adónde nos estábamos dirigiendo?

–No – respondió con tanta despreocupación que incluso espantaba –. Yo te estaba siguiendo a ti, Roy-chan.

–Yo la estaba siguiendo a usted.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque conozco tan bien Gensokyo como mi cumpleaños número diez.

Eso le arrancó una sonrisa que terminó en risotada. Se contuvo y luego se disculpó.

–Ve el lado bueno, ya estamos acá.

–Sí, ve el lado bueno hermanito – detrás de nosotros apareció ella, cargando una gran bolsa que zarandeó. Decir que nos sorprendió sería poco –. ¿Y a qué debo la visita de un dúo tan extravagante?

–Algunas cosillas.

–Heh, yo podría escuchar de algunas cosillas – contestó jovialmente –. Por lo que veo, Gensokyo te ha tratado bien muchachón.

Dejando la bolsa frente a su puerta se sacudió las manos.

–Reimu me habló sobre lo que habías logrado, que conseguiste salir del templo al haber destruido esa barrera. Fuera de eso me dijo te llevaron a la mansión Scarlet, y de ahí, no sé más.

–¿Nada más?

–Nadie de la mansión me dijo lo que habían hecho contigo. Ni Yuan, quien sin importar cuántas veces lo preguntara se seguía negando a decirme algo.

No se dijo nada al saber lo que pasaba, o en mejores palabras, lo que no. ¿Por qué exactamente no quería Yuan supieran dónde estaba? Un hongo cayó a nuestros pies de la bolsa que había dejado cerca de la puerta, reanimando la conversación.

–Él estuvo con nostras en el templo Moriya. Aprendió la afinidad elemental y consigo a dominar el viento. Sanae y Kanako le enseñaron.

–Afinidad elemental dicen. Eso es asombroso, no sabía poseías ese don hermanito.

–Lo tiene – dijo Suwako-san acercándose –, y eso nos lleva al siguiente punto.

–Adelante. Estoy curiosa de saber hacia dónde va esto.

–Yuan pensó en ti para enseñarle a Roy-chan la afinidad elemental del fuego. También dijo algo sobre un favor que le debías.

Marisa me observó tras lo que escuchó. Por un instante algo crédula, sorprendida.

–Así que el viento y el fuego. Ya es raro ver a alguien con una afinidad normal, que sea doble es increíble. De hecho, alguna vez leí información sobre gente con incluso la sorprendente habilidad de una afinidad elemental cuádruple. Hombre, pensarlo es loco. Pero claro, el libro que poseía dicha información es del mundo exterior, y por lo visto éste ha pasado por grandes cambios. Mucho de eso se perdió.

Había eludida por completo la pregunta, pero no parecía haberlo hecho a costa. En verdad se mostró pensativa en aquel momento.

–Entonces, ¿qué dices Marisa? ¿Crees puedas enseñarle a Roy-chan?

–... Bueno, hay un problema con eso: Con o sin favor que le debo a tu hermano, Roy, para mí es imposible. No poseo ningún elemento afín como tal, lo mío es la magia; pero hey, si pudiera créeme con todo gusto te tomaría como mi alumno.

No me quedó de otra más que reír.

–Bueno, velo de este modo: Entrenaste muy duro por más de un mes. Te mereces un buen descanso.

Marisa al igual que yo rió. Me tomó del hombro de manera algo tosca y se quitó el sombrero de bruja.

–Tiene razón. Aprender a relajarte igual es crucial para cualquier cosa que quieras hacer. Tómate un día, habla un poco con alguien, de hecho ¿por qué no pasas a mi casa? Ambos están invitados.

–Gracias por la oferta – agregó Suwako-san de inmediato –, pero tengo que volver al templo cuanto antes. No creo te resulte problemático ocuparte por un momento de él, ¿verdad Marisa?

–Cuéntame un cuento hermanito – dijo animada como respuesta.

–Eso lo arregla todo. No olvides lo que aprendiste con nosotras muchacho, cuídate mucho y ya verás que todo seguirá avanzando para bien.

–Nuevamente se lo agradezco, Suwako-san. Espero poder sorprenderlas algún día venidero con su platillo favorito.

Metiendo su mano derecha en un bolsillo pronto se acercó hacia mí dando un solo paso. Con la mirada pidió le mostrara mi mano, extendiéndola para que la tomase. Volvió a mirarme y regalándome una nueva sonrisa puso algo en mi mano para cerrarla.

–Ya lo estoy saboreando.

Y sin más ella partió. Vi aquello que me había entregado cuando había partido: un curioso anillo hecho de piedra tremendamente oscura. Lo moví entre mis dedos y me di cuenta poseía algo escrito, poniéndomelo al saber lo que significaba. "Felicidades".

Entré al hogar de Marisa. Ambos contamos historias, reímos con chistes y nos sorprendimos con la magia que cada uno podía evocar. Sus relatos eran sorprendentes, siempre energéticos y con una jovialidad contagiosa. Aprendí sobre hongos y medicina así como ella de cocina y un pasado vacío. Escuchó hasta que creyó en mis palabras, y aun así, se las ingenió para enseñarme más cosas.

* * *

><p><strong>«Capítulo 0.2 – Tiempos iguales»<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>· Tiempos iguales.<strong>

_Ha transcurrido más de un mes desde que el sujeto - - de 18 años de edad se reportara como desaparecido tras aparentemente fugarse de su hogar. Familiares niegan conocer la razón de su repentino y tan drástico comportamiento, mismo que le impulsó a abandonar su hogar. Conocidos del joven también desconocen lo que le haya orillado a considerar y tomar tal decisión. En la prefectura de Yamanashi, en la institución donde estudiaba del mismo modo se desconoce un motivo con certeza dado su potencial académico. En todo este tiempo solo ha quedado algo en claro y es que, tras ser expulsado de una prestigiosa escuela, misma donde se estudia y practica el antiquísimo estilo marcial Tenshin Shōden Katori Shintō Ryu, el joven no volvió a ser el mismo. Cuarenta días han transcurrido y personalmente me debo preguntar a estas alturas: ¿Estaré buscando a un joven, o al cuerpo sin vida de uno?_

_– –_

Desperté de un muy bizarro sueño el cual poco le faltaba para volverse una pesadilla. Sentándome en el sofá donde Marisa me permitió pasar la noche, apoyando los pies sobre el suelo logro sentir un extraño vacío en mi interior. Haciendo rodar el anillo que me había entregado Suwako-san pondero muchas cosas, todas referentes a lo que sucedió.

Habíamos hablado hasta que a ninguno le salían las palabras sin la ayuda de un poco de agua que humedeciera nuestras gargantas. Marisa demostró ser una oyente espectacular al brindar su punto de vista y entendimiento. La chica que parecía no pararía de hablar me prestó un par de oídos y unas palabras llenas de energía, ánimo y un apoyo sin igual; sin embargo, seguía llamándome "hermanito".

Reparo en lo tarde que es, lo cansado que estoy y lo imposible que es cerrar los ojos al recostar mi cabeza. Me siento vacío y débil, que de pronto ante el más leve tirón terminaría derrumbándome sin oponerme.

Fue entonces cuando vi la luna brillar desde una ventana que mostraba un camino hacia el firmamento nocturno despejado de las ramas de los árboles. Al verla fue inevitable me lo preguntase.

–¿Será la misma luna?

Algo había perdido. Algo había ganado. ¿Lo valía? – Forastero.


	4. Número 4 – Ímpetu abrasador

**Numéro 4**

* * *

><p><strong>«Capítulo 4.1 – Día de clases»<strong>

* * *

><p>Fue un despertar inusual en comparación de cualquier otra mañana que experimenté. Gran parte de la noche me mantuve despierto, mirando hacia fuera de la ventana mientras las dudas se iban aglomerando al observar el brillo de la luna que me despejaba de todas y cada una de ellas. No era que las respondiera, sino que dejaban de tener importancia por un corto periodo de tiempo. Estaba llegando la madrugada cuando pude dormir al fin derrotado por el cansancio.<p>

Un par de horas después me despertó el peculiar sonido de la madera crujiendo por el fuego. Sacudí la cabeza y miré por encima del sofá en donde estaba recostado solo para ser sorprendido por un "¡Ze!" proveniente otro lado de la habitación.

–El desayuno está servido.

**Ímpetu abrasador. Primera parte. **

Marisa en verdad resultó ser alguien comprensible pese a la primera impresión que dio su semblante tan sonriente. Apoyó mis decisiones sobre mantener todo como un secreto hasta que viese necesario el dejarlo ir, así como que debía aprender la afinidad del fuego como parte de ese proceso. Durante el desayuno sin embargo se rió un poco al escucharme decir que tenía la necesidad de avanzar sin importar qué, primero como burla y luego con un deje de satisfacción, alegando estar alegre de que aunque sin recuerdo alguno sobre mi vida estuviese decidido a no dejarme consumir por ello. O al menos intentarlo.

Estar con ella por un corto periodo de tiempo provocó me imaginara distintas cosas sobre mi pasado inexistente. Así como me llamaba "hermanito" pensé en más de una vez referirme a ella como "hermana" solo y con la mera intención de seguirle su juego. No podía. El pensar en pronunciar esa palabra me traía una extraña sensación de culpa que me azotaba como una ola gélida que invadía mi cuerpo entero. Sucumbía ante un frío cruel y desconocido. Por mis absurdas razones debía avanzar y terminar con todo aquello que me hacía recordar lo que una vez pude ser.

– –

–¿Qué tan rápido vuelas? – preguntó Marisa al sentarse en su escoba de un salto.

–Yo... yo no puedo volar.

Estábamos por poner marcha hacia la mansión Scarlet cuando al salir de su casa ella tomó su escoba para dar un buen salto y yacer en ésta, sentada, como si fuese la cosa más natural. Seguía siendo un hecho fantástico el verla levitar sin caer precipitadamente hacia tierra. Me era ajeno, pero aquello en verdad era raro. Pese a no poder distinguir claramente entre lo extraordinario y lo ordinario, volar lograba captar mi atención momentáneamente.

–¿En serio? – preguntó, incrédula – ¿No me estarás jugando una broma para que te dé un paseo gratis en mi escoba?

–Si supiese hacerlo ahora mismo estaría volando.

–Huh, mira nada más. Creí que por ser usuario de la afinidad elemental del viento esto sería tan fácil para ti como respirar.

Me encogí de hombros tratando de mostrar un poco de despreocupación. Lo cierto es que había pensado lo mismo con el tiempo, sin embargo, la idea se volvía tan bizarra que en medio del entrenamiento me limité a desistir y seguir con lo que ya hacía.

–No hay problema – añadió para extenderme su mano –, eso no nos detendrá. Sube a mi escoba y verás cómo llegaremos en un instante.

Dudé al principio pero tomé su mano sin pensarlo mucho más.

–Espero no me tengas que recoger de un árbol.

–No te preocupes. No pasa tan seguido.

Instintivamente quería alejarme de su escoba la cual en segunda mirada se veía algo raquítica. Con cuidado fui apoyando mi peso hasta que mis pies quedaron a menos de un palmo de la tierra. La escoba no se mantenía flotando estática, sino que subía y bajaba con un ritmo imposible de ignorar. No había lugar de dónde asirme, siendo que apoyé mis manos en sus hombros cuando al mirarme con una sonrisa de hito a hito me indicara no había ningún problema de que lo hiciera. Sin aviso próximo nos alzamos los dos por entre las ramas que no nos tocaron, quedando por encima de los árboles sintiendo el calor del sol.

Comenzamos a andar con una calma palpable, al menos en la velocidad. Había un pequeño detalle sin embargo que lograba preocuparme:

–Marisa – carraspeé –, me sentiría más seguro si vuelves a mirar al frente.

Desde que empezamos a avanzar ella había volteado a ver hacia atrás. Mirándome.

–No te preocupes – terció su voz un poco mostrando una expresión amigable. Duró un par de segundos, luego, me arrepentí –. ¡Solo observa esto!

Supe al instante que era mejor, mucho mejor, si hubiese mantenido mi boca cerrada y conformarme al dejarle mirar hacia atrás. Marisa cambió su manera de volar de una pacífica, llevada por el viento, a una errante. Daba giros hacia atrás, subía de golpe y bajaba rosando las copas de los árboles. Inclusive sacó una venda y se la ató para llevar a cabo su autodenominado truco "estrella ciega por el cielo".

Estuve cerca de caer en más de una ocasión, y de no ser por el dominio del viento es seguro que al primer arrancón hubiera caído sin otro remedio. Todo terminó cuando, por la relativa corta distancia y al ver la mansión Scarlet más de cerca le quité la venda a Marisa.

–Hemos llegado ¿ves? Incluso me ayudaste con la venda en el momento correcto.

Traté de ignorar lo que había dicho. Ya solo le entregué su venda mientras seguía riendo al verme el rostro.

–Fue divertido, admítelo.

–Mi concepto de diversión difiere mucho del tuyo, Marisa. Al menos no encuentro dicha en ser agitado en una escoba por el cielo.

–Nunca estuviste en verdadero peligro.

"Lo pongo en duda" pensé mientras íbamos bajando hacia los interiores del muro.

– –

Tuvimos, o mejor dicho "tuve" que pedir disculpa en nombre de ambos debido a la tan intrépida hazaña que Marisa había realizado. Meiling-san nos había detectado gracias a mis incesantes gritos de "¡Detén esta cosa!" dedicados a Marisa. No era la primera vez que algo así ocurría, aunque sí en la que algo no se rompía. Ponderé lo que hubiera sido de mí, un hanjuu, de haber atravesado los muros de la torre. Fulminé con la mirada a Marisa quien sin remedio y riendo por lo bajo se disculpó a fin de cuentas.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos la situación se había calmado. El montón de hadas que había salido de la mansión volvió a entrar cuando las puertas se abrieron de par en par. Del interior siendo alcanzado por la luz del sol sale Yuan, mirando hacia nuestra dirección y apresurando su paso. Nos despedimos de Meiling-san y avanzamos con él. Las puertas se cerraron. Momiji-san ahora no le acompañaba.

–Hey – saludó primero –, vaya coincidencia. Justo estaba por dirigirme a darles una visita. ¿Todo está bien?

–Ya me dirás tú – apoyándose de mí respondió Marisa, riendo –. Ayer Suwako y Roy llegaron diciendo que tú mencionaste yo podría enseñarle la afinidad elemental del fuego.

–Sí – respondió, seguro –. ¿Fue mala idea?

–No me molestaría en lo mínimo ser la maestra de Roy – ella esperó a que Yuan se diera cuenta de su error, mas éste no lo notaba –, pero yo no puedo hacerlo, literalmente. No poseo afinidad elemental alguna. Mi magia no funciona de ese modo.

Fue necesaria Marisa pronunciara la última palabra para ver cómo el rostro de Yuan ahora cambiaba para mostrar su falta. No gritó o se desesperó, únicamente cerró los ojos en señal de reconocer su error.

–Lo siento. Estaba tan apresurado ayer con Momiji que mi cabeza era un desorden. Me enfoqué en el "gran" favor que me debías, es decir, _era un gran libro. _

–Te entiendo, te entiendo – quitándole importancia dijo ella –. Y te agradezco lo del libro, en verdad.

Parecía que en esta conversación yo estaba de sobra. Ambos fueron desvariando al mencionar repetidas veces "el libro", mas ninguna cosa era dicha de éste. Pasaron unos pocos minutos hasta que Yuan volvió a cambiar su atención, ahora hacia mí.

–Suwako-sama dijo nos enseñarías lo que habías logrado. ¿Qué dices si nos das una pequeña muestra de qué aprendiste?

No supe cómo reaccionar al principio. Marisa mostró sus dientes al sonreír mientras se apartaba un par de pasos de Yuan y de mí. Él por otro lado permaneció de pie sin dejar de mirarme. Asentí para quitarme la mochila-tengu que en seguida la sostuvo ella para regresar a su lugar.

Extendí una mano frente a mí mostrando mi palma. En vez de empujar el viento o atraerlo hacia mí, creé el camino para que éste subiera en espiral desde mi posición. El cabello de Yuan al estar tan cerca se mueve mientras que yo me mantengo calmo sin que las brisas me causen lo mismo. Antes de que pudiera retroceder doy un salto con esta afinidad, primero para ganar altura y luego para patear el viento a mis pies, dando un salto doble que me coloca en un pequeño obelisco del muro cerca de la reja. Permanezco ahí imperturbable.

–Mi control se podría llamar básico: Puedo sentir el viento de mi alrededor para que mis extremidades creen el camino que recorrerá por la afinidad elemental. Mi equilibrio del mismo modo es como éste elemento.

Marisa avanzó y le entregó a Yuan mi mochila, riéndose de él al ver su cabello por completo alborotado que le había dejado.

–Y es por eso que me hice a un lado – puntualizó.

Me sentía orgulloso de lo que había logrado, incluso de hacer una maraña de su cabello que se mezclaba con sus orejas de lobo. Sin embargo, era mucho el control que me hacía falta. Ni Sanae-san o Kanako-san acabaron despeinadas con todo lo que habían hecho el último día de mi entrenamiento. Ni hablar de aquello que había dicho ella para desbaratar ese tornado que prometía mandarme a volar.

–Ese es un elemento menos – dijo Yuan –. El tiempo pasó volando, ¿no crees?

–Ciertamente.

Bajé del muro al mismo tiempo que él miraba hacia otro lado con disimulo. Por un segundo mostró una expresión sombría. Parecía algo le incomodaba, algo que recordaba y no le dejaba buena sensación.

–¿Qué piensas del mundo humano? Sobre todo lo que tuviste que dejar atrás. Sobre papá, sobre mamá – pronto sus palabras se hacían incómodas de escuchar, al menos para mí –... no escogimos venir a esta tierra, pero si te soy honesto Roy, ya no podría dar un paso hacia atrás. Me gusta aquí. Me gusta Gensokyo.

No era su culpa que ahora mi cuerpo temblara. No era culpable de que dentro de mí poco a poco me fuera desmoronando. ¿Papá, mamá? Ya era difícil pensar en un hermano, ni hablar de una figura paternal o maternal. Mis motivos eran distintos a los que muy seguramente él poseía, pero podía coincidir en algo: Ya no podría dar un paso hacia atrás.

–Estoy bien. Ha sido relativamente poco el tiempo, pero creo sería difícil regresar.

Estuvo por decir algo más. Con la misma sombra en su rostro se acercó posando una mano en mi hombro izquierdo. Mantuvo la mirada por tres pesados segundos hasta que, de la nada, Marisa nos separa sutilmente al interponerse.

–¿Y dónde piensas encontrar a un maestro para Roy ahora?

La repentina voz de Marisa le dio una pequeña zarandeada a la cabeza de Yuan quien en un parpadear veloz agitó la cabeza para volver a mostrar su temple amistoso. Se rió un poco y luego se separó un poco.

–Estoy seguro conozco a alguien que posee la afinidad del fuego y que podría enseñarte, Roy. Creo que por eso me hice a la idea que tú podías – dijo apoyando su mano ahora en Marisa –. Denme un segundo, necesito pensar cómo dar con esa persona y decirle algo a Meiling.

Sin más se retiró dando dos buenas zancadas.

–Eso estuvo cerca – susurró enseguida Marisa.

–Sí... y te lo agradezco en verdad.

–No es su culpa, de hecho es la tuya. Pero tras verte el rostro tenía que hacer algo.

–¿Me veía tan lamentable? – avergonzado pregunté.

Ella sacudió la cabeza en negación.

–Tus ojos – se detuvo –. Son como dos amatistas sin igual, no obstante, dieron la impresión iban palideciendo. ¿Estás bien?

No tenía idea algo así se pudiera reflejar de tal manera en mí. Asentí quitándole más importancia de la que sentía. Mentí.

–Por supuesto. De nuevo gracias, Marisa.

Y lo seguiría haciendo de ser necesario.

Al final Yuan volvió con nosotros para decirnos su plan: Ir a la aldea para encontrar a ese alguien. No mencionó nada más respecto a dicha persona salvo que era una conocida a quien él y Momiji-san ayudaron cuando la decisión no daba opción para dudar. A lo mismo pregunté por el paradero de la tan amigable tengu que siempre mostraba ser conservadora y mantener un perfil bajo. Ella aparentemente debía atender a una reunión entre los suyos, una la cual posponer no era ni remotamente una elección a pensar: "Lord Tenma no permite retrasos o un no como respuesta". El regente supremo de los tengu. No debía saber nada más para hacerme una idea.

Estuvimos por tomar camino a la aldea nuevamente cuando, antes de hacerlo, Marisa nos detiene con su escoba cortándonos el camino. Sabía que desde la mansión hasta la aldea nos esperaban un par de horas de caminata, y puesto que ella estaba ahí y con su escoba... bueno, su sonrisa insidiosa dejaba en claro lo que tenía planeado. Nos ayudó a movernos con rapidez, sí. También a evitarme la misma reacción anterior, claro. Pero todo eso al precio de dejarla repetir aquellas hazañas en el aire, las vueltas invertidas, giros así como subidas y bajadas rosando la tierra o árboles. No salté, pero poco me faltó para en verdad considerar hacerlo.

– –

–Les acompañaré hasta que acaben sus asuntos, por el bien de mi hermanito.

–¿Hermanito? ¿Hace cuánto que llamas a Roy así?

–¿No te lo había dicho? Así nos llevamos nosotros. Vamos, dile.

–"Es como la hermana mayor que nunca tuve".

–... De acuerdo...

Habíamos llegado a la aldea humana en muy buen tiempo. Nos detuvimos a tan solo ver la entrada de ésta ya que a los humanos no les agradaba del todo ver descender a una persona tan de pronto del cielo. Qué decir de tres. Sea de los suyos o un youkai, si lo hacías y no tenías una razón para explicarte al momento solo podías esperar ser el centro de atención de miradas con desdén además de cuchicheos de terceros sobre "¿quién es el que acaba de bajar?"

Conforme nos íbamos adentrando mis oídos empezaban a zumbar víctimas del gran e incesante ruido de la aldea a tal hora. Aun con los audífonos era difícil ignorarlo, solo se hacía más llevadero. Pasamos por un camino concurrido de gente yendo y viniendo, todas iban cargadas de víveres. Vi una sastrería, varios pequeños establecimientos con tenderos los cuales pregonaban sus productos a todo aquel que estuviese lo suficientemente cerca como para asegurarle la fruta de la que disponían era la más fresca del lugar. Puestos de comida, grandes así como pequeños. Hogares, personas, animales. Nadie descansaba. Todos seguían un ritmo el cual habían hecho suyo.

Justo cuando pensé nos faltaba más por recorrer, que estábamos a medio recorrido, es Yuan quien se detiene frente a un hogar con la puerta abierta. Señalando da un paso al interior sin pensarlo.

–Así que estaba pensando en ella – dijo Marisa –. Ya veo.

–Supongo que poco hará sepa o no su nombre.

Marisa posó una mano en mi cabeza. Le superaba en altura por aproximadamente unos quince centímetros, pero eso no le fue inconveniente.

–Si ella acepta a enseñarte, serás alguien excepcional en la afinidad del fuego.

Seguimos a Yuan quien ya había entrado y se disponía a observar por la ventanilla de una puerta la cual dirigía a otra habitación. Acercándonos vemos el interior de ésta, primero Marisa al estirar un poco el cuello y luego yo. Dentro no hay más que un grupo de infantes sentados en hileras observando a una mujer de cabello plateado, largo y con partes del mismo color azul. Su vestido azul ondulaba al ir y venir mientras le hablaba a los niños que cautivados la miraban y escuchaban.

–Vamos, abre la puerta – insistió Marisa, y al hacerlo, llevó a cabo tal acción.

Por el peso de los tres entramos sin ser frenados a la habitación. Todos los presentes fijaron sus miradas y silenciosos se observaban a ellos, luego a la mujer, a nosotros y una vez más repetían.

–¡Miren clase! – agregó aquella persona con timbre alegre – Justo a tiempo. Ha llegado un gran amigo quien nos podría dedicar algunas palabras para el día de hoy; Vamos, adelante, no seas tímido.

Marisa me tomó de la mano y saludando a la clase me sacó de la habitación.

Tomó cuestión de unos cuantos minutos para calmar a la clase de pequeños que no dejaban de ir y venir al ver a Yuan adentrarse e intentar platicar con aquella mujer. En lo que se tomaba el tiempo, Marisa seguía riendo sobre lo oportuno que fue abrir la puerta tan de la nada, verlo dar un paso apresurado así como su rostro cuando nosotros lo dejamos atrás al cerrar la puerta. Coincidí que fue chistoso.

Ya habiendo calmado a la clase entera tanto Yuan como aquella dama salieron de la habitación y cerraron la puerta.

–En verdad, lamento haberla sorprendido con tan imprevista visita.

–Descuida – respondió ella quitándole importancia –. Fue muy oportuno de tu parte, en realidad.

–... – él suspiró y miró a los ahora quietos pequeños a través de la ventana – Lo noté; en fin. Mire, él es mi hermano menor: Roy.

Como había ocurrido antes, aquellas personas que conocía Yuan mostraban una peculiar reacción al escuchar quién se suponía era yo. Levantaban las cejas y reparaban de nuevo en mí, viéndome de pies a cabeza para terminar asintiendo. Ella justo hizo eso. Me daba la impresión esperaban algo más que una presentación.

–Gusto en conocerle Roy-kun. Soy Kamishirasawa Keine.

–El gusto es mío.

–Como ya habrás visto, imparto clases aquí. A lo que me lleva, ¿qué les trae a esta escuela?

–Se trata de... un favor con el cual nos preguntábamos si podría prestarnos su ayuda.

Ella miró expectante a Yuan para repasar lentamente el rostro de Marisa y el mío.

–Oh, Marisa. No te había visto – sin decir más regresó la mirada donde antes –; ¿Y bien? ¿De qué se trata?

–Roy está en camino de aprender la afinidad elemental del fuego, y ya que usted conoce mejor que nadie a la mejor usuaria de dicho elemento, bueno, nos preguntábamos si sería posible hablar con ella para llegar a algo.

Keine-san se detuvo un buen par de segundos para limitarse a decir _"Mhm"_ cuando había terminado de escuchar a Yuan. Comenzó a mover el pie al son de un reloj que se escuchaba dentro de la habitación. Fueron exactamente diez segundos hasta que carraspeó.

–Creo que puedo ayudar un poco en eso. Pero a cambio, tendrán que ayudarme a mí y a mi clase. ¿Qué te parece, Roy-kun?

–Claro – no sabía en qué me estaba metiendo –, suena divertido.

–Excelente. En ese entonces espera aquí, te llamaré para que pases en un par de minutos.

Con un entusiasmo contagioso volvió a entrar, dejando la puerta entrecerrada tras de sí para reanudar la clase donde se había quedado al solo aplaudir una vez.

–Supongo que es hora de que me vaya retirando – dijo Yuan –. La verdad, no es mi intención dejarte tan de la nada por tanto tiempo cuando hay cosas que me gustaría hablar, pero...

–No importa – le interrumpí alzando una mano –. Has hecho una vida aquí, me sentiría mal que por mi culpa te metieras en problemas. Ve, yo estaré bien.

Esperé por alguna reacción de su parte, pero lo único que hizo fue reír una vez. Se dio media vuelta pero antes de marcharse, se detuvo:

–No has cambiado en nada, Roy. En cierto modo me alegra. Nos vemos pronto.

Marisa estuvo por seguirle, pero igual que él, ella se detiene antes de siquiera salir.

–¿Sabes? Tenía pensado visitar a Kourin hoy. Me quedaré un poco más – dando un largo paso pronto se acercó junto a mí –; ¿De dónde sacaste eso último que dijiste?

–De un libro que me prestó Sanae-san – admití mientras me apoyaba sobre la pared.

–Oh. ¿Sabes? Está preocupado.

–¿Por mí?

–En general. Le he visto dar muchas más vueltas de lo habitual con o sin las órdenes de Remilia.

–Es por mí – afirmé.

–Puede ser que sí, puede ser que no – Marisa hizo una pausa marcada y luego se quitó el sombrero –. En Gensokyo ocurren todo tipo de cosas, incidentes de los cuales no siempre podemos enterarnos por lo efímeros que pueden ser. He notado ha salido más veces de lo normal, ha visitado más lugares de lo habitual y todo gracias a una peculiar coincidencia que se dio lugar hace poco más de un mes.

–Por la manera en que lo dices – empecé hablando seguro, luego no tanto –, quieres decir que es debido a mi aparición en esta tierra ¿no?

–No – respondió sin chistar –. Al menos una semana después de que la noticia de tu aparición en Gensokyo corriera, se desató un rumor que captó la atención de algunos.

Esperé a que siguiera. Alzando la mirada me vio atento, y eso mismo le hizo hablar.

–Aquí en la aldea se habló sobre la aparición de una sombra youkai que no paraba de deambular por los hogares de todos. Ha espantado a mucha gente, pero no se sabe nada más de lo que pueda o no hacer.

Acepté que la noticia era intrigante pero no se habló más de tal. Me despedí de Marisa quien tomó su escoba para salir campante pero sin tomar vuelo. Le vi alejarse hasta fueras de la aldea donde entre el tumulto de personas se perdió de vista.

–"Y si puede hacernos el honor de pasar, Roy-kun nos ayudará con la clase de hoy".

Me volví hacia la puerta y rápidamente entré siendo acribillado por la singular mirada de niños y niñas quienes parecían intentaban descubrir algo solo con verme.

–Muy bien chicos, mi invitado del día de hoy es "Roy-kun". Él despejará todas las dudas que pueda para que así sepan la diferencia entre nuestras razas.

Keine-san me hacia señales desde enfrente de toda la clase para que me acercase a tomar lugar junto a ella. Conforme iba avanzando podía sentir las miradas atentas de cada uno de los chiquillos y chiquillas que al verme mantenían silencio. Era chistoso a la par que vergonzoso.

–La clase pasada escuchamos lo que es un youkai. Sabemos que la mayoría viven lejos de la aldea. Si bien hay de quienes debemos cuidarnos, también hay razas como la de nuestro invitado Roy-kun quienes disfrutan de la compañía de otros.

Si no fuese mucho decir creo era yo quien al momento prestaba más atención a sus palabras que cualquier otro en esta habitación.

De entre todos los niños uno se levanta y alza la mano, hablando antes de que se le diera la oportunidad de hacerlo. Keine-san no se molesta, y en su lugar, permite hable antes de que por su expresión estalle por la duda que parecía contener.

–¡Sensei! ¿Qué clase de youkai es Roy-san?

–Si no es mucha molestia, podría...

–No se preocupe.

Desconozco qué hizo pudiera dar un paso al frente. Sentí un poco de vergüenza, pero al ver sus rostros asombrados solo pude hablar:

–A decir verdad, yo no soy un youkai. Al menos no uno por completo – esperé lo que alguien tarda en suspirar, permití la duda se asentara en sus mentes para luego retomar lo que había empezado –. Soy un híbrido. Poseo una mitad humana y una mitad tigre-youkai. Éste cambio por el cual pasé se dio hace cuarenta días, en ese entonces era un humano como ustedes. El primer día...

La clase entera se dispuso a hacer preguntas de todo tipo: "¿Qué se siente el ser un híbrido? ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Sabes rugir?". Las preguntas llovían, y por mal elaboradas que parecieran, al responderlas con lo poco que sé y con ayuda de Keine-san fui aprendiendo un poco más sobre mí mismo. Eso me causaba una felicidad que no podía poner en palabras.

* * *

><p><strong>«Capítulo 4.2 – Principios errados»<strong>

* * *

><p>–Eso es todo por hoy clase. Ya pueden retirarse.<p>

La lección había terminado cuando el reloj de Keine-san marcó el paso de una hora completa. Todos los pequeños se levantaron para retirarse, algunos despidiéndose de su profesora y otros de mí, llamándome "señor tigre".

Me divertí, eso no lo puedo negar. Cuando las preguntas al parecer terminaron todos los pequeños optaron por sustituirlas por cosas más mundanas. Acabé riéndome y ayudando a despejar sus dudas, claro, con la ayuda de una gentil maestra a la que no le importó el que su lección se convirtiese en un gran descanso.

–Recuerden estudiar las lecciones de historia que no vimos hoy.

Claro, aun tenía algo por hacer.

**Ímpetu abrasador. Segunda parte.**

–Lo hiciste muy bien. Te agradezco hayas hablado con mis niños.

–Con un poco de suerte y quizá no les di más dudas.

–Estuvo bastante bien, créeme.

El salón se apreciaba más espacioso en cuanto éste quedó vacío. Ayudé a acomodar el resto de mesas y sillas hacia los costados para luego retirarnos. Pese a que solo éramos nosotros dos aún era capaz de sentir las miradas tan curiosas que no perdían pista de lo que hiciera, atentos a cada movimiento, esperando a que llevara a cabo mi siguiente acción. Era la primera vez que me veían de tal modo, como lo que en verdad era: un extraño. Tuve que procurar no hacer movimientos muy bruscos, eso había asustado a más de una cuando inocentemente moví el viento de la habitación.

–Tal y como prometí te ayudaré en tu asunto.

–Sí. Se lo agradezco mucho, Keine-san.

Salimos del aula y cuando ya me disponía a dejar el lugar, ella cierra la única puerta que daba al exterior. Simplemente empujando ésta y volviéndose avanza por el pasillo. No lo había visto al momento de entrar pero esta era su casa y la escuela. Le seguí hasta que un par de pasos después una sala y recibidor se ven.

–¿Nervioso? – preguntó avanzando sin tomar asiento – Vamos, no deberías estarlo. De hecho estoy segura que ella se pondrá feliz de que alguien quiera ser su pupilo.

–Con "ella" se está refiriendo a... – dejé las palabras al aire, gesticulando un poco lo que quería decir.

–Fujiwara no Mokou. ¿No te habían dicho su nombre?

–No – me eché un poco hacia atrás, molesto –. La verdad es que no.

Keine-san reprimió una pequeña risita al verme lanzar un bufido al aire y cruzar mis brazos para terminar apoyando mi espalda por completo en el respaldo de donde estaba ahora sentado. La miré pero ella solo pudo pedir tiempo con su mano libre.

–Lo siento, pero me recordaste a Shiro-kun. Uno de los niños de la clase.

No sabía si reírme como ella u ofenderme por dicha comparación. Lo dejé pasar.

–Pero en serio, no te preocupes. Mokou puede ser un poco huraña con los extraños, pero en el fondo es muy simpática. Solo tienes que hablar con ella, las palabras saldrán por sí mismas. Ya lo verás.

–De acuerdo – relajé mi temple, quizá no del todo –. Es usted quien la conoce de más tiempo después de todo.

–Buen chico. Ahora permíteme ofrecerte un poco de té, si gustas.

–Por supuesto. Muchas gracias.

Apartándose un poco dejó la habitación hasta entrar a lo que parecía la cocina. No había una puerta que la ocultara y en su lugar había un espacio abierto donde se le podía ver tomar de todo lo que disponía un estante mediano. Por más tiempo de lo que esperaba se mantuvo viendo hacia una tetera, concentrada en que el agua hirviera.

Mientras tanto hablamos. Hablamos con palabras más elaboradas a las antes usadas y que un niño con la inocencia aún reflejándose en sus ojos no entendería. Mencioné sobre mi condición, el frío y lo cruel que juraba podía llegar a ser al atraparme desprevenido. Mi memoria, mi resolución o la que creía podría ser la más prudente. Ella me escuchó, asentó un par de veces convencida y suspiró aun más en desaprobación. Me regaló unas cuantas palabras y puesto era un conocimiento ajeno, se lo agradecí:

"La historia se forma por lo que ocurre así como de lo que no. Y, pese a que no se sepa, también por lo que podría ocurrir. Quizá no elegiste el camino más fácil, pero ese era el correcto para ti".

Y hablamos, y hablamos.

– –

–Ya debe ser hora.

–¿Disculpe?

Levantándose ella logra me sorprenda un poco. Le veo avanzar hacia la puerta y le escucho detenerse al plantar ambos pies delicadamente. Segundos después, casi contados, se oye un golpeteo bastante peculiar del otro lado. Keine-san no tarda en abrir la puerta dejando que el bullicio de la aldea entre momentáneamente. Así como la abrió la volvió a cerrar puesto alguien había entrado.

–Hola Keine ¿qué tal? Pensaba en llegar un poco más temprano pero me entretuve de camino hacia aquí. Pero qué cosas ¿no? Una persona se pierde por el bosque y hay que mostrarle el camino.

Aquella nueva voz era la de una joven. Con un deje algo brusco pero despreocupado al mismo tiempo. Hablaba con una energía fácil de captar.

–Lo importante es que llegaste, Mokou. De hecho, llegas en el mejor momento.

–¿Preparaste comida?

–No – le respondió entre risas –. Hay alguien que quiere conocerte.

–Oh – añadió emocionada – ¿otro alumno tuyo? ¿Es Shiro?

–Tú solo ven.

Quien ahora se acercaba se trataba de Mokou. En efecto era una joven cuyo aspecto reflejaba no era mayor a mí, aunque no necesariamente tenía que ser así. Su larga cabellera de blanco color dio un vaivén haciendo bailar a unos peculiares moños que llevaba por toda ésta. Terminó de entrar al aterrizar con un pie primero para apoyar el segundo con mayor cuidado al verme. Su ropa le hacía parecer un poco más pequeña de complexión, pero solo por los pantalones que llevaba y que parecía no poder llenar del todo. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y aunque fuese efímero, pude ver el intenso color rojo de sus ojos.

–Hola – saludó apagando lo radiante de su voz –. Ehm ¿Keine?

–¿Recuerdas a Yuan?

Mokou dejó de mirarme directamente para hacerlo discretamente, ponderando un poco para dar una cabeza afirmativa.

–No lo olvidaría. Él y esa tengu me ayudaron con el incendio de fuera de la aldea.

–Bueno, este joven aquí presente es su hermano menor. Roy-kun.

El cambio que mostró tras esas palabras fue tan notable como ver una habitación iluminarse a mitad de la noche. Su semblante al verme sentado fue de pocos amigos que preferiría bufar antes de dirigir la palabra, aunque segundos antes haya escuchado su voz. Ahora era diferente. Se mostró amistosa estrechando mi mano con una fuerza a la cual apenas pude reaccionar y responder.

–Es un gusto en conocerle.

–¡Hah! Mira que el hermano de ese lobo – tomando asiento rápidamente Keine-san le ofrece té, apartándose para sostener una bandeja circular –. Soy Mokou como ya de seguro sabes. Me puedes llamar como te parezca.

–Claro – respondí, relajándome – lo haré.

–Y entonces – dio un sorbo – ¿por qué querías conocerme? ¿Será que Yuan te habló de mí y ahora quieres ver con tus propios ojos quién soy?

Bajando su tasa rió. Lo había dicho en broma, pero esa era la verdad. Casi. Me mantuve callado esperando su risa terminara, y para cuando lo hizo y me vio serio, solo pudo removerse en su asiento.

–¿Esa fue la razón?

–No del todo – respondí por fin.

Era difícil pensar en siquiera pedirle tremendo favor a alguien que desconocía en su totalidad. La chica que tenía al frente mostró una mirada amigable y la capacidad para reír con toda la despreocupación posible. Es ahora que al guardar silencio la seriedad remarcada en sus facciones me hace cavilar mis palabras.

–Él está buscando a alguien que le enseñe la afinidad del fuego, y ya que Yuan-kun te vio, bueno, pensó en ti inmediatamente.

Silencio. No hubo ninguna aspiración, nadie aclarando su garganta o el latido de algún corazón corriendo a excepción del mío. Mokou miró a Keine-san para bajar la mirada hacia sus manos que cerraba y abría No podía decir nada, literalmente.

–Eso es repentino – contestó con voz grave –. Déjame pensarlo.

–En ese caso los dejo un momento. Tengo que preparar las pruebas de los días que se vienen.

Keine-san se marchó, apoyó la bandeja que sostenía y sacudiéndose las manos pasó por la sala hacia la habitación con un montón de hojas de papel.

Por pesados minutos no supe qué hacer más que ver hacia el exterior a las personas que pasaban al mismo tiempo que Mokou se permanecía estática. Ocasionalmente movía sus dedos, pero fuera de eso, no hacía nada más.

Pudieron haber pasado apenas dos minutos, pero se sintieron eternos. Mokou había levantado el rostro para observarme directamente, buscando mi mirada, casi demandándolo con esos ojos que ahora se veían fieros.

–Y dime, ¿por qué aprender la afinidad del fuego? No todo aquel con la capacidad para usarlo se adentra en este dominio.

Tuve que morderme el labio hasta sentir el calor de una pequeña gota de sangre para así poder superar aquellos ojos que parecían arder como el mismo fuego.

–No tenía razón alguna al principio cuando supe cuáles eran mis elementos afines. No sé si tenga una respuesta en sí aun tras haberme dicho varias cosas.

–¿No sabías si eras capaz de manejar el fuego? ¿Cuándo descubriste que podías?

–Hace poco más de un mes junto a la afinidad del viento.

–Huh – cruzando sus brazos se apoyó sobre donde estaba sentada –. No me estás vendiendo tu mejor carta.

–No tengo mejor carta – respondí algo tajante, calmándome un poco luego –. Solo tengo lo que ve ahora mismo, lo que tampoco es mucho que digamos. Mi tiempo viviendo en este mundo se puede resumir en los cuarenta días anteriores en donde aprendí la afinidad elemental del viento. Eso es lo que tengo para ofrecer.

–En ese entonces me estás diciendo no eres de Gensokyo – arqueando una ceja se llevó una mano al mentón –. ¿De dónde eres exactamente?

–No lo sé. No recuerdo nada referente a antes de haber llegado a Gensokyo.

Nuevamente se presentó el silencio. Mokou por extraño que pareciera no se mostró sorprendida de haberme escuchado decir sobre mi condición. Simplemente permaneció callada por pocos segundos más.

–"No recordar nada" – se dijo para sus adentros –. Apuesto a que debe ser algo muy extraño el sentimiento que deja eso con los días.

–Ciertamente lo es.

Ella de pronto se levantó para acercarse a donde estaba sentado. Me hizo una seña con su mano para que no me levantara.

–¿Por qué has decidido mentirle a Yuan? – estuve por responder mas ella me calla – Lo has hecho para seguir adelante, para avanzar con confianza y saber que, si te caías, allí no acabarías lastimado.

Me encogí de hombros casi contra mi voluntad. Nuevamente sentí el frío juntarse en mi, ahora empezando por el lado izquierdo de mi cuerpo.

–¿Por qué has decidido aprender la afinidad del fuego?

–No es lo que piensa – repliqué antes de que ella pudiera siquiera continuar.

–Entonces dime, ¿por qué?

¿Qué decir? Ella acertó el porqué insistía en seguir con una mentira así. Pudo ver por el temor que sentía y golpearme con lo que yo mismo ocultaba. Era ahora que debía responder, pero lo cierto es que, era difícil.

–¿Por qué? – repetí – Mientras aprendía la afinidad del viento casualmente esa pregunta aparecía en mis noches y amaneceres. Nunca tuve una respuesta clara, en cambio, dejé que la misma pregunta me guiara.

–Así que tu respuesta como tal es...

–Descubrir de qué soy capaz, de saber adónde me llevarán mis acciones hechas y mis palabras dichas.

–¿Concebiste esas palabras mientras aprendías?

–Sí – respondí seguro.

–Vaya – mostrando unos ojos ahora tranquilos se levantó nuevamente –. Para ser alguien sin recuerdos tomas las cosas que te entrega la vida como van. Eso me agrada. Eso te hace fuerte.

–¿Lo cree?

–Eso es lo que creo.

Una vez más se detuvo de seguir hablando, mirándome con recelo.

–Así que acciones y palabras. – repentinamente me mostró su mano para que la tomara –. No me arrepiento nunca de mis decisiones, y sé que no me arrepentiré de esto: Me gustaría presenciar hacia dónde te llevará esta senda de ser así.

Terminé levantándome pero sin responder o reaccionar. Mokou sonreía radiante. Un calor vigorizante pronto invadió mi cuerpo entero.

–Vamos, ya puedes moverte. Claro que aceptaré a enseñarte la afinidad del fuego.

–¡Da-daré lo mejor de mí!

–¡Eso! Una reacción más apropiada.

¿Exactamente por qué había gritado? Me dejé llevar al sentir ese calor que logró esfumar aquella sensación de frío dentro de mí. Podía sentir cómo tomaba su lugar, cómo se hacía pequeño.

–¿Todo bien aquí? – sin dejar escapar más tiempo Keine-san abre la puerta del aula y se asoma, curiosa – Escuché un grito. Bueno, dos en verdad.

Rodeándome con su brazo por el cuello Mokou casi me hace caer. Caminamos de este modo hacia el pasillo donde Keine-san estaba de pie sosteniendo un lápiz.

–¿Recuerdas si alguna vez le enseñé la afinidad elemental del fuego a alguien?

–No – se quedó pensativa –... la afinidad elemental no es común.

–Pues considera a Roy el primero en ser mi alumno. Lo llevaré al bosque de bambú donde ahí le enseñaré a dominar el fuego. Espero que no te moleste sea ahora mismo.

Ella por el contrario parecía contenta. Cerró la puerta para acercarse.

–No pudiste evitarlo, Mokou – dijo con ternura –; Muy bien. Les deseo lo mejor a ambos, recuerden tener cuidado allí afuera. Pueden venir a visitarme cuando quieran. Con gusto les recibiré con un té para cada uno.

Nos despedimos, salimos y corrimos. Corrimos por un camino que desconocía, pero por el que igual avanzaba seguro.

– –

Habíamos dejado la aldea atrás cuando Mokou decidió detenerse y mirar atrás. Me miró con una sonrisa de hito a hito y con un ademán indicó amaináramos el paso. Cargaba conmigo mi mochila con todas mis pertenencias, de modo que me sentaba bien llevárselo con calma y solo caminar.

–¿Por dónde empezar? – dijo muy animada – ¿Por dónde comenzar?

Terminó soltando una risotada y llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza.

–Afinidad con el fuego – se limitó a decir para volver al camino, alegre.

Keine-san me había dicho en el tiempo que hablamos sobre que Mokou era alguien bastante huraña con los desconocidos. Al verla andar feliz, tarareando y dando saltos por sobre las piedras me hizo pensar que algo andaba... no mal, pero misterioso.

–Así que aprendiste la afinidad elemental del viento antes de adentrarte en la de fuego. Eso fue algo muy sensato.

–¿En serio?

–Sí...

Volvió a cambar su expresión. Dando un débil suspiro se llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos, avanzando ahora por el camino en vez de a un lado de éste.

–Entonces seré el primero al que le enseñes la afinidad del fuego.

–... – mostró amago de responder, casi parece detenerse, pero continúa – Sí, así es.

Todo eso apenas si fue distinguible. ¿Qué era aquello que daba vueltas en mi cabeza al verla de tal modo? No la conocía de nada, pero al ver ese rostro con una sonrisa la cual me parecía casi a la fuerza al mismo tiempo que aliviada, me hacía querer decir algo. No era que se mostrase afligida o débil. Sus ojos ardían de una manera la cual, en vez de asemejar una llama violenta, parecían una vela tranquila. Seguían ardiendo pero no del mismo modo.

Intenté no sacar el tema a colación de modo que en su lugar conversamos para así conocernos más como alumno y maestra. Fue fascinante escucharle hablar, ya que si bien parecía una joven, y que su manera de expresarse fuera tosca y despreocupada, ella hablaba con una experiencia imponente.

–Una vez se me pidió enseñarle a alguien la afinidad del fuego – dijo.

Literalmente de la nada. Nos habíamos callado hacía pocos minutos cuando sin más, mencionó aquello. No volteaba a verme aun si caminábamos al lado del otro. Nuevamente se llevó las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

–No le enseñaste – continué.

–Hmh, no lo hice – afirmó – Y admito fue un error.

Se mostraba dispuesta a decirme algo, eso lo podía notar hasta yo al ver su temple que se esmeraba en mantener al mirar el camino. No dije nada, ni siquiera un levantamiento de mis hombros. Cero. Dejé que ella se tomara su tiempo.

–Ya debes saberlo a este punto ¿no? Que la afinidad elemental no es algo común.

–Sí – me limité a responder.

–Hace mucho no era así. Había un considerado número de seres quienes poseían el poder de evocar la fuerza de un elemento. Empezó como algo pacífico, una extensión más de lo que era uno mismo.

»Sin embargo, siempre se quiere más.

Eso último lo dijo cargando sus palabras con pesadez y entrecerrando los ojos. Me dio la impresión nuestra conversación casual continuaría, mas no sería así.

–Todo lo que es mal empleado termina siendo peligroso. Además de humanos y youkais, había una división clara: Existían aquellos quienes podían controlar el poder de los elementos, y claro, quienes no.

–Un segundo. ¿Y qué hay de la magia que suelen llamar como convencional?

–¿Convencional has dicho?

Fue curioso, pero escucharme decir eso le brindó una expresión como si de pronto y de la nada hubiese contado un chiste buenísimo. Se frotó los ojos tras parar de reír, agitando una mano y componiendo su postura al caminar.

–¿Pergaminos, palabras mágicas, libros y círculos intricados? – preguntó, burlona – Sí, son cosas útiles, pero esa no es la magia convencional. La afinidad sí lo es.

Guardé silencio, expectante.

–Siempre existieron formas poco usuales para evocar los atributos mágicos de un individuo en particular. Tanto youkai, humano, híbrido o dios. Todos poseen algo. Claro, en un principio no era tan fácil de concebir – me miró un segundo y respiró –. Esto será muy simple de explicar: La magia que todos conocen como convencional fue creada por quienes no poseían afinidad elemental alguna.

–Me estás diciendo que – dejé las palabras al aire para que ella respondiera, pero no. Mokou esperó a que yo mismo lo hiciera –... ¿envidia?

–Precisamente – puntualizó –. Sí, creo eso resumiría lo que intento decirte. Fue de ese modo que la magia "convencional" se empezó a estudiar, investigar y practicar. Se transformó en algo increíble, maravilloso e incluso bello. Pero como tal ¿quién necesitaba perder el tiempo con la afinidad elemental? Con el paso del tiempo se hizo débil. Se olvidó.

–Pero...

–De hecho – me interrumpió – eres el segundo usuario del fuego en potencia que conozco y el séptimo capaz de controlar al menos un elemento en todo Gensokyo. Hasta ahora, claro.

Pensé por un segundo quiénes eran los otros seis con dicha habilidad. Contando a Yuan y al templo Moriya se juntaban un total de cuatro. Considerando lo que apenas si había visto de Gensokyo, encontrar a los otros dos sonaba como una tarea algo tediosa. Fue fácil que lo olvidara y le siguiera el paso a Mokou

El resto del camino fue demasiado tranquilo. Llegamos a un peculiar bosque al cual lo componían enteramente bambús. Ella se adentró sin titubear, y al hacerlo, solamente se volteó para indicarme con una mano que le siguiera y que por nada de Gensokyo me atreviera a perderle la pista. Primero pasamos por un camino bastante marcado el cual se iba dividiendo conforme nos adentrábamos al bosque. Las líneas dejaron de ser visibles a los pocos minutos de seguirle el paso a Mokou. El bosque no se hacía ni más húmedo u oscuro. Cada bambú se veía como el anterior, alto y de un verde intenso que daba la ligera impresión recorríamos un laberinto.

Llevamos esa caminata, tomando vueltas imprevistas hasta que la misma ruta se había borrado por completo. Ya solo era tierra lo que pisábamos. Nada delimitaba que hubo un camino antes o que hubiera después. Aun así, la seguí.

–Esta será una de las cosas que deberás aprender conmigo como tu maestra – dijo al mismo tiempo que se detenía.

–A no perderme por el bosque, supondré.

–Casi – respondió al instante que daba un paso más –. Bienvenido.

Era su casa.

– –

Su casa se encontraba tan escondida entre el bosque que me era imposible decir por mí mismo cuánto habíamos caminado para llegar. Se veía muy, pero muy apartada. De hecho, no era ni siquiera el límite de los bambús. Había un millar más rodeándonos y que seguían y seguían. Debido a lo remoto que se encontraba me sorprendió ver su hogar con todo lo indispensable para una vida tranquila. No faltaba agua ni comida. Cualquier detalle que esperase encontrar, ahí estaba. No tenía tantas habitaciones, de modo que al menos esa noche tendría que pasarla durmiendo en la pequeña sala. No objeté y acepté.

No apresuré ninguna decisión mientras tanto. El mediodía había pasado poco antes de que llegáramos a su casa, siendo que al menos con todos los preparativos éste día sería uno más "teórico".

Juntamos un montón de piedras para hacer un círculo en el suelo el cual lo llenamos con leña que ella había juntado de fuera del bosque.

–Mira con atención.

Solo apuntando su dedo a la fogata ella disparó una pequeña llama que en cuestión de segundos ganó vida con cada respiro. Estaba maravillado, pero pude disimular un poco.

Hablamos y mencioné que debía pagarle de alguna manera. Le mostré lo que podía hacer en lo que habilidades culinarias se referían, siendo que no solo le parecía buena idea. Insistió. Me llamó el mejor chef que jamás conoció y aunque humilde al principio, le creí.

Nos encontrábamos sentados alrededor de la pequeña fogata cuando ella aclaró su garganta en señal hablaría.

–Estoy convencida de que aprendiste muchas cosas al descubrir tu afinidad anterior.

–Conocer lo que es un elemento – respondí –. Descubrir las partes del todo que lo compone, no solo es ser uno con éste, sino que se trata de crear la oportunidad y el camino para que que ocurra.

Ella solo dio una cabezada de aprobación.

–Así como no podemos crear agua y tierra de la misma nada, no es posible tomar todo el viento. No puedes crear fuego sin vida – su semblante cambió de pronto, se mostró con aquella misma intensidad de antes –. Usuario del viento, en ti reside la naturaleza de meditar y la melodía de la libertad que te mueve.

Lo único que podía hacer era permitir siguiera hablando.

–El viento tiene similitudes con el agua: Son tranquilos, fluyen con movimientos suaves a su ritmo y crecen a su gusto. Ambos elementos son capaces de una gran paz y de gran destrucción por igual.

Tomando una pequeña roca del suelo limpió ésta distraída con el borde de su camisa que no le importó manchar un poco. Terminó dándomela con un poco de indiferencia.

–¿Qué me dices de la tierra, de las rocas? De todo eso.

Miré el anillo que me había dado Suwako-san por completar mi afinidad elemental en el viento. Lo giré en mi dedo, deteniéndolo para darle un par de golpes a la piedra que ella me había dado.

–Es dura, tenaz, resistente. Puede soportar muchas cosas. Pero se puede romper.

–Se puede romper – repitió –. Pero todo elemento es cambiante. Es su naturaleza.

Tomando la pequeña piedra de mi mano la arrojó contra una más grande con tal fuerza que la terminó quebrando. Aquella otra roca quedó sin marca siquiera.

–La tierra es el elemento de la dureza, pese a que se quiebre o gaste. Siempre, y escucha bien: siempre buscará la manera de conseguir algo.

Me detuve, pensé y callé. ¿Exactamente qué me decía esto de Yuan? Quizá sea solo una tontería, pero no me daba buena espina saber aquello. No le presté mayor importancia sin embargo. Mokou se puso de pie tan pronto había terminado de hablar, y por un impulso no pude evitar detenerla.

–Espera – añadí enseguida.

–Lo sé – dijo y repitió para sus adentros –: "Lo sé".

Había pensado ella se retiraría o algo similar, pero estaba equivocado. Mokou al levantarse extendió una mano de la cual empezó a arder una llama completamente bajo control al mismo tiempo que levanta su otro brazo, creando una diferente, de movimientos erráticos y chispeante. Ambas se verían sorprendentes.

–Creen que el fuego es el elemento de la fuerza y la furia. Haya sido como afinidad o magia que hoy en día se conoce, se le teme. Siempre fue visto como destrucción, una fuerza que terminaría consumiéndolo todo a su alrededor...

Titubeó. Bajando las manos apagó ambas llamas que empezaban a arder con mucha mayor intensidad. Volvió a meter las manos en sus bolsillos, suspirando con fuerza.

–Y tenían razón, porque el fuego siempre fue mal empleado. Aquellos que le temían y que repudiaban no eran capaces de ver cómo es que éste llenaba sus bocas y calentaba sus hogares. Nadie podía ver la vida que yace en éste. Fue alimentado de la manera equivocada.

Su expresión al terminar ensombreció un poco. Permaneció callada y tranquila al verme como si reparase estaba ahí todavía. Parecía se iba a disculpar por lo ocurrido, pero prefirió desviar la mirada y reír para aliviar el ambiente. Sorprendentemente eso mejoró en verdad la situación.

–He decidido enseñarte porque yo también quiero saber qué pasará cuando todo esto termine, adónde te llevarán tus acciones y palabras – se quedó en silencio por un poco más para avanzar, posando una mano en mi hombro –. Y también para demostrarte algo: La tranquilidad de un elemento salvaje.

En pocas palabras: la verdadera afinidad al fuego.

Por parte del día que continuaba limpiamos parcialmente lo que sería el sitio donde descubriría los principios del fuego. Cuando habíamos terminado lo que quedaba frente al hogar de Mokou era una zona completamente despejada de vegetación o suciedad. El suelo no era completamente liso, pero sí que estaba aplanado.

–Empezaremos con lo más básico de lo básico. Ante ti puedes ver una zona que ha quedado completamente despejada. El viento no sopla con tanta fuerza y el silencio es la música de este lugar. Si me lo preguntases te diría que es el lugar perfecto.

Mokou no perdió tiempo, y en cuanto todo se encontraba tal y como lo describía, no tardó en dar un paso y empezar a hablar.

–Existen métodos para aprender el dominio del fuego los cuales yo considero por demás arcaicos y bárbaros – señalándome con firmeza alzó su voz, decidida –. No. Esas coas no nos servirán. Aprenderás un dominio sobre este elemento como ningún otro, de eso puedes estar seguro.

Manteniendo silencio esperé mientras ella igual lo hacía. Podía escuchar sus latidos y respiración que se fundían con el viento que apenas y soplaba. Su ser entero parecía haber encontrado una calma imperturbable al mismo tiempo que escogía sus palabras. Abrió los ojos que mantuvo cerrados, extendiendo una mano para señalar lo que nos rodeaba.

–El fuego necesita de total calma y concentración para poder dominarlo. Una vez encuentres esas dos partes y las consigas hacer tuyas, habrás avanzado.

Sonrió, se dio media vuelta y entró a su hogar.

"¿Eso es todo?"

Ya que había cerrado la puerta detrás de sí lo supuse. Era así como empezaba.

– –

Me tomó un poco de tiempo poder encontrarle un significado a todo eso que había ocurrido recientemente: Tuvimos una charla sobre la misma afinidad elemental, algo superficial, pero más definida de lo que pude escuchar antes. ¿Qué me había dicho ella? Muchas cosas. ¿Cuáles tenían sentido? Algunas veces todas, otras ninguna. Fue así como estuve dándole vueltas al asunto hasta que decidí sentarme.

»Viento y fuego.

Si antes la afinidad elemental era considerada una extensión de uno mismo, ¿cómo es que había desaparecido? ¿Por qué olvidarla y reemplazarla por otro tipo de magia? Eran tantas las cuestiones que surgían de las palabras que había dicho ella que no encontraba algo con lo que pudiera centrarme. Eso ya era malo, y aun más cuando no tenía pizca de idea de aquello que debía hacer.

Lo pensé demasiado. Mucho más para unas pocas palabras que ella había dicho. Mi mente empezó a divagar tras no encontrar respuesta alguna. Tratando y tratando para luego darme cuenta de algo de suma importancia: ¿Qué es el fuego?

Había aprendido lo importante que era una pregunta junto a su respuesta. Tras pensarlo detenimiento me percaté ya las tenía. Dos respuestas, ambas dadas por Mokou.

»Creen que el fuego es el elemento de la fuerza y la furia.

»Nadie podía ver la vida que yace en éste.

Estaba haciéndome de un rompecabezas un tanto peculiar, aquello que conformaba al fuego lentamente lo estaba juntando, y aunque incompleto, empezaba a tener forma.

Una afinidad descrita como la furia y la fuerza, la paz y la vida. El fuego en efecto se trataba de un elemento con tales características, aquellas que conformaban su todo. Sin embargo, fueron los deseos de aquellos en quienes recaía tal poder lo que definían lo que es en verdad: Es furia, es calma, es vida. Es cambiante. Abrí los ojos solo para darme cuenta de que un día había terminado. Con la noche encima y una luz detrás de mí, supe era hora de irse a dormir.

Fueron varios días los que pasaron de ese modo. Algunos los disfrutaba sin preocupaciones, meditaba más sobre la naturaleza de lo que aprendía. Sobre mí mismo inclusive. Aunque hacía falta algo para poder dar con lo que buscaba:

¿Cuál es la diferencia de su fuente? ¿Qué era la tranquilidad de un elemento salvaje?

Ese fue el nuevo tema de mis días. Hablando con Mokou, cocinando, descansando e inclusive durmiendo y despertando. ¿Cuál era la diferencia?

Haber concebido ese punto me dio una idea un tanto peculiar. Por los siguientes días intenté reunir tanto enojo como me fuera posible, lamentablemente no habían muchas cosas por las cuales me pudiera enfadar al momento: Me había quemado la mano al distraerme y sostener mal una sartén en la cocina. Otro día tiré un balde lleno de agua sobre mi ropa, provocando vistiera con la misma ropa un día entero. Saliendo de la casa de Mokou en otra ocasión me golpeé la cara de lleno con un bambú que no vi, dejándome ardiendo entre los ojos por más de medio día. Eran muchas cosas las que podían juntar pequeños fragmentos de un enojo el cual al cabo de un tiempo se hacía efímero.

Ni hablar de mis recuerdos, de lo frustrante que era no recordar nada. Era solo eso: frustrante. No me provocaba blasfemar a todo pulmón o querer destrozar algo frente a mí. Sencillamente eso era diferente y más complicado. Concluí que al menos por la situación no contaba con tanta furia como podría haber pensado.

Dicho eso decidí sentar cabeza por el resto del día, disfrutar de un descanso quizá no merecido, pero a fin de cuentas bienvenido.

–¿Es todo por hoy?

–Solo por hoy. Creo me puedo tomar un día de descanso.

–Huh – agregó –, bueno, no veo problema en ello.

Di un paso adentro y avancé hacia la cocina. Había optado por algo sencillo pero de igual modo con sabor: mi decisión era preparar sukiyaki. Mokou detrás de mí al ver mis claras intenciones me facilitó lo necesario para prepararlo. Vegetales, carne y algunos otros ingredientes de su elección personal. No repliqué y accedí a que los brotes de bambú fueran clave en el platillo. Afilando el cuchillo, cortando los vegetales y la carne. Viendo cómo es que el fuego ardía bajo la olla. Cocinar era una experiencia siempre divertida.

"..."

Fue ahí cuando me percaté de algo esencial, aquello que no encontraba en la furia tan débil de la cual disponía. Cocinando encontraba razón a las palabras de Mokou. Era cuando en verdad todo esto tomaba forma.

–Ya lo has descubierto – dijo Mokou, alegre.

–De entre todos los lugares...

–De entre todos los lugares – me interrumpió –, el que verdaderamente te irradiaba de esa tranquilidad estaba aquí.

–Sí. Creo que sí.

Tanto la furia y la tranquilidad era lo que alimentaba al fuego. Un fuego al que aún no podía darle forma. El enojo que sentía no era que fuera inservible del todo, lo que ocurría era que éste ardía y se consumía con rapidez. Disponía de tan poco que al cabo de unos minutos ya no tenía nada más. Esa sensación podría ser una buena fuente, pero no sería la correcta después de todo. Podría acabar intoxicado por la misma, y en cambio, con la tranquilidad era distinto. Sí, claro que seguía alimentado a aquello que no podía ver, y conforme lo hacía ardía con mayor intensidad.

–Hace falta solo unos cuantos pasos para descubrir que alimentar al fuego con la furia es como arrojarle un poco de veneno a un animal salvaje. Lo enfurecerás, pero al cabo de unos minutos éste caerá rendido.

Dejando caer en la olla de sukiyaki sus brotes de bambú Mokou soltó una risa un poco infantil. Me miró de hito a hito y luego sonrió, tranquila.

–Puedes sentir el fuego en tu interior. Lograste lo que buscábamos: que esa llama ardiera. Mañana empezaremos con el siguiente paso, por ahora comamos. ¡Sukiyaki!

Había pasado relativamente poco tiempo desde que aprendí a controlar el viento. ¿Diez días a lo mucho? Me resultó increíble y reconfortante sentir aquella sensación una vez más, resultado de conseguir algo por efímero que sea. A lo largo de estos días aprendí sobre el fuego interior, y del mismo modo, sobre la nobleza de los brotes de bambú.

* * *

><p><strong>«Capítulo 4.3 – Dominio del fuego»<strong>

* * *

><p>Pero qué temprano era en la madrugada cuando con un suave golpeteo en la puerta desapareció la quietud. En el silencio de la oscuridad y frío sereno del bosque me desperecé sin preocupación. Era remoto aquello que perturbara tan increíble paz, de modo que su voz fue como un cristal el cual tras cuartearse como una telaraña, cayó destrozándose. Aun si susurraba, Mokou era alguien con un tono inconfundible.<p>

"Espero estés listo para lo que se aproxima".

Mi sueño era ligero, así que me fue suficiente sacudir la cabeza para poder despertar por completo. Eso hice, pero antes de poder preguntar cualquier cosa ella arrojó un fajo de papeles que atrapé antes de que estos me rebotaran contra la cara. Los vi por todas partes; bueno, es más acertado decir que dejé mis dedos los inspeccionaran. No era más que papel común y corriente lo que hasta cierto punto lo hizo más extraño de lo necesario.

"Prepárate para perder noches de sueño".

Qué poco sabía de lo que me esperaba.

**Ímpetu abrasador. Tercera parte. **

Esa madrugada salimos de su hogar, alejándonos cada vez más hasta haber dejado el bosque de bambús. Al seguirla me pregunté hacia dónde nos dirigíamos, extrañado por la falta de palabras que ahora había. Cualquier pregunta que hiciera ella la respondía tajante, con un _sí_ o un _no_. Ocasionalmente decía _espera un poco más_.

No fue sino hasta llegar al pie de una montaña que nuevamente me dirigía la palabra como antes lo había hecho. Apuntando hacia su cima dijo debíamos subir para que, una vez en lo más alto, pudiéramos continuar con tan importante paso de la afinidad.

Subir dicha pendiente no fue un reto tan grande como lo aparentaba. Gracias a poder controlar el viento pude impulsarme de peldaño en peldaño sin que la idea de poder caer me invadiera. En cuestión de un par de minutos ya estábamos los dos en la cima, siendo testigos de la enormidad del bosque. Éste seguía por más kilómetros de los que siquiera hubiese imaginado. Aquello sin embargo no era lo más impresionante. Lo era la calma. El increíble sosiego que se respiraba con las brisas era indiscutiblemente diferente incluso al de la gran Montaña Youkai. No era capaz de escuchar nada de abajo o a lo lejos, solo el viento y el latido del corazón de Mokou quien miraba en la distancia.

–Esta pequeña montaña siempre me gustó. Es relajante venir a la cima cada que se puede – tomando una buena bocanada de aire se giró tras terminar –. Empecemos.

Acortando la distancia en un paso ella tomó un papel del fajo, deslizándolo hasta sostenerlo con solo dos dedos. Mantuvo una mirada pasiva en todo momento, misma que no mudó hasta con haber encendido dicho papelillo. El fuego empezó desde la punta superior, consumiendo el resto con celeridad para solo dejar cenizas.

–Debes conseguir empezar el fuego desde cualquier parte de los papeles. Con solo lograr encender uno podrás dar por superada esta fase. No olvides lo que aprendiste en los días anteriores.

–Alimentar al fuego – respondí casi de inmediato.

–Precisamente. El fuego que reside en todos. Una llama que nos aviva en el día y nos conforta por las noches, sin embargo, somos nosotros quienes podemos hacer más con ella; recuerda que la afinidad elemental dicta esto: es imposible crear algo de la nada.

–En pocas palabras – añadí –, la calma, la furia o la fuerza son el combustible que una vez almacenados podrán alimentar a éste y darle más vida.

Dando una cabezada afirmó lo que dije, avanzando hasta la orilla de la cima.

–Esas son dos cosas. El fuego ya lo tienes, así como el combustible. ¿Qué te hace falta? – señalándome de inmediato evitó pudiera hablar – Puedes empezar ya.

Así eran nuestros días. Ambos llegábamos a la montaña y tras ya sea intercambiar unas cuantas palabras o conversar por largos minutos volvíamos a la misma rutina.

No se lo discutí de ningún modo. Ella era mi maestra, mi amiga. No mi niñera. Nos llevábamos increíblemente bien aunque tuviéramos ciertas diferencias entre ambos, como por ejemplo: ¿por qué es que las estaciones no parecían avanzar? Las mañanas eran frescas, las tardes calurosas y las noches heladas. Por alguna razón afirmó eran meses en los que no había un cambio notable acerca de las temporadas. Pero eso es punto y aparte de lo que sucedía.

El primer paso de esta fase lo empecé estrepitosamente. Me mantuve dudando sobre un aspecto efímero de lo que se me había dado, literalmente. Los papeles. El fajo del que disponía me confundía enormemente, y era por una buena razón: ¿Necesitaba de tantos? Ella había dicho que con solo encender uno sería capaz de avanzar, de modo que ver aquel montón a mis pies era intrigante. Si no lo conseguía a la primera ¿no sería lógico seguir intentándolo?

Así me mantuve por considerables minutos hasta que Mokou regresó a la cima de la montaña. Decidí calmarme, tomar un papelillo y empezar sin que notara me había distraído.

Ella terminó de subir sin saludar al verme meditando con los ojos cerrados y uno de los papeles en mis manos. Siguió así hasta apartarse hacia el otro extremo, dejándome en lo mío. Mientras tanto dejé las tonterías a un lado y me centré en lo que importaba. Ese fuego del que hablaba Mokou fue en verdad bizarro de encontrar. No calentaba como tal, sino que era como si hubiese vivido siempre conmigo y no lo notase despertar hasta entonces. En cada respiro lo sentía, además que respondía a mis movimientos y decisiones varias.

Sin embargo un extremo era reconocerlo. Saber que estaba ahí y sentirlo. El otro gran extremo era disponer del mismo, extender su calor, y además, mostrarlo en una llama viva. Sin mencionar que todo lo que había dicho antes, sobre la forma en la que respondía ante lo que hiciera, ahora no bastaba.

Empezar el fuego desde cualquier extremo era exageradamente complicado. Y si tuviera que explicarlo de una forma sería como mover un objeto. Moverlo mientras dejabas de sentirlo y verlo. No podías afirmar de ningún modo lo estabas haciendo, si éste se había desaparecido o si tú estabas en alguna otra parte intentando inútilmente.

Dividir mi mente como antes lo había hecho tampoco era una opción viable. Fueran dos, tres o hasta cinco partes en las que trabajaba mi concentración esto se resumía en un intento inútil. Y eso era porque solo existía un número limitado de lo que disponía para esforzarme. Mi ser entero, el papel y el fuego que sentía en mi interior.

Pareciera que aquello que intentaba por los minutos que se iban escapando era en vano, sin embargo, al cabo de unas horas logré algo resaltante. Escuché algo inusual venir de mis manos que sostenían aquel papelillo, un ruido fugaz que me atrapó desprevenido. Al mismo tiempo sentí mi mano fría, y luego, ardiendo. No había logrado lo que buscaba. De hecho, era algo similar pero completamente erróneo.

–"Mi mano" – musité. Sostenía mi mano derecha mientras iba aplicando fuerza.

–¿Dijiste algo?

Mokou se acercó. Por supuesto que había escuchado mi voz aun si me esmeré en que tratar de callar. La paz de la cima se rompería con cualquier cosa que la abrumase aun si eso fuese el susurro de un ratón. Bien ella me vio y lo que había ocurrido: a mis pies se iba formando gota por gota un charco de mi sangre. Una mitad del papel del que disponía se fue tiñendo de rojo, mientras que la otra volaba libremente lejos de la cima.

–Claro que sucedería – dijo sin sorpresa mientras sacaba un pequeño frasquito y una venda de sus bolsillos –. Vamos, muéstrame tu mano.

Extendí mi palma solo para ver cómo de una línea roja brotaba sangre. Era un corte limpio y largo. Sin avisar vertió unas gotas de la botellita que cargaba, y sí, escoció bastante. Talló con esmero hasta que dejó de salir sangre. No me quejé y con una eficacia relojera ya había terminado de vendarme la mano.

–No creo que haga falta coserte esa herida – dijo entre risas.

–Sanará rápidamente, y más con lo que hiciste. Gracias.

Sin decir nada más Mokou se sentó a un lado de mí, guardando lo que usó bajo una pequeña formación de piedras que protegía aquello de salir volando.

–¿En verdad sabías esto sucedería?

–Tenía el presentimiento – dijo –. Aprendiste primero la afinidad del viento.

–Lo que ahora me causó esto... – quedé pensativo, más que eso, asustado – ¿fue el viento?

–Hmh – afirmando sostuvo un papel más –. Tu cuerpo y mente aun no pueden dar el paso de un elemento a otro. Crear el camino de cada uno es difícil, de hecho, aprender uno tras otro no es más sencillo.

Guardé silencio mientras veía mis manos. La idea de crear fuego en efecto era cada vez más complicada de concebir. Se hacía distante y borroso.

–¿Te conté qué fue de aquel sujeto al que no le enseñé a dominar el fuego?

Esa pregunta de su parte me había tomado aún más desprevenido. Por supuesto que recordaba ese punto, que no lo sacara a colación era por mero decoro. Di una cabezada de modo que continuara.

–Fue consumido por su propio fuego – imperturbable dijo –. Verás, cuando este tipo de magia era usada por los humanos, muchos dedicaron sus vidas a descifrar sus secretos. Te había dicho eras el segundo usuario del fuego que conocía sin contarme a mí misma, porque antes de ti quien me había pedido ser mi discípulo fue un humano.

–¿Exactamente qué te hizo decidir no enseñarle?

–Su resolución.

De nuevo ella había entregado una respuesta con naturalidad. Era más que obvio al verla que recordar tanto le era incómodo, pero igual lo hacía.

–Tú te presentaste y mencionaste que querías averiguar hasta dónde te llevarían tus palabras y acciones. Él por otro lado solo buscaba la fuerza del fuego. Yo había aprendido por las malas lo que el fuego desencadenado y guiado por la ira podía hacer, pero por eso mismo decidí alimentarlo de una manera diferente.

–Tú eres inmortal ¿cierto?

–Sí. Pero no significa no sienta dolor.

Igual que todo lo anterior, ese aspecto cuando me lo expuso lo hizo de manera tan casual como si hablara sobre lo que quería comer al día siguiente.

–Como sea. Repetidos días vino a mí con diferentes bienes materiales como ropa de corte fino, dinero y sake. Con el tiempo le impuse retos, pero ninguno lo pudo pasar. Cuando ya tenía mi decisión absoluta, no lo tomó bien, se descarrió y desapareció.

Conforme continuaba ella demostraba un tipo de repulsión hacia lo que recordaba. No era la muerte de tal sujeto, sino lo que conllevó la misma:

–A los pocos días la noticia de un incendio corrió por todos los recovecos habidos y por haber. Una aldea entera había sido reducida a cenizas, todo causado por alguien. Un forastero del cual el fuego brotaba de su cuerpo, calcinándolo y quemando todo lo que estuviese a su alrededor. Murieron demasiados, algunos consumidos por las llamas y otros más desprovistos de vida bajo los escombros achicharrados de las casas. Aquellos que sobrevivieron odiaron la afinidad del fuego, dándole una razón a quienes pudieron poseer ésta a no mostrarla nunca en su vida. Fue así como nunca más vi alguien capaz de evocar tal poder.

No había reacción adecuada ante lo dicho. Miré a mis pies donde se encontraba el fajo de papeles. Tomé uno, pero se me interrumpió. Mokou hizo que lo soltara.

–Es por eso que he decidido enseñarte. Y es por eso que será mejor te tomes un día.

No repliqué. Bajamos de la montaña y decidimos llegar a su casa para preparar algo que llenara nuestros estómagos.

– –

Mi herida sanó a tan solo dos días después. Era perfectamente capaz de extender mi mano derecha sin ningún tipo de inconveniente. No había quedado cicatriz. Mokou habló sobre no poder alardear de ese hecho, que si bien su cuerpo no podía demacrarse sin importar el tipo de herida que sufriera, la idea de contar cómo esa marca había sido creada sumaba honor a la historia de uno mismo. Discutimos un poco sobre si ese honor podría esconder el descuido de haber tirado el cuchillo para que éste se terminara clavando en el pie de una chica que no podía dejar de curiosear mientras su alumno cocinaba en un espacio ya reducido. Ahí mismo dijo lo agradecida que estaba de no tener cicatriz que revelase tan bochornoso accidente.

El tiempo transcurrido tras ese momento lo empleamos para que aprendiese otro tipo de diferencia. La libertad del viento y la tranquilidad del fuego. Era cuestión de meros puntos de vista tan apegados, pero diferentes. Uno podía ser libre en el caos, o tranquilo sin tener libertad. Era una antítesis absurda la manera en que me exponía sus casos contrarios sobre cómo se podía ser una cosa sin tener la otra, o bien, tener ambas. O no tenerlas en realidad. También se podía _creer_ tenerlas, y por extraño que me pareciera entonces, ahora tiene mucho sentido.

La solución no estaba en dejar de pensar como el viento, sino que solo en aprender a distinguir entre éste y el fuego.

Todo seguía el curso que debía seguir. Yo incluyéndome. Inusualmente estando en el bosque perdí noción del tiempo que pasaba, sin embargo, eso no logró que me detuviera a recobrarlo. En esos días, o semanas, pasaba sumergido en esa fase para así continuar con el dominio del fuego. Disponía de tantos papeles como para cortarme por todas partes por el viento que comandaba; por suerte las heridas terminaron siendo solo una pequeña y extraña parte conforme avanzaba. Dejaron de ser profundas y de las que goteaba sangre. Indirectamente, pero había logrado aprender algo más del viento.

No solo intentaba con aquellos papeles. Lo hacía con cualquier cosa que cupiera en mis manos: trozos de tela, hojas de bambú pequeñas. Incluso recuerdo haber probado suerte con un poco de leña que solo terminó frustrándome más.

La verdad sea dicha: No tenía ni la más remota pizca de idea qué era lo que debía llevar a cabo en aquel momento. Me atribuí la meditación como principal método que tomó parte en lo que logré, puesto que un día y sin más, uno de esos papales se incendió en mis manos. Fue tan rápido e imprevisto que terminé separando las manos. Aquel fuego quedó flotando por escasos segundos para luego desaparecer.

Por mi condición desconocía qué estaba ocurriendo. Estuve solo por un buen rato, y al levantarme para encontrar a Mokou, solamente me percaté que seguía siendo el único ahí en la cima. Vi de nuevo mis manos, sin embargo, algo no estaba bien. Era una victoria que se sentía vacía. Con o sin arrepentimiento volví a tomar un papelillo y me senté. Si lo había logrado sería bajo mis condiciones. No por suerte espontanea.

Quizá sería emocionante decir que en el calor del momento tuve una revelación en la cual divisé parte de lo que necesitaba. Pero no fue de ese modo. No existe una manera fácil en la cual esa labor podía ser atajada. Fueron horas las que tardé para comprender de paso en paso, inseguro, que aquel fuego no solo era alimentado una vez. Necesitaba una constante y vivaz corriente de lo que disponía. Quieran llamarlo energía, sentimiento o combustible. Ese era parte de su algo especial, de su todo. Sentía el fuego avanzar con una por demás tremenda y arrolladora intensidad. Se extendió a mis manos, piernas. Hacia todas partes de mi cuerpo. Escapándose para, por fin, iluminar la creciente oscuridad que me rodeaba. Era fuego.

Pude escuchar pasos que se acercaban tan pronto aquella llama flotaba en mi mano. No era nadie más que Mokou, quien al ver ese resplandor se acercó. Estaba escondida.

–Ahí lo tienes – dijo –. Te tomó tu tiempo, pero lo conseguiste. Puedes hacer crecer eso que reside en ti.

–No fue fácil – respondí –. De hecho lo había conseguido antes, pero puesto no supe qué había hecho decidí empezar.

Mirándome con recelo fue avanzando hasta levantar el fajo de papeles, tomando uno y entregándomelo.

–Entonces no caíste en la trampa.

Claro. Había sido ella. Ya mi rostro hablaba sin la necesidad explicase más. Como ya estaba acostumbrado ella no se disculpó ni mostró arrepentimiento.

–La primera vez que lo lograste fui yo. Encendí el papel para ver qué decisión era la que tomarías en semejante situación. Te vi buscándome.

–Buscaba una explicación – dije, tajante –. Sabía algo andaba mal, por eso intenté dar contigo. Pensé le darías lógica a lo que había ocurrido.

–Te creo. Que hayas vuelto a meditar hasta conseguirlo por ti mismo dice más que suficiente para que no dude; por ahora detengámonos, ya ha oscurecido y eso podrá servir para enseñarte algo de vital importancia.

– –

–Tal y como escuchaste de Keine. Ha pasado un mes entero.

–Sé lo que Keine-san dijo... es solo que cuesta creerlo después de tanto tiempo en el bosque y la montaña.

Pasamos la noche anterior en la aldea humana en vez de adentrarnos al bosque una vez la oscuridad ya estaba encima de nosotros. Keine-san nos recibió con una gran sonrisa y un cándido saludo a ambos. Fue una noche repleta de historias sobre lo que cada uno había hecho en el mes transcurrido. Estaría siendo especialmente negligente si negara que mi expresión fue de poema al haberme enterado de tal noticia. Mi sentido del tiempo había mermado después de todo. Inclusive al dormir, eso no ayudaba mucho para guiarme de día en día y así hacerme de un calendario natural.

Cenamos en su hogar, dormimos en diferentes habitaciones y regresamos cuando acabamos de desayunar y los rayos del sol terminaron de deshacer el frío que dejaban las madrugadas. Cabe destacar algo más que Mokou me dijo la noche anterior conforme nos dirigíamos a la aldea y no a su hogar en el bosque: Era demasiado peligroso.

Bien dijo que habían sido innumerables las veces que ella sola había entrado sin siquiera meditarlo, pero bien, ella era ella. El número de youkais que habitaban el bosque y que no dudarían en atacar sin razones era algo a tomar en cuenta cuando estás escoltando a alguien entre la oscuridad que apenas si puedes mantener alejada con un poco de fuego, así como rodeado de bambús.

Si alguna vez deseaba adentrarme por mi cuenta, y de noche, era por dos grandes razones: O bien tenía tanta fuerza como confianza, o estaba tan destartalado como para sellar una sentencia de última hora. Le di la razón y nos dirigimos a la aldea sin chistar.

Con los estómagos repletos y de camino hacia donde siempre ella no dejó escapar más tiempo para hablar sobre lo que se vendría.

–Has aprendido a reconocer el fuego en tu interior así como dejarlo escapar durante breves momentos. No solo eso, ahora eres capaz de distinguir entre ambas de tus afinidades las cuales colisionaban cada que lo intentabas. La libertad del viento y la tranquilidad del fuego son tuyas. Pero aún no hemos terminado.

–Llegó el momento de crear fuego – añadí.

–Dejaremos que el fuego que habita en ti muestre su fuerza.

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que intercambiamos de camino hacia la montaña respecto a lo que haríamos desde ese momento. Claro, no permanecimos en silencio por todo el recorrido. Mi amistad con Mokou se había ido formando en relación a la afinidad elemental, de modo fue sencillo que con el tiempo nuestras conversaciones se hicieran más y más triviales. Era extraño no ser el oyente para variar, aun sin recordar absolutamente nada, me percaté de algo que decidí no hablarlo. Mi memoria parecía querer volver con el pasar del tiempo, aunque en modo de fragmentos que me permitían recobrar sensaciones que yo mismo las sentía familiares:

Un día me desperté tarareando una canción que juro en ningún otro lado había escuchado antes. La iba entonando por lo bajo, dándome cuenta era capaz de completarla con todo y tiempos precisos. Mis manos se aferraron al aire como si estuviera intentando aferrarme de algo. Me dio la impresión sostenía un instrumento. Puedo decir que ese fue el mayor acontecimiento ajeno a la afinidad elemental que pudo ocurrirme.

Terminamos llegando a la montaña de siempre, subiendo sin pensarlo dos veces.

–Ya sabes cuál es la manera para que ese fuego que poseemos nosotros muestre su fuerza.

–Sí – respondí, decidido.

–Tengo total confianza en que podrás crear fuego Roy. Algo como esto.

Ella levantó una mano, girándose para apuntar hacia el otro extremo de la montaña. Me miró de reojo una vez se colocó frente a mí, respirando y dejando escapar de su mano una extensa llamarada que avanzó por el aire. Al finalizar el fuego tomó la forma de dos alas desplegándose para caer en picada y desaparecer. Fue algo increíble de presenciar.

–En este tiempo te he enseñado un control diferente. Demuestra que así fue. Deja que el fuego corra el mismo camino contigo y darás con la respuesta.

Había quedado más que estupefacto. Pero pude convencerme de dar una cabezada.

–Empecemos.

–¿Me acompañarás en esta fase?

–Por supuesto. Tienes que aprender a manejar el fuego antes de siquiera pensar en lanzar disparos de la nada. Es crucial conocer cómo crear el camino.

De ese modo aprendí los movimientos básicos de la afinidad del fuego. Claro que se podía crear en la tranquilidad de un dedo, pero aquello imperaba una práctica dedicada. Mokou simplemente dijo siguiera cada una de sus movimientos, y una vez que los hubiera memorizado, le imitara. A diferencia de la afinidad del viento donde crear el camino era dado por los movimientos que describían al viento mismo y la respiración, el fuego era más severo y fiero. Habían veces podía avanzar libremente, pero la base se formaba mediante el cambio de posición. Lo reconocí como estilo marcial elemental que era guiado por la afinidad en cuestión.

Pero desvarío un poco. El fuego demandaba movimientos con fuerza. Al extender un brazo al frente, a los lados o hacia atrás. Inclusive las piernas.

Sus ataques eran feroces y con una calma que era reflejada solo por el temple del artífice de tales movimientos. Mokou era perfectamente capaz de continuar con cada uno de los cambios que daba su cuerpo ya sea asestando golpes o patadas. Todo eso mientras lanzaba fuego desde sus extremidades. Juro nunca le vi sudar ni una sola gota.

Esa misma tarde logré memorizar cada paso y cambio en la dirección que debía dar mi cuerpo entero. Ejecutarlos era una historia distinta. Eran docenas de ejecuciones exactas, por lo que me tomó unas semanas el poder mostrar que no había vacile alguno en lo que hacía. Literalmente.

Yo mismo contemplaba de una manera diferente lo difícil que había sido llegar en donde estaba en ese momento. Mi resolución seguía siendo la misma, allí mismo más que en ningún otro momento sabía lo que debía hacer: Tomar un nuevo camino. ¿Por qué pensar en ello precisamente? Era un ligero presentimiento el que días antes me había acompañado, pero era lo suficiente para que me detuviera a pensar las cosas. Sabía que Yuan abogaría por mi estadía en la mansión de Remilia. No sabía el porqué tenía dicho y tan ridículo presentimiento. Simplemente lo sabía, además que había un sitio más que todavía deseaba visitar.

Mi entrenamiento elemental del fuego pronto fue dando grandes pasos, zancadas de hecho podría afirmar. Era maravilloso cómo con los días iba sintiendo la increíble fuerza en la tranquilidad de un elemento salvaje. Irradiaba a mi cuerpo entero empezando desde el corazón y recorriendo cada recoveco de mi ser. Esa misma energía se transformaba para así dar lugar al fuego. Empezó como una chispa que se desprendía de mi palma. Eso dio lugar a algo como un "soplido" que se apagaba y no lograba hacer crecer, pero eso no me detuvo en lo absoluto. La motivación de mi nueva búsqueda, la tranquilidad del fuego y la libertad del viento. Eso ahora conformaba mi todo. Era yo, un forastero que se labraba una historia con lo que podía. Soy yo.

Y fue así como el fuego fue surgiendo:

No fue nada espectacular como lo que Mokou podía lograr con una mano. Tampoco fue apabullante o impactante. A mis movimientos de este arte marcial les seguía este elemento con cada secuencia. Poco a poco el fuego salía y me rodeaba apaciblemente. Me obligué a ser más veloz, más preciso. Todo con la calma que respiraba de la cima. Al final todo eso dio lugar a un dominio claro y puro. No hubieron gritos o festejos levantando tasas de sake. Solo la gratificante sensación de haberlo logrado.

–Felicidades – dijo Mokou –. Te has convertido en un usuario del fuego.

Mi respiración se encontraba un poco agitada, pero bien podía sobrellevar eso.

–Se siente... vivo – añadí –. Es como si estuviese respirando.

–El elemento de la fuerza e ira es también el de la tranquilidad y la vida.

Dos meses habían transcurrido. Aprendí la afinidad del fuego, pero aún me quedaba algo más por cumplir. Volvimos a su hogar para hablar de ello, y de paso, comer un poco.

– –

–Siete días más – puntualizó ella –. Existe un paso más el cual llevaremos a cabo...

–El entrenamiento avanzado – respondí, contento.

A fin de cuentas no era tan diferente a lo que había aprendido en el templo Moriya por cuarenta días. Mokou me miró sin sorpresa, a decir verdad, creo esperaba dijera eso. Se quedó callada sin embargo esperando explicase.

–En el templo Moriya hice lo mismo. Aprendí a pulir mi dominio elemental.

–Meditación, supondré.

–Usando una losa para permanecer sentado sobre un pilar de al menos unos doce metros de altura.

–Hah. Quién hubiera dicho el viento tomaría tales medidas. No lo sabía.

–Entonces...

–Entonces – se apresuró a decir – ya que esperabas esto ocurriera, solo me queda decir que durante estos siete días llevaremos tu nivel actual a los límites. No habrá tiempo para descansar.

No pude evitar removerme inquieto en mi lugar tras escucharle. Ella se levantó y con calma se dirigió a la puerta de su hogar.

–¿Cuándo empezaremos?

–Ahora mismo.

En efecto. No descansamos.

Aquella semana fue tal y como ella dijo. Salvo dormir por un par de horas hasta haber alcanzado altas horas de la noche, no hubo tiempo para tomar un descanso. Durante ese tiempo Mokou me dirigió por el bosque de bambú para así mostrarme el peligro el cual los humanos podían correr de aventurarse solos sin importar la hora. Pude experimentar de primera mano las peleas donde lo único que me permitió fue usar el fuego para atacar así como para defenderme. Algunas veces luchaba contra un youkai, otras veces contra dos o hasta tres. Si el número aumentaba y además se tornaba más complicado, me permitía hacer uso del viento. Y si aún así no podía, ella se sumaba para terminar todo con solo una mano.

Los días de combate fueron difíciles pero no compusieron toda la semana. Fueron difíciles porque eran horas las que pasábamos en el bosque incluso si anochecía. Cuando no estábamos manteniendo al margen el peligro de los caminos para los humanos, ella hacía que yo mismo crease la mayor cantidad de fuego posible sin que desapareciese. Aprendí a base de errores y quemaduras cómo reaccionaba el fuego, su flujo e intensidad.

En el quinto día, justo en la mañana cuando regresábamos al bosque tras haber estado entrenando sin parar, vimos dos figuras a lo lejos que se hicieron familiares. Eran Momiji-san y Yuan quienes nos estaban buscando. No podía correr del todo de modo que decidí caminar hacia donde iban. O eso intenté. Mokou había sido clara de que no habría descanso alguno mayor a dormir. Nos dimos media vuelta y regresamos a la montaña a dormir al menos un par de horas para recuperar fuerzas.

El sexto día no fue menos alborotado. Habíamos escuchado por parte de un tendero que viajaba que un youkai de naturaleza desconocida llevaba días causando problemas: Era un ladrón de alimentos y de siembra. Eso no le pudo importar menos a Mokou hasta que escuchó el resto de la historia. Secuestraba a los niños desprevenidos. Ese hecho en especial enfureció a Mokou que en el acto me llevó a la aldea y darle caza a dicho ser. No me había fijado anteriormente, pero ella estaba muy apegada a todos con los que vivían en la aldea los conociera o no.

Aunque fueron horas de mañana y parte de la tarde fue un alivio para tomar unos cuantos respiros y recuperar el aliento perdido tras días de ir y venir como hormiga. Justo cuando la noche cayó, lo encontramos. Era un kitsune. Ella no pidió explicaciones para avanzar y dividir a los niños del youkai que los tenía atrapados. Con una orden hizo que cada infante se apartara corriendo hacia donde yo estaba, causando el kitsune gritara enojado. No vi cómo o de dónde, pero se abalanzó mientras blandía una espada oxidada. Ante eso Mokou hizo lo mismo, envolviendo sus manos en fuego para acometer contra él. Y es aquí que debo agregar que me preocupé sin razón. La información sobre que ella es inmortal, que su cuerpo no podía quedar marcado sin importar qué. Todo eso lo olvidé y lo único que pude hacer fue lanzar una fuerte ráfaga hacia el enemigo al mismo tiempo que Mokou se había detenido para crear una torre de fuego. ¿Resultado? Una gigantesca columna de fuego que exterminó hasta el último cabello del kitsune.

–Qué... útil – dijo Mokou legítimamente sorprendida –. Ten cuidado con eso.

–... Lo siento.

Regresamos a los niños a la aldea con sus respectivas familias y tras eso le informamos lo ocurrido a Keine-san. Esa noche había aprendido que el viento alimentaba al fuego, otorgándole aun más vida. La fuerza, área que cubrían además de la violencia con la que eran dotadas las hacían imposibles de poder controlar. Qué peligroso.

El séptimo por fin había llegado. Para evitar cualquier encuentro decidimos pasarlo a la intemperie, durmiendo en la cima de la ya tan mencionada montaña. Habíamos comprado con un tendero oportuno algo de alimento que sería nuestro desayuno, así que despertar ahí no estuvo tan mal.

–Hoy termina tu entrenamiento – dijo Mokou –. El resultado de este día no definirá nada. Solo podré observar qué tanto has aprendido.

–Pelearemos – respondí.

–Pelearemos. Me será más fácil ver tu nivel que con una demostración común.

Me levanté y me dirigí al otro extremo de la cima, volteando para verla hacer lo mismo.

–Cuando digas.

–Ahora mismo.

No dio ni un segundo más para hacerse esperar. A su voz le siguió la acción de envolver sus manos en llamas para lanzarlas con una fuerza increíble. Al verlas acercarse juré hubiera sido lo más aterrador de presenciar al haber llegado a Gensokyo. El calor que desprendían bastaba para hacer retroceder a alguien que no podía defenderse, mas ese no era mi caso. Tenía confianza en lo que ella me había enseñado y lo que había descubierto en esos seis días anteriores. Di un paso firme y aparté ambas con un movimiento. Fueron dirigidas al suelo donde se apagaron al instante. Mokou sonrió al verlo.

También debía atacar, pero sabía algo básico no la tomaría por sorpresa. Me moví por la orilla de la montaña para ir creando pequeños pero numerosos dardos de fuego que dejaba como rastro y que se disparaban uno tras otro. Subí a una piedra y salté de esta para que las direcciones fueran distintas.

–No recuerdo haberte enseñado eso. Eso me pone feliz.

La fuerza de los dardos no residía en su calor, en su lugar, eran proyectiles que se movían veloces para impactar contra un objetivo con un gran golpe que parecía físico. Muchos de estos fueron esquivados por ella, y los que no, los desviaba simplemente con el dorso de su mano.

Visto continuaba intentando limitar sus movimientos ella creó un campo de fuego al dar un giro sobre su mismo lugar, haciendo que aumente en velocidad y alance. Conforme continuaba girando lo hacía con mayor rapidez y temperatura.

Me estaba atacando con una de las bases del fuego. Supe tras pensarlo cómo es que podría detener ese campo que iba ganando tamaño. No era muy diferente a un domo de viento que podía crear, así que lo que hice fue avanzar con mi pie envuelto en llamas, girando en la dirección contraria para así golpearlo y hacerlo rotar al lado contrario del que lo hacía. Se detuvo dejando solo a ella con esa sonrisa que no dejaba su rostro.

–Sabes cómo se comporta. Muy bien hecho.

Era una pelea de fuego contra fuego. Mis ataques eran devastados por ella con el menor esfuerzo, mientras que me imponía retos para que demostrara en verdad mi dominio sobre el fuego era puro. Que había comprendido su comportamiento, tanto la calma como la furia de tal elemento. Buscaba maneras de cómo romper su defensa, atraparla y terminar con un buen sabor de boca. Pero claro, no era posible. Su dominio era perfecto.

–Eres bueno Roy – dijo tras un segundo de calma –. Aprendiste tanto que para mí es imposible no entusiasmarme con esto. Me causa dicha ver a alguien capaz de controlar el fuego – guardó silencio al decir eso, cambiando la forma en la que me miraba –. Veamos si puedes con todo lo que te mando.

El fuego del rededor desapareció cuando al instante adoptó un semblante totalmente calmo. Fueron segundos en los que parpadear hubiera llevado a perderme lo que ocurría: Un gran par de alas se formaron tras ella hechas del mismo fuego. La envergadura cuando las extendió si bien no cubría toda la cima, era sorprendente.

Su dominio como había dicho era perfecto, así que haber sido testigo de ello solo sirvió para remarcarlo. Creo que lo sentí en ese momento fueron celos, ya que intenté hacer algo similar al juntar la mayor cantidad de fuego posible en mí. No tenía forma alguna que pudiera ser distinguible, pero aún así, me negaba a quedarme atrás.

–Veamos de lo que eres capaz, tigre – dijo ella para empezar a avanzar corriendo.

Hice lo mismo con toda esa cantidad de fuego en mí. Corrí mientras iba juntando aún más en mis manos, pies. No quería perder. Ocurrió el choque y luego una explosión que rezumbó en mis oídos. Yo fui el único en salir despedido hacia el otro extremo mientras arrastraba por la tremenda fuerza de ambos ataques. Ella solo retrocedió un poco a causa de la misma explosión, pero fuera de eso, estaba intacta. Las alas de fuego le habían cubierto por completo protegiéndola de todo daño. No recuerdo haberme desmayado, pero tampoco haber estado del todo despierto.

Recobré la compostura al poco tiempo viendo a Mokou acercarse con las mangas de su camisa enrolladas. La expresión que mantenía era de felicidad.

–Eso fue increíble tigre. Demostraste ser digno de ser llamado usuario del fuego.

–Gracias – dije bastante cansado –. Aunque ambos sabemos que tú ganaste, y por mucho.

–Lo aceptaré porque lo dices – añadió con falsa humildad –. Claro que ganaría.

Todo el cuerpo me dolía por la explosión, pero a fin de cuentas pude pararme.

–¿Te queda energía para regresar al bosque?

–Creo que sí – respondí, dudoso.

–Entonces en marcha. De seguro ya nos están esperando.

Fue cuestión de horas las que invertimos para bajar de la montaña y poner marcha hacia el bosque de bambú. Estaba completamente agotado, con cardenales por todas partes y cerca de caer rendido en el camino. Mis piernas no podían responderme del todo ante los siete días tan intensos que constaron esa última fase. Pero estaba feliz, a pesar de que no pude vencer a Mokou, eso era algo que me traía sin cuidado. Me enseñó todo lo que sé, de modo era natural ese fuese el resultado.

Empezada la tarde habíamos llegado al sitio por donde entrábamos al bosque. No entramos y en lugar nos quedamos esperando sentados hasta que, pasado un tiempo, se veía llegar a ambos que hacía dos días nos estaban buscando.

–Hola – saludó Mokou despreocupada al verlos –. ¿Recibieron mi mensaje de parte de Keine?

Ninguno pudo reaccionar a tiempo aquel saludo.

–¡Ah! Mokou, Roy. En verdad están aquí.

–¿Dónde más estaríamos? – añadió Mokou con tono de desaprobación – Estábamos concluyendo con el entrenamiento de Roy. Imaginamos aparecerían alguno de estos días, de modo que dejamos un mansaje que ella les daría cuando preguntaran por nosotros.

Me guiñó un ojo y rió pícara. La verdad era pura coincidencia. De no haberlos visto dos días antes aparecerse cerca del bosque, jamás se nos hubiera ocurrido. Pero no causaba ningún mal en afirmar así era.

–Es verdad – concluí –. Ya todo lo teníamos previsto.

Al principio les pareció chistoso a ambos, pero conforme íbamos platicando no fue difícil lo creyeran. Fueron poco más de dos meses los que habían transcurrido y en los que además de aprender el dominio del fuego, había dado con una nueva resolución. Mokou fue quien entretuvo a ambos mientras les hablaba de todo lo que conformó todo ese tiempo. Ella sabía tenía algo por decir, y quería estuviera listo para soltarlo. Igual y aprovechaba para descansar un poco, que pasara el suficiente tiempo para afirmar podía levantarme y continuar.

Tenía opciones de qué hacer ahora, mas éstas eran limitadas. Apresurado o no, sentí era necesario hacerme de mis propias opciones. Y elecciones. Me levanté de la nada y tras tomar a ambos, Momiji-san y Yuan por sorpresa, empecé a hablar.

–He aprendido el dominio del viento y del fuego. Este día ha terminado todo lo que nos habíamos propuesto a que hiciera.

–Así es – respondió Yuan ahora acercándose para apoyar su mano en mi hombro.

–¿Está listo para su siguiente paso? – preguntó Momiji-san al darme mi mochila.

Di una cabezada afirmándolo. Los rostros de quienes tenía frente a mí pronto y sin más resplandecieron. Solo Mokou sabía lo que sucedería, o al menos, se hacía de una idea. Nunca se lo dije, pero ella tenía una corazonada. Siempre la tuvo.

–Sí – respondí –. Quiero ir al Meikai, a Hakugyokurou.

Mokou era la única sonriendo al final. Los demás no lo vieron venir.

– –

_–¿Fue así como sucedió? – dijo con ternura la voz. _

_–Fue así como sucedió – el joven le dio la razón –. Así fue como aprendí el dominio del viento y el fuego. _

* * *

><p><strong>«Capítulo 0.4 – Dejando marca»<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>· Dejando marca.<strong>

–Gracias por enseñarme tanto en todo este tiempo, Mokou. Lo menos que quiero ahora es partir sin miramientos pero...

–Ve. Fue sin duda un gran tiempo el que pasamos como maestra y alumno. Como amigos. Pero no quiero ser quien te detenga de lo que has decidido. Vamos, ve.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas desde que ellos tres tomaron el camino más allá del bosque y las montañas para dirigirse a un sitio el cual es todo un misterio. Honestamente me hice una idea clara de lo que estaba ocurriendo con Roy y Yuan. Ambos eran hermanos, y si bien el pasado que tienen en común es desconocido para uno de ellos, pude percatarme que bien ninguno quería terminar fallándole al otro.

El camino de Roy aún está plagado de cuestiones que no sé si podrá responder del todo. Lo que sí sé, es que al momento de verle tomar esa decisión lo hizo al tanto de que así era. Estaba listo para recorrer un camino que desconocía. Ya al quedarme sola y teniendo en cuenta la circunstancias de ahora me di media vuelta, tomando rumbo hacia la aldea.

– –

–Un poco más y terminamos.

–Siento haber venido de la nada y tener que pedirte este favor, Keine.

Fue cuando puse un pie en la aldea que mi cuerpo empezó a mostrar algo que estuve ocultando de Roy y los otros dos. El vendaje improvisado hecho con la propia manga de mi camisa ocultó por largos minutos una herida. Si bien mi cuerpo es capaz de sanarse sin dejar cicatriz alguna, era claro cuando necesitaba una mano para acelerar dicho proceso.

–Es una herida muy específica, Mokou.

–Fue hecha de una manera muy específica.

Resoplando me dejé caer sobre uno de los asientos y palpar la venda nueva que ahora ocupaba lugar en mi brazo. Lentamente recuperaba la sensación del resto.

Keine me dejó en su sala mientras se dirigía a su habitación, hallando una camisa de la que no era muy fanática de sus colores, pero que igual terminé usando.

–¿Escuchaste lo que dijeron los aldeanos esta mañana?

–¿El qué? – pregunté con haberme puesto una blusa a cuadros que me dio.

–Algunos aldeanos avistaron una gran explosión en la distancia. Dijeron ocurrió muy cerca de las montañas a lo lejos.

–Ah, eso.

Como guardiana de la aldea claro que le causaba fastidio a ella no saber de aquello que estaba en boca de todos. No era especialmente chismosa, solo se tomaba su labor con la seriedad que se le confió. Me sostuvo una mirada de fastidio hasta que, al no soportarlo ya, suspiré.

–Fue creada por nosotros. Por Roy y por mí.

–¿Roy-kun? Un segundo Mokou... ¿es por eso que tienes esa herida en tu brazo?

–Sorprendente ¿verdad? No esperé me fuera a causar algo así.

–¿Cómo...? – quedándose sin palabras abrió los ojos rápidamente – Explícate.

–De acuerdo. El último paso de la afinidad elemental constó de un riguroso sistema de combates y retos los cuales le empujarían a sacar lo mejor de sí mismo. Incluso si no se batía en combate contra algún youkai problemático del bosque, yo le orillé a dar más allá de su límite.

–¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con el precio de la mantequilla?

–A eso voy: El último día cuando fui testigo de su nivel tuvimos una batalla entre los dos. Luchamos y en el desenlace fue que esto ocurrió.

–Oh, vaya – ya sin prestarle importancia a la herida Keine miró fuera –. Ya que te causó una herida como esta, eso significa que es tan bueno como tú.

–Me temo que no es de ese modo.

Silencio. Ella parpadea rápidamente sin entenderlo, pero claro, no había dicho todo tal y como era.

–¿Mejor que tú?

–Tampoco – respondí, tranquila –. Tiene un dominio sobre el fuego excepcional, no hay manera que pueda negarlo. Fue mi culpa al confiarme y luchar a un nivel el cual creí era el suyo. Incluso me dejé llevar al final, y hasta así, logró hacerme esto.

En medio de esa colisión, antes de la explosión, hubo un detalle el cual ni él mismo notó. Aquel fuego sin aparente forma logró tomar el aspecto de una garra que solo pude asociarla con su mitad youkai. Fue precisamente como si un tigre enterrase sus garras en mi piel, desgarrando un poco de ésta. Al momento paró el intenso sangrado, al poco tiempo ya solo había quedado pulsando. La manera en que sanaba era lenta debido al modo en que fue causada.

–Nunca le enseñé esa técnica tan peligrosa que asemejaba a mi poseída por el fénix. De hecho, ejecutó varias habilidades que no le enseñé.

–En ese caso, ¿Roy-kun sobrepasó tus expectativas?

–Lo hizo, y estoy muy feliz de que lo haya hecho.

–Vaya. Qué bien, me alegro mucho por él.

La plática sobre lo ocurrido termina pacíficamente. Ambas terminamos bebiendo un poco de té para salir dispuestas a despejar las dudas sobre aquella explosión.

Levantándome y saliendo por la puerta no puedo evitar posar una mano sobre mi brazo vendado. Mi cuerpo no podía ser alterado sin importar qué, sin embargo, lamentaba en verdad el hecho de no poder conservar aquella cicatriz.

– –

Al ver su mirada llena de convicción, supe su historia solo estaba empezando – Fujiwara no Mokou.


End file.
